Novo Recomeço versão Leon
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Já se passou um ano, desde aquele show que fizemos do lago dos cisnes, um ano em que á minha vida mudou completamente, um ano em que os meus sonhos e os sonhos de todo mundo se fundiram num só...tudo mudou... Quem diria, que eu, Sora Naegimo, se tornava á grande estrela do Kaleido Star Encontraria apessoa amanda.
1. Chapter 1

**\- Capitulo 1**

" Já se passou um ano, desde aquele show que fizemos do lago dos cisnes, um ano em que á minha vida mudou completamente, um ano em que os meus sonhos e os sonhos de todo mundo se fundiram num só...tudo mudou... Quem diria, que eu, Sora Naegimo, se tornava á grande estrela do Kaleido Star e que compartilhasse o palco com Leon Oswald sem quaisquer problemas nem competições...Bem...na verdade fico muito feliz...não só por estar com ele no palco, mas por me dar bem com ele….embora sempre que estou com ele fico diferente...não sei porque...sinto-me bem".

– Menina Sora preste atenção! Não pense que só por você se ter tornado estrela do kaleido star, não precisa de treinar! .- Perdida seus pensamentos Sora para rodopios ponta dos pés.  
– Me desculpe professor!  
– Bem vamos continuar a aula! Meninos! Quero vos ver á rodar! Então vamos lá, 3….

Leon caminha ate o ginásio em silencio a chegar na porta do ginásio ele abre fazendo com que alguns jovem pare de treinar, obervando ele entra no ginásio .Todos sabias Leon vinha ao ginásio não era dar noticias boas.

– Jovem Leon! Que prazer aqui!"  
ao ouvir o nome do Leon, Sora cai todos em sua solta começa a ri, o professor se aproxima de Sora começa chama-la sua atenção.

– Menina Sora! Eu disse que era para vocês rodarem, não para se sentarem no chão!  
No ginásio todos riam da situação Sora se encontrava  
– Me desculpe professor.

Leon chama atenção do professor e desses .  
– Desculpe interromper á sua aula, mas será que você poderia dispensar á Sora? Preciso de ter uma conversa com ela.  
– Oh, mais claro! Tudo por si jovem Leon!

-"O que será jovem Leon esta querendo comigo?."- Sora pensava consigo mesma.

Sora sai do ginásio pede para jovem Leon espera por ela alguns minutos, Sora vai ate vestiário se arruma. Sora termina de se arruma sai ver o jovem Leon em pé encostado na parece com os braços cruzados . Sora se aproxima dele e desses . - Já estou pronta.

Leon se caminha ate Sora em silencio eles começa caminha fora do ginásio.

– Bem jovem Leon, o que me você queria me dizer?  
– Sora…eu….eu tenho…reparado que você tem andado ultimamente diferente. E se você não mudar á sua atitude….você deixará de ser minha parceira.

Sora para chocada olhando Leon .-" Porque ele esta me dizendo coisas desses tipo."

\- Não entendo jovem Leon, o que você se refere .

\- Suas atuações no palco última apresentação foi horrível você cometeu vários erros.

\- Eu...Eu... peço desculpas jovem Leon já mas deixarei meus problemas pessoal afetar no meu trabalho. - Sora se curva para jovem em sua frente.

\- Sora não posso aceitar esse tipo de desculpas .

Sora senti grande aperto no seu coração,grande magoa dentro de si , Leon apenas olhava olhar sombrio . Sora levanta sua cabeça sem pensar duas vezes ela sai correndo para o dormitório e tentado esconder suas lagrimas . Deixando Leon pensamentos porque ela sai correndo e chorando.

Sora chega em seu quarto ver Rosetta e Fool conversando entre si .Rosetta acabado citando nome da "Sora" entra no quarto chorando se joga na cama deitado .

– Sora que aconteceu? Porquê você está chorando?  
–Deve ter sido o de sempre ela deve ter caído e ter batido com o cu no chão!. - desses Fool tirando saro da cara de Sora.  
– Ah Fool, vá ler ás suas cartas vai! Não diga bobagens! Não vê que ela está mal!  
– O que foi? Já não se pode dizer uma piadinha sem ficarem de mal humor!  
– Rosetta, Fool por favor me deixem sozinha! Preciso de estar só!

Rosetta sai do quarto a trás dela fooll a segui para fora do quarto . Deixando Sora sozinha chorando e perdida seus pensamentos.

\- " Porque é que eu saí correndo daquela maneira….o que estou sentindo…o meu coração….ele….ele…ele está tão apertado….porque é que ele disse aquilo….porquê… PORQUÊ?".

\- " Ele não entende o que é sentir dor ver alguém da sua familiar esta doente, meu pai teve outro ataque do coração , eu não pode fazer nada estou aqui . estou preocupada ele quero voltar para casa ver como esta meu pai."

No kaleido Star dois jovem uma menina e menino de cabelos ruivo estavam admirando olhando para grande estruturo sua frente.

– Então este é que é o famoso kaleido!  
– Bem parece que sim, será que eles me vão aceitar maninho?  
– Claro que sim! Não a melhor cantora que á minha maninha!  
– Você está brincando comigo!  
– Não estou!  
– Está bem, eu acredito em você, mas…será que eles me vão aceitar?  
– Se eles não te deixarem ficar, eu também não fico.  
– Oh que cavalheiro eu vou!  
– Bem vamos entrar….

No caminha em direção Kaleido star Rosetta e fool conversa entre si .

– Coitada dá sora ela estava muito mal!  
– Coitado é de mim! vocês duas sempre me trata mal! E não esperava isso de você! Rosetta.  
– Como queria que eu trato você? Você foi mauzinho!  
– Não tive culpa, foi mais forte do que eu!  
– Mesmo assim….Fool veja! Quem são aqueles?  
– Não faço a menor ideia! Mas a garota é bonitinha!  
– FOOL!  
– Que é? É verdade!

Rosetta aproxima-se dos dois estranhos e pergunto eles estão fazendo ali .  
– Fool agora esteja quieto, não faça nada….Oi!.

\- Posso ajudá-los?  
– Ah oi! Por acaso pode, meu nome é Rubi e esta é minha irmã Safira, somos os novos candidatos, queríamos falar com o dono, o Carlos, podia-nos ajudar?  
– Mas é claro! Eu sou á Rosetta, faço parte do elenco do Kaleido Star, muito prazer em conhecê-los!Eu levarei vocês ao Carlos!  
– A sério?! Muito obrigada Rosetta, você é muito simpática e muito bonita!  
– Ah….obrigado."ele é tão bonito"!- Rosetta pensou consigo mesma a ver jovem rapas na sua frente .-"E tem charme também!"  
– Você é demais Rubi, mal chegamos aqui e você já está gelando!  
– Safira, não diga isso! Eu gelando…nunca….quem pensa que sou?  
– Um mulherengo, é o que você é! Bem vamos lá então.  
– Ok! Sigam-me por favor!

Fool, Rosetta, Rubi e Safira entram no kaleido Star

Sora de pois consegui para de chora ela decidiu sair para caminhar um pouco , para esfriar cabeç acaba vendo Leon caminha sua direçã tenta nao encara ele , pois nao queria escuta-lo . Leon se aproxima de Sora a chama.

-" Ó meu deus, que será que ele quer…"  
– Sora….eu…por…

Sora aberta o passo tenta despistá-lo Leon entrado no kaleido Star

_" Não quero escuta-lo ,ele nao me entende meu sofrimento estou passado meu familiares ."

No escritório do Carlos , ele conversa com os dois jovem estava sua frente ele desse.  
– Bem vocês estão contratados…  
– É sério boa! Você ouviu Rubi….  
– Mas vocês só podem ficar cá com uma única condição…  
– E qual é?. - O garoto meu recioso pergunta  
– Têm de demonstrar seu talento , provando realmente merecem ficar no Kaleido devem fazer agora mesmo Teste .

– Muito bem…. Aonde é o palco?.- encorajado o jovem pergunta  
– Mas você quer fazer agora Rubi? Se é isso que você quer também faço agora.  
– Então sigam á Rosetta ela mostra onde devera ser feito teste.  
– Muito bem, vamos lá!Eu levarei vocês dois. - desses Rosetta grande sorriso no rosto.

Rosetta começa caminha pelo corredores levando os dois jovem irmão ate grande palco do Kaleido Star, Deixando Carlos e Sara a sós conversando.

– Carlos será seguro? O palco não tem rede! E se ele cair ele….  
– Sara você não conhece ele?  
– Não….não estou o reconhecendo….quem é ele?  
– Ele….ele é o Rubi Dasmuck, é o maior artista de Dinamarca….ela foi tricampeão de trapézio….por isso não há problema.

– Se você o diz….  
– Sara á partir de hoje você e á Safira vão fazer um dueto, vão cantar juntas! Espero que não seja problema!?  
– Não claro que não.  
– Bem vamos lá….  
Carlos e Sara saem do escritório e dirigem-se ao palco, onde rubi e safira já tão prontos.

– Bem, já estou pronto….e você safira? - perguntou Carlos

\- Sim . - Rubin responde tom de firmeza.  
– Eu também … estou é muito nervosa….por favor rubi tenha cuidado. - Assim desses jovem garota estava logo do irmão.  
– Não se preocupe…eu conseguirei e você vai ver estaremos ainda hoje á atuar!  
– Como você consegue estar tão calmo? É impressionante…  
– Vocês estão prontos? Vamos lá mostrem realmente sabem! Sara ajude-la Safira com canção.

\- Podem começar . Rosetta venha comigo ate plateia. - desses Calor olhando para jovem rapas subia na escadas consegui alcançar o trapézio.  
– Rosetta venha para a plateia.  
– Sim.

Nos camarins a pessoas que se preparando para o show dá noite,começaram a comentarios sobre os irmãos, que avinha acabado de chegar no Kaleido Star.  
– Vocês já sabem o Rubi e Safira Dasmuck estão aqui no Kaleido Star!  
– Você está brincando!  
– Não, estou á falando sério..  
Mia, e Anna entram no camarim, e Sora junta-se á elas

– Sora você está bem?  
– Que aconteceu ? eu quando me virei já você estava no chão e pessoal esta rindo! Você dava uma boa comediante eu sempre disse! - Desses tom de brincadeira Anna.  
– Anna! Não seja tonta!  
– Não se preocupem comigo Amigas eu estou bem! Melhor que nunca! AH AH AH!  
– Anna você conheces os dois novos candidatos?  
– Mas é claro, são Rubi e Safira Dasmuck, são dois grandes profissionais dá Dinamarca! Á Safira era parceira de Rubi , mas conta-se que durante um show ela caiu e á partir desse momento ela retirou-se.  
– Ohhhh…

\- Soube os dois agora mesmo então teste no centro palco do Kaleido.  
– Mia, Sora vocês querem vir comigo vê-los?  
– Sim

Sora e de mais menina sai do camarim vão ate centro do palco ver teste dois jovem tão falados da Dasmuck. Quando entram meio do teste , Sora fica paralisada a ver jovem de cabelos ruivos fazendo a acrobacia livremente pulando de um trapézio para outro sem unico medo.  
_"Que talento".  
– Sora é você?

Rubi olhar para baixo ver garota de cabelos rosado , tão conhecida e falado outro pais ser parceira do Leon nova estrela do Kaleido star. Rubin de pois termina sua atuação espera a responda do Carlos então ele desce do trapézio caminha em direção jovem de cabelos rosados ele desse.

\- Voce é Sora? . - ele perguntou se aproxima mas da jovem de cabelos rosados.  
– Sim sou eu...  
–Você a estrela do kaleido star né? Venha comigo...  
Rubi puxa a mão da Sora e leve-a para o palco, os dois começam a atual, livremente juntos.

-" Que talento esse garoto tem , ele atuação livremente me passado uma seção boa agradável."- assim sora pensou atuando lado do a entra no palco que acontecia teste ele ver Sora atuação livremente e sorrindo garoto de cabelos ruivos também sorria. Leon repara na diferença entre sua atuação do jovem Sora costumava atuar estava seu lado.

–Muito bem, se você se sente bem...è livre para fazer o que quiser! Pode até se ir embora. - desses Carlos.

Sora termina de atuação com jovem ela sorri para ele diz.  
– Eu….eu estou adorando…eu me sinto voando! O meu corpo está tão leve como uma pena! Que sensação!  
– Então você é perfeita Sora sinto-me tão bem atuando com você!  
– Oh não diga isso...  
– È verdade...o meu sonho é executar uma técnica maravilhosa com você...fazer o espetáculo mais lindo...  
Sora sente seu rosto por momento quente , por ter acabado escutar jovem garoto a vinha falado.  
–Bem... o meu nome é Rubi...  
–Prazer

Sora e Rubi saem do palco, e pessoal estava vendo atuação deles começa a aplaude eles.

– Então Carlos ficamos?  
– Sim….aliás vocês vão participar agora no show dá noite, têm 4 horas prá se prepararem…Sara leve á Safira, ensine-lhe á musica….Sora…  
– Sim Carlos…  
– Você leve o Rubi e ensine-lhe os movimentos…  
– Eu?!  
– Sim você, tem algum problema?  
– Não, só que penso que devia ser outra pessoa como a Anna ou assim….  
– Mas você é á mais indicada…vamos lá! Todos se preparem!

Todos saem á exercícios  
– Bem Sora, vamos lá?  
– Está bem…  
– Sora!  
– Sim Leon?  
– Preciso de Falar com você….  
– Agora….mas eu e o rubi iramos treinar…e….  
– Sora não há problema vá….eu vou andando para o ginásio…espero por você lá!  
– Bem….está bem.  
– Venha comigo Sora….  
Sora e Leon saem e dirigem-se para o camarim de Leon

" Bem que lindo é o camarim do jovem Leon É primeira vez eu entro na camarim dele."  
– Sora, sente-se.  
– Oh….está bem….  
– Diga-me uma coisa….porque você fugiu chorando, na nossa conversa?  
Sora sabia uma hora teria contar o movido sua escapatória  
– Bem …eu…eu…  
" Não posso lhe dizer que cada vez que estou com ele o meu coração fica acelerado. eu contar a verdade respeito meu familiar , ele fica muito mais bravo comigo"  
– Sim….  
– Eu….eu…não sei.-" Sua idiota!não era bem isso queria le dizer a ele".  
– Entendo….olhe Sora me perdoe por ter sido tão cruel com ás palavras que disse á você..  
– Jovem Leon...  
– É que eu….tive receio….  
– Receio?  
– Sim receio….no outro dia você ia caindo do trapézio podia-se ter machucado á sério…  
– Oh entendo….  
– Desses que minha irmã morreu. Você é única parceira vou estarei aceitado fica meu maneira por isso fiquei assustado…pensei que você…eu….eu….eu não QUERO PERDER VOCÊ!

Sora fica pasmada a ver Leon, corado  
– Jovem Leon….eu…eu…eu...  
Sora sente novamente seu rosto quentes  
– Desculpe Sora…é que você me faz lembrar minha irmã Sophia… se perder alguém como você eu…estarei perdendo minha irmã outra vez…

Leon levanta-se e sai do camarim de repente e deixa Sora pensando  
" Eu….lembro a Sophia….como seria ela….eu…eu…estou muito confusa"


	2. Chapter 2

**\- Capitulo 2**

 _Oi Amiguinhos! No 1º episodio dá nova era do Kaleido Star, se juntaram mais 2 artistas ao nosso grupo, Safira e Rubi, dois grandes acrobatas dá Dinamarca! Além disso descobri os verdadeiros sentimentos do Jovem Leon! Ai meu deus nem acredito!  
Neste episódio, todos correm contra o relógio, pois vamos estrear um novo espetáculo, O QUEBRA – NOZES! Tenho de me apressar com o treinamento do Jovem Rubi! O mais importante é não entrar em pânico! Vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!]_

Sora voltava para o ginásio, pensativa. lembrava Leon havia acabado falar

 **Flash Back**

-"…eu….eu….eu não QUERO PERDER VOCÊ!...é que você me faz lembrar minha irmã Sophia… se perder alguém como você eu…estarei perdendo minha irmã outra vez…"

 **Flash back off**

_ " Eu faço lembrar á Sophia? Será que eu sou parecida á ela? Será que ele…talvez ela….Ah que raiva! Quanto mais penso, mais fico confusa."

Sora chega ao ginásio, onde Rubi está já treinando, Sora a entra no ginásio ver Rubi e May

May se assusta escutar voz de Sora

– May…Que você está fazendo?  
– Sora! Eu…eu não estava fazendo nada!

– Estava sim . você estava espreitando o Rubi treinando não era?. Sora ri a ver May corado  
– Então o nome dele é Rubi….desses may muito pensativa  
– Sim é! Bem é melhor me apressar….Rubi! Desculpe o atraso!

Rubi para o treinamento olha na direção da Sora e diz.  
– Sora! Finalmente! Já estava pensando que o Leon á tinha raptado!  
Sora ri escutar Rubi mencionado nome de Leon  
– Não….apenas á conversa demorou mais do que esperava….Bem! Vamos começar?!  
– Sim!  
– May…você quer se juntar á nós?  
do outro lado dá porta May surge embaraçada  
– Rubi esta é á May Wong, May este é o Rubi Dasmuck.

May estende á mão para cumprimentar, mas nisto Rubi agarra a mão dela e beija-a, deixando May muito corada.

– Muito prazer, May…  
– Igualmente…  
– Bem Sora vamos lá, só temos 3 horas….  
– Sim é verdade….  
– Mas do que vocês os dois estão falando?  
– Ah é verdade, o Carlos me pediu para ensinar os movimentos dá nova peça á Rubi…  
– Sim…eu vou participar na estreia do espetáculo desta noite.  
– O QUÊ? NÃO ACREDITO!  
– Que foi May? Acha mal o Rubi participar ná estreia?  
– NÃO É ISSO! O que acho admissível é o Carlos ter encarregado você de ensinar o Rubi! Você nem é capaz de ensinar um caracol á fazer o pino! Eu é que devia ensinar o Rubi! NÃO VOCE! Além disso, como você é á estrela principal, não sabe os movimentos dos outros papéis! Como é que o Carlos foi tão irresponsável!  
– Bem…eu também lhe disse que não era á pessoa indicada mas ele…  
– Claro que você não é!  
– May não diga isso! Á Sora é capaz de me ensinar os movimentos, alias ela provou ter uma grande capacidade quando improvisou comigo ná minha audição! Ela teve á melhor liberdade no palco que alguma vez vi! Até parece que ela e o palco são os melhores amigos! Como você pode ser tão má?  
– Rubi…não faz mal…não tem importância…  
– NÃO É POSSIVEL! VOCE ESTÁ DO LADO DESTA TRAPALHONA?!  
– Meninos á sério…eu…  
– Não lhe chame trapalhona! Ela é tudo menos isso! Você por outro lado é uma CONVENCIDA!  
– Por favor Meninos…

Sora tenta acalmar May e Rubi

–OHHH! CONVENCIDA! COMO SE ATREVE SEU…SEU…SEU EXIBECIONISTA!  
– VAIDOSA!  
– MULHERENGO!  
– SUA IRRITANTE!  
– Meninos…

Sora tenta intervêm  
– O QUE É?! . Gritam os dois com á sora  
– JÁ CHEGA!  
Sora perde paciência e grita  
– ESTOU FARTA! May se você quiser treinar com á gente tudo bem, mas, deixe de discutir! Não seja criança!  
Rubi mostra língua para para May  
– RUBI! Você também! Se você quer estar pronto para o show desta noite pare! Vocês são piores que o FOOL!  
Rubi e May olhado espantados para sora

Rosetta estava entrado no ginásio ver May e Rubi de caras viradas Sora estava pondo de explodir . Rosetta perguntou

– O que aconteceu? Que são essas caras?  
– Nada, foi só duas crianças que estavam discutindo! .disse Sora olhado severamente para May e Rubi

_Mas o que você está fazendo aqui Rosetta? Não devia se estar preparando?  
– Eu já estou pronta! É só depois me trocar! Eu vim ver como estava á correr o treinamento…como está?  
– Como vê está mal, pois ainda não começamos! Com esta discussão toda! .Sora olhando seriamente para May e Rubi  
– Eu não tive culpa Sora, foi á May!  
– O QUÊ! COMO SE ATREVE MANDAR ÁS CULPAS PARA CIMA DE MIM!  
VOCÊ É QUE ME CHAMOU CONVENCIDA!  
– EU não lhe tinha chamado isso, SE VOCÊ NÃO TIVESSE UM EGO TAO GRANDE!  
– AHHH! SEU….  
– AH não…OUTRA VEZ NÃO! PAREM JÁ!  
Enquanto sora tenta que May e Rubi não discutem outra vez, Rosetta começa se rindo  
– AH AH AH AH ! Que cena! AH AH AH! Por favor parem! Eu vou morrer de tanto me rir! AH AH AH….

Ao vendo rosetta se rindo, Sora e Rubi se riem também  
– Ok…. Ah ah ah…vamos parar de discutir….Sora começamos?  
– Ah ah….está bem…ah ah….  
– O que é? Mas porque vocês se estão rindo?  
– MAY! AH AH….

Todos se riem ainda mais

Depois de tanto se rirem, Sora e Rubi finalmente começam o treinamento, mas é claro sempre com á correção dá May, dizendo, " Não é assim!"; " Isso está mal!"…

A hora do espetáculo se estava aproximando, todos decidiram se ir preparar.  
Já estava ná hora do show, e o Kaleido estava cheio. Nos bastidores  
– Ai meu deus! Tanta gente!  
– Sim, muita mesmo! Mia, esta pode ser á minha grande oportunidade!  
– Nem pensar Anna! Nada de brincadeira!  
– Oh…. - Anna fica desapontada  
– AI! Adoro quando você fica com essa cara!

Ás luzes se apagaram, todo Kaleido estava silencioso, foi então que uma linda melodia se começou ouvindo, Sara e Safira cantando lá em cima em dois grandes trapézios.

nos bastidores  
– Ai que lindas! Não acha Sora?  
– Sim…  
– Jovem Leon!  
Sora se vira e vê Leon, este estava vestido com um fato vermelho com uma risca vermelha no peito  
– Se preparem, estamos quase entrando.  
– Sim jovem Leon…  
– Sora olhe eu…  
– Sora! Que linda que você está!  
rubi aparece, vestido com um fato semelhante ao do Leon, mas verde  
– Obrigado Rubi! ._disse sora sorrindo  
– Esse fato faz á parecer uma princesa!

Foi então que Leon reparou como Sora estava vestida. Esta tinha o cabelo apanhado por uma fita branca, e estava vestida com um fato de ballet branco, cheio de folhos e com uma fita na cintura que fazia um laço atrás.

– Sim…é verdade…está linda…  
– O...obrigado jovem Leon .-sora corando  
Ken se aproxima dos dois e disse  
– Preparem-se! Sora, Leon, vocês vão entrar agora! Preparem-se…

Sora e Leon entraram em palco. Fizeram á sua cena e pouco á pouco foram entrando os restantes. No meio dá ultima cena Rubi faz tropeçar May, esta teria caído se não fosse rubi á pega-la. O show havia terminado, foi um sucesso.

De volta aos bastidores

– VOCÊ FEZ DE PROPÓSITO!  
– O QUÊ?  
– VOCÊ OUVIU! VOCÊ ME FEZ TROPEÇAR DE PROPÓSITO!  
– Não tive intenção de á fazer tropeçar, e mesmo que tivesse era bem feito!  
– AH! SEU TRAPACEIRO!  
– Aqui vamos nós…

suspira sora ver May e Rubi estavam discutido novamente.

– SUA PERUA CONVENCIDA!  
– AH! SEU CARA DE MEIA TIGELA!  
– SUA ARROGANTE!  
– CHEGA! [gritou Leon] Parem com isso! Comportem-se!  
– Mas Leon, o rubi me fez tropeçar de propósito, ele…  
– Não quero ouvir mais nada! Não esperava tamanho comportamento de você, May!  
May baixa á cabeça de pois escutar pronca de Leon  
– Leon chega….por favor….não seja tão duro…  
– Sora….  
– Foi um acidente….já passou….felizmente não aconteceu nada grave….  
– Sora…está bem…mas que isto não volte á acontecer, ouviram?!  
– Sim… - responderam May e Rubi

Depois dá discussão todos foram comemorar para o refeitório, incluindo Leon

Carlos chega no refeitório entra ver grupo conversado e rindo.  
– Oi Carlos! Junte-se á nós! - convidou Sara  
– Não posso Sara, eu só vim aqui dizer uma coisa…Olhe Rubi…  
– Sim Carlos…  
– Ainda estamos á arranjar um dormitório prá você e prá safira, entretanto vocês têm de arranjar lugar para dormir esta noite.  
– á safira pode ficar comigo Carlos… - disse sara

_ isto é se ela não se importar…  
– Não claro que não…mas eu não quero incomodar….  
– Não incomoda nada!  
– Então está bem!  
– Bem…e você Rubi?  
– Não sei Carlos….  
– Você pode ficar com á Sora…  
– O quê? ._ Sora fica pasma  
– Á algum problema Sora?  
– Não…será um prazer!  
– A sério Sora?  
– Sim Rubi.  
– Bem… á é verdade… Leon, Sora… amanha estão de folga…  
– Porquê?  
– É para mostrarem ás redondezas á Rubi e á Safira…  
– Ah…ok…

Passado algum tempo, todos começaram á se retirar para os dormitórios  
No Dormitório de Sora  
– Bem…aqui estamos… não é grande coisa….  
– É um bom quarto… não se preocupe Sora, eu não me importo…até é acolhedor!  
– Ainda Bem!

Fool aparece de repente no qaurto de sora  
– AH! Este é aquele rapazinho que estava com aquela menina bonitinha…mas onde está á beldade?  
Sora fica apavorada, e quando rubi desvia o olhar, sora pega em fooll  
– Ouça…você não se mexe…não fala…e sobretudo não respira! Ouviu?  
– Como quer que eu viva se não posso respirar?  
– Não quero saber!  
– Ah não!  
– Ah sim! E mais se vejo você se esgueirando para ir á procura da Safira eu enrolo você com uma corda e fecho-o no armário!  
– Não! O armário não! Eu tenho claustrofobia! Principalmente daquele armário!  
– Então porte-se bem!  
– Está bem…  
– Sora está tudo bem?  
– Rubi! Está!  
– Ok….  
passado algum tempo sora se tinha deitado na cama e rubi num colchão  
– Boa noite sora…  
– Boa noite rubi…  
– E eu? Você não me dá um beijo de boa noite?  
sora abre os olhos e vê fooll tentando beija-la  
– Eu te AVISEI!  
– NÃO! POR FAVOR SORA! ME DESCULPE!  
Sora enrola fool com uma corda e fecha-o no armário  
– O que aconteceu sora?  
– Ah…nada Rubi…foi que…pensei ter visto algo e me assustei…ah ah ah .-sora embaraçada.  
– Oh…ok….boa noite…  
–Boa noite….ufa…

sora voltar a ser deitar sua cama enquanto isso no armário

– Sora….eu prometo não fazer nada….eu ficarei quieto….Sora! Sora! Sora…

Sora escuta Fooll reclamar dentro do armário ela não da bola e tentar dormi ,  
dia seguinte

– Bom dia Sora!  
– Bom dia Rubi! Dormiu bem?  
– Sim!

sora abre o armário e repara que fool não estava lá, apenas ás cordas  
– Mas….cadê ele?  
– Aconteceu alguma coisa Sora?  
– Não é possível! Cadê ele?  
– Quem?  
– O fool…  
– Quem é o Fool?  
– É …é…é um boneco!  
– Um boneco?  
– Sim….ah ah ah…  
– Agora sou boneco! Você não me trata com respeito! Eu, que sou o espírito do Kaleido Star!  
Sora se vira e vê fool, agarra-o e fecha-o no armário  
– Sora me tire daqui!  
– Sora, você está bem?  
– Oh… Rubi sim estou…você já está pronto?  
– Já, vou chamar á safira, ela está aonde?  
– Está no quarto em baixo…  
– Ok…não se demore…  
– Sim….

Rubi sai, e sora abre o armário

– Sora me desculpe á sério….

– Sora…  
Sora fecha o armário rapidamente escutar uma voz  
– Ah é você rosetta…  
– O que aconteceu?  
– Foi o Fool…  
– O que fez o mestre fool?  
– Rosetta! Não lhe chame isso! Ele não merece!  
– Rosetta me tire daqui!  
sora novamente abre o armário  
– Rosetta! fool se dirige á rosetta e se esconde atrás dela  
– Fool venha cá!  
– Não!  
– FOOL!  
– Mas o que aconteceu?  
– Pergunte ao MESTRE FOOL! Ou melhor ao TARADO!  
– Tarado? O que você fez desta vez fool?  
– Eu….eu nada….eu sou um anjinho!  
– AH AH AH….Deixei-me rir, esse tarado não tem vergonha! Mas…o que está fazendo aqui rosetta?  
– Recebeu uma chamada, Sora…  
– Uma chamada?  
– Sim….  
– De onde….  
– De paris….  
sora fica intrigada olhando rosetta  
" De paris…mas…quem será?"


	3. Chapter 3

**\- Capitulo 3**

Oi amiguinhos! No último episódio, estreamos á nova peça Quebra-Nozes! No qual foi um sucesso total! Além disso parece que á May arranjou um novo adversário! Tenho pena do Rubi! Neste episódio recebo uma chamada de Paris…quem será? "Ai! Não é possível! É….É….é o….".  
Entretanto eu e Leon mostramos ás redondezas a Safira e Rubi e encontramos um velho amiguinho! Bem, vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!

~~

Alguns minutos atrás, antes de Rosetta se encontrar com sora no seu dormitório. Vai ate o apartamento de Sara buscar fitar ajuda-la Safira de arruma seu dormitório.

– Bem á Safira precisa de uma fita, por acaso você não tem nenhuma?

– Tenho uma….  
– AH, que bom….  
– Mas á safira não ia sair com á sora e com os rapazes?  
– Ainda não foram…á Sora ainda não está pronta….e também estão á espera do Leon….

O Celular de rosetta começa tocar, ela retira do bolso e atende a ligação. Rosetta atende o telefone e diz.

_Boa tarde quem gostaria?

– É você Rosetta?  
– Sim, sou eu, quem fala?  
– Você não reconhece á minha voz?  
– Não…pera aí….você é o….  
– Sim sou eu, eu preciso de falar com á Sora, ela está com você?.  
– Não está comigo…acho que saiu….ela ia sair com o Jovem Leon e….  
– O QUÊ?.  
– Rosetta! – Sara a chama .

– Oh momento Sara está me chamando.

_ Tudo bem Rosetta eu espero.

_Sim Sara . ! Achei a fita

_Obrigado Sara. Sara entrega Fita para ela

– Rosetta quem está no telefone!

_ É verdade e Um ligação para Sora.

Rosetta pega novamente seu celular .

– Estou….…  
– Até que enfim  
– Me desculpe…olhe á Sora ainda não saiu…  
– «Não? Que bom….podia lhe dar um recado?»  
– Sim….

Depois da chamada, Rosetta se dirige ao dormitório de sora.

Minutos a traz ..

– Sora me desculpe á sério…. - Fooll pede chorando  
– Sora…  
Sora fecha o armário rapidamente  
– Ah é você rosetta…  
– O que aconteceu?

– Foi o Fool…  
– O que fez o mestre fool?  
– Rosetta! Não lhe chame isso! Ele não merece!

– Rosetta me tire daqui!

sora abre o armário fooll sai voado traz de rosatta

– Rosetta! fool se dirige á rosetta e se esconde atrás dela  
– Fool venha cá!  
– Não!  
– FOOL!  
– Mas o que aconteceu?  
– Pergunte ao MESTRE FOOL! Ou melhor ao TARADO!  
– Tarado? O que você fez desta vez fool?  
– Eu….eu nada….eu sou um anjinho!  
– AH AH AH….Deixei-me rir, esse tarado não tem vergonha! Mas…o que está fazendo aqui rosetta?  
– Recebeu uma chamada, Sora…  
– Uma chamada?  
– Sim….  
– De onde….  
– De paris….

sora fica intrigada olhando rosetta . _" De paris…mas…quem será?".  
– Quem era Rosetta?  
– Era….era o jovem yuri…  
– O JOVEM YURI!  
– Sim….  
– O que é que ele queria?  
– Bem…ele me pediu para lhe dar um recado…  
– O que é?  
– Bem…ele me pediu para que você se encontrar com ele…  
– Para me encontrar com ele? Como? Ele está em Paris!  
– Por isso mesmo ele….  
–Ah não! Não me diga que tenho de ir ter á Paris!

Do outro lado dá porta do dormitório de sora, Sara, Safira e Rubi escutam á convers

– Paris!  
– Bem…  
– Xiuuuuuuu…olhem que elas ainda nos ouvem…  
– Desculpe Rubi…  
– Ah Rubi não seja chato tá?  
– Safira! Xiuuuuu…  
– Não me diga Xiuuu…eu te digo o Xiuuu!  
– Meninos se acalmem por favor...  
– Desculpe Sara… dizem Rubi e Safira.

Entretanto Leon chega e vê eles três encostados á porta de sora. Leon fica intrigado

– Oi! O que vocês estão fazendo?

– XIUUUUU! Disseram rubi, sara e Safira  
– … Leon olhou pra eles com cara de poucos amigos  
– É que…estamos escutando á conversa dá sora e dá rosetta…. . explicou Safira  
– Sim…. Afirmaram os outros dois

– Porquê? Leon estava confuso  
– Bem…á sora recebeu uma chamada… explicou sara  
– Sim…de Paris… continuou Safira  
– Exato… concluiu Rubi  
– Quem era? Leon ficou muito intrigado  
– É isso que estávamos tentando perceber… disse rubi sussurrando  
– Ao que parece foi o jovem Yuri… diz Safira  
– O YURI!  
– XIUUUU….Jovem Leon! disseram os três  
– Me desculpem…o Yuri? Mas o que ele queria?  
– Bem…quer se encontrar com á Sora…  
– O QUÊ?  
– XIUUUUU!  
– NÃO!  
Leon empurra rubi para trás e encostou o ouvido, quando estava quase conseguindo escutar, desequilibrou-se caindo, levando Sara, Rubi e Safira atrás. Os quatros caíram no chão provocando um grande estrondo

Dormitório de Sora alguns minutos antes

– Não sora, você não vai ter que ir até Paris o…  
– Ah não? Então?  
– Me deixe explicar!  
– Ah…ok…me desculpe rosetta…  
– É assim o jovem Yuri me disse que ele vinha ao Kaleido encontrar-se com você! …  
– Ele vem ao Kaleido… diz sora pensativa  
– Sim… diz rosetta, enquanto estava tentando tirar ás cordas em volta de fool  
– Quando?  
– Isso não sei…ele disse que era daqui a algum tempo…  
– sora pensando "Ele vem cá…que será que ele quer?"  
– Sora…  
– Oh…o que foi rosetta?  
– Nada…é como você estava tão pensativa…  
– Não foi nada diz sora sorrindo

De repente um grande estrondo se ouve do outro lado dá porta de sora

– O que foi isto? pergunta sora espantada  
– Não sei… diz rosetta tremendo  
– Deve ser um demónio! Que veio pegar você sora! Por ser tão má para mim!  
– FOOL! gritaram Sora e Rosetta

Sora se aproxima dá porta e põe sua mão no puxador dá porta, atrás de sora estão rosetta e fool. Tudo ficou silencioso

– BUH!  
– AHHHHH! gritaram sora e rosetta

sora abre á porta gritando e sai correndo, atrás dela vem á rosetta também gritando, elas não reparam nos quatro caídos no chão, sora tropeça e cai, rosetta fica em pé.

– O que se passou? perguntam Safira, rubi e sara ainda no chão  
– Foi…foi…. diz rosetta ofegante

_Foi…  
– AH AH AH AH do quarto sai fool se rindo  
– Foi…VOCÊ FOOL! EU TE VOU MATAR! rosetta grita e corre para pegar fool  
– NÃO! ME DESCULPE ROSETTA! Fool tenta fugir  
– … Sara, safira e rubi olham aquela cena, e vêm rosetta se retirando correndo atrás de algo.

No meio daquela confusão não reparam ná sora e no Leon. Sora estava caída e em cima dela estava Leon, estes olhavam-se nos olhos intensamente.

– Sora…  
– Jovem Leon…  
– Você tem uns olhos lindos…  
– Leon…  
– Sora… Leon aproxima-se de sora, e seus lábios quase se tocam

Sara e safira se levantam ajudando Rubi também se levantando. É depois que reparam naquela cena

– Oh meu deus…dizem safira e sara corando  
– Não acredito… Diz Rubi pasmado

Entretanto aparece May e fica intrigada  
– Oi pessoal! O que está acontecendo?

ao ouvirem May, Leon e Sora se levantam limpado suas roupas

– MAY! gritaram Rubi, safira e Sara zangados  
– O que foi? May não entendia nada  
– Nada… disseram Leon e sora ao mesmo tempo  
– Graças á May não aconteceu nada… diz safira desiludida, pá Sara.  
– É….diz Sara também desiludida  
– Uhmm… Diz May suspeitando

_…não acredito….me cheira que se passou algo aqui….  
– Agora você deu pá ser gata? Miauu… Diz Rubi brincando  
– OH! SEU…SEU… May começa ficando furiosa  
– Seu quê? .pergunta Leon, com cara assustadora  
– Seu…acrobata lindo…. Disfarça May, se rindo estupidamente  
– Obrigada gatinha… diz rubi, gostando dá situação  
– Eu te digo gatinha…eu mato você… diz May sussurrando  
– O que disse May? . Pergunta Leon  
– Ah…nada…eu disse que vejo vocês mais tarde…. Tchau…

May sai correndo, olhando pá rubi com cara de má  
– Bem eu também vou…vou ter com o Carlos…tchau pessoal… Sara também se retira  
– Incrível, só estou aqui á 2 dias e já me querem assassinar! diz rubi rindo  
– Porque será? pergunta Safira, irónica.  
– Eu nem lhe respondo safira….Ei pombinhos vamos ou não? rubi chama sora e Leon  
– Vamos! respondem os dois embaraçados

Rubi e Safira, começam a andar e descem ás escadas, deixando Leon e Sora para trás.

– Sora….eu….me desculpe…. diz Leon sério  
– Oh…não tem mal… diz sora sorrindo embaraçada  
– Á sério?  
– Claro que sim….bem vamos lá! sora pega na mão de Leon puxando-o, descer as escadas rapidamente, Eles visitando vários sítios, almoçaram num restaurante ao pé do mar, foram á cafés, lojas e muito mais…  
Por fim chegaram ao parque onde sora atuou com o pessoal á 2 anos . Ela escuta alguém a chama-la .

– Ei! Você aí!  
– Quem eu? responde sora confusa  
– Sim…você não é aquela mocinha do kaleido star…aquela que fez de palhaço?  
– Palhaço? Rubi, Safira e Leon perguntam divertidos  
– Sim…sou eu…  
– Não se lembra de mim?  
– Você… sora começa pensando

_ …ah! Você é aquele garotinho que me pediu o meu primeiro autógrafo!  
– Você se lembra! Que bom! Á propósito, meu nome é Leonardo...  
– Eu sou á sora…  
– Eu sei!  
– Oh…  
– Eu sou o seu maior fã!  
– Meu fã?  
– Sim! Desde que me deu o seu autógrafo! Foi á primeira pessoa que me deu um!  
– É sério? Nem imaginava! . Sora ri  
– Leonardo! Com quem você está falando?  
– Mamãe, é aquela palhacinha que vimos no Kaleido star! Á que deu o autógrafo!  
– Ah! Me desculpe! Muito prazer…eu sou á Clara, a mãe !

_ Clara é . Sora sorri  
– Eu sou á sora…  
– Sora…  
– Oh…meninos desculpem….Leonardo, Clara, estes são os meus amigos do Kaleido que também são acrobatas….este é o Rubi, esta é á Safira e este é o jovem Leon…

Leonardo olha pra Leon e repara na cara dele

– Xiiiiii…você tem cara de mau! Imagino que não deve ter muitos amigos…  
ao ouvirem isto rubi, safira e sora se riem  
– Leonardo! Peça Desculpas!

Leon olha prá Leonardo e acabou por se rir também  
– Você é sincero e corajoso…gosto disso! Leon diz  
Foi então que todos se riram

– Bem nós vamos indo…  
– Apareçam no Kaleido!  
– Claro que sim! diz alegremente Leonardo  
– Que bom…então estarei te esperando! Sora sorri amavelmente  
– Ok…tchau!  
– Tchau!

Leonardo e sua mãe se retiram

– Que menino tão queridinho! diz safira  
– É não é? Diz sora sorrindo  
– Você lhe deu o seu primeiro autógrafo?  
– Sim! diz sora orgulhosamente  
– Eu gostei do moleque…é corajoso! Ri Rubi  
– Sim concordo… diz Leon  
– Cara de mau… sorri sora

olharam-se uns para os outros e começaram se rindo, Des pois tempo os quatros regressam para dormitórios , A chegar dormitórios Rudiz

– Bem…eu vou treinar… diz Rubi se espreguiçando  
– Eu também vou….vou ter com á Sara…tenho novas ideias para novas canções! Diz alegremente Safira.  
– Eu só espero não dar caras com á gatinha dá May! Senão ela me pode arranhar… disses zombar da cara da May .  
– Rubi… safira olha severamente para rubi, acabando por se rir  
– Tchau….  
– Tchau….  
Sora e Leon caminhão direção Palco do Kaleido a entra eles Mia mostrado algo pessoal do elenco.

– Mia! O que está fazendo? . Perguntou Sora  
– Sora! Veja isto! Mia corre até sora mostrando o seu portátil  
– Uau! O que é?  
– É o esquema pá nova peça…  
– Já?  
– Sim…o Carlos queria que eu já tivesse tudo pronto…  
– E o que vai ser á peça?  
– Isso é segredo!  
– Mia!  
– Depois você vai saber mas agora….á é verdade….á rosetta me pedio quando você chega-se se encontrasse com ela.

– …. sora olha mia confusa  
– Ela disse que é sobre uma chamada….  
– Ahhhh!  
– Ela está te esperando no seu dormitório…  
– Ok…até já….

sora sai correndo, passando Leon este fica intrigado

– Que aconteceu?  
– Jovem Leon! Ainda bem que está aqui! Mia olha pra ele com um olhar de quem não quer coisa boa.  
– …. Leon olha mia com receio  
– É assim….

Sora começa corre direção seu dormitório novamente. Vai ate quarto de rosetta bate na porta , Rosetta avisa ela poderia entra. Sora entra e fecha a porta.

– Até que enfim sora!  
– Rosetta…me desculpe…  
– Vá lhe ligue!  
– Ok…eu ligo…

Sora pega no seu celular marca o numero. O celular começou á Chamar

– Alô  
– Jovem Yuri, é á Sora…  
– Sora! Como está?.  
– Estou bem obrigada, e você?  
– Também…então, você já deve ter recebido meu recado não é verdade?  
– Sim…  
– E então?  
– Bem…ok….nós podemos encontrar…  
– Que bom…  
– Mas o que me quer dizer, jovem Yuri?  
– «Ah…isso sora, só lhe digo quando estiver frente á frente com você…»  
– Oh…  
– Bem…então nos vemos dentro de pouco tempo ai no Kaleido…»  
– Mas quando exatamente?  
– É surpresa!  
– Oh…  
– Adeus Sora…um beijo…  
– Adeus Jovem yuri…

Sora desliga o Celular

– Então? Rosetta pergunta curiosa  
– Ele vem cá….  
– Quando?  
– Não disse…  
– Oh! Assim não tem graça…  
– Ele parecia muito divertido…  
– ? Rosetta fica confusa

sora pensando  
_" Que será que ele me quer dizer?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Oi amiguinhos! No último episódio o jovem Yuri me telefonou! Ele vem ao Kaleido! Mas que será que ele quer? Bem entretanto eu e o jovem leon mostramos ás vistas á Rubi e a Safira….O jovem Leon…. "Sora…. Você tem uns olhos lindos…" Ai MEU DEUS! O que está acontecendo comigo?! Eu me sinto tão bem ao pé dele! Ai!  
Neste episódio é incrível como tempo passa….já se passou duas semanas e Mia anda atarefada com á nova peça, na qual ela guarda profundamente segredo….já se passaram duas semanas e nem sinal do jovem yuri….que é que ele está tramando eih? Coisa boa não deve ser….  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!

~~

Sora está sentada no paredão olhado o mar e á recordar, o momento que ela e Leon quase se beijaram

"- Sora…  
– Jovem Leon…  
– Você tem uns olhos lindos…  
– Leon…  
– Sora…

Leon aproxima-se de sora, e seus lábios quase se tocam

"Ele…quase me beijou…e eu….não evitem….porque eu não o evitem?...será que eu…"

– Ai que raiva! Sora, você tem de se concentrar!...Mas ele….Oh minha nossa!

De repente Rubi chega

– Se tá com raiva vá tomar vacina! Rubi se aproxima de Sora percebe ela havia expressão nada agradável.  
– Vá cuidar sua vida Rubi!  
– Nossa….você está brava mesmo…. Rubi olha sora admirado  
– Me desculpe Rubi…é que eu dou confusa… sora baixa seu rosto  
– É por causa do Leon? Rubi pergunta com sorriso matreiro, se encostando na parede  
– Como você sabia? Sora olha rubi espantada e vergonhado  
– Bem…só podiam ser duas pessoas que lhe á podiam chatear…ou era o Yuri ou o Leon….e visto que o Yuri está em paris….conclui que era o Leon….  
– O Yuri? O que o Jovem Yuri tem á ver?  
– Bem…eu vejo o seu olhar cada vez que falam nele….  
– O quê? Do que está falando? Sora por um momento fica atrapalhada  
– Sora….

rubi olha intensamente nos olhos de sora

_ Sora…eu amo você….  
– O QUÊ? Sora se desequilibra, mas rubi pega ela  
– Eu estava brincando garota! Rubi começa a ri .

_ Devia ter visto sua cara!  
– Não volte á fazer uma coisa dessas! Sora salta do paredão e olha zangada pá rubi  
– Me desculpe… Rubi olha embaraçado  
– Apanhei você! Sora deita á língua de fora  
– Sua matreira!  
– Ah ah ah ah ah . Sora se ri e foge  
– Venha cá!  
– Tente me apanhar! Diz Sora com língua de fora saindo correndo.

Sora e rubi foram desde os dormitórios até á praia, onde estavam sentados na areia, Ana, May, Rosetta, Leon, Ken, Sara, Safira, menos Marion e Yunatah que estavam brincando na água. Estes repararam em Sora e Rubi, este tentando apanhar Sora .

– Eu te vou pegar!  
– Ai não vai não!  
– Ah! Quase que te pego!  
– Ah ah!  
– Te peguei! rubi pega Sora, á enrolando com o seu corpo  
– Ai! Não! sora se tenta soltar  
– E agora, vou mandar você pá água! diz rubi com um tom de mau  
– Meninos….  
– Oh…. Sora e rubi reparam neles, mas rubi não solta sora  
– O que estão fazendo? Safira pergunta confusa  
– Á sora ainda não vos disse? Eu e ela namoramos!  
– É… O QUÊ? sora fica chocada .

Leon, que estava bebendo um sumo se engasga, os restantes ficam chocados, Ken fica branco, sem fala.

– Estou brincando pessoal! Deviam ver ás vossas caras! Rubi rindo

Leon pousa a lata de sumo, se levanta devagar, e se dirige á rubi…olha pra ele com uns olhos de quem quer matar alguém

– Ugg…Jo…Jovem Leon? V…você está bem? rubi pergunta gaguejando, e solta sora.  
– Rubi… Chamar Leon calmamente e se aproximando dele  
– Sim Leon? Pergunta Rubi com receio e recuando  
– Eu…TE VOU MATAR! Grita Leon, começando á correr atrás de rubi  
– Não! Me desculpe! Rubi tenta fugir de Leon

O resto do pessoal vê aquela situação e ficam admirados, mas sora começa se rindo. Todos olham para ela e se riem também. Leon, que tinha conseguido pegar rubi e que tinha ás mãos de volta do pescoço de Rubi, vê o que se está passando e se começa também á rir. Finalmente larga rubi, este apalpando á garganta, se ri também.

– Bom….não torne á fazer uma brincadeira dessa ouviu? Leon sacode suas roupas  
– Claro! Rubi se afasta de Leon

Mia vem á correr do Kaleido

– PESSOAL! Mia chama atenção todos.  
– Oi Mia! Disseram todos  
– Venham! Venham! Carlos chamou todo elenco!

Todos saem dá praia e dirigem-se ao Kaleido. Estão quase entrando no Kaleido quando ouvem um som familiar. É então que um Ferrari vermelho para mesmo em frente do kaleido e dele sai á pessoa no qual sora esperava.

– Jovem Yuri! todos ficaram admirados  
– Oi! Cheguei á tempo Mia? Yuri fecha á porta do carro e se dirige ao grupo  
– Sim chegou! Vamos lá! Não percamos mais tempo! Diz Mia entrando

Todos entraram no Kaleido e se dirigiram ao palco onde estavam já todo elenco reunido. Carlos repara em Yuri .

– Ainda bem que pode vir Yuri… Carlos diz  
– Claro…eu não iria perder esta oportunidade… Yuri sorri  
– … Carlos sorri Mia! Venha!  
– Sim! Mia se dirige a Carlos  
– Vocês devem estar pensando porque estão aqui não é verdade? Carlos pergunta,

_ Mia por favor….  
– É assim pessoal… eu já terminei o guias para a nove peça… que se vai chamar "Amor Proibido"….  
– Amor Proibido? Todo o elenco fica admirado.  
– Sim… Continuou Mia levantando á parte superior do seu portátil á história é a seguinte… É do tempo das guerras dos saxões, e dos irlandeses…é assim… um guerreiro, chamado Aikka, se apaixona por uma princesa irlandesa, chamada Marry, só que ás suas terras estão lutando uma contra a outro….  
– Uma guerra! Que fixe! May entusiasmada  
– May! Todos repreenderam .

– Continuando… diz Mia ajeitando os seu óculos .

_Eles se encontram pela a primeira vez numa batalha, onde Aikka se magoa, e então á Marry cuida dos ferimentos dele sem lhe dizer quem realmente ela é….e por passarem esses momentos juntos se apaixonam….mas entretanto quando os homens do rei estavam quase descobrindo esse amor, o rei manda , para as suas terras num barco á remos…. Mesmo assim Marry não revela á sua identidade a Aikka….  
– …. todo o elenco ouvia com atenção  
– Portanto Continuou Mia.

_ Mais tarde o Rei que governa Aikka, decide fazer um tratado de paz e aquilo que prova esse tratado é Marry, que terá de se casar com o rei….mas o outro rei nega….então o rei de Aikka o manda prá lutar contra os outros cavaleiros pára raptar Marry, e é ai que Aikka descobre que Marry é a princesa Irlandesa que vai ser obrigada á casar com o rei dele…mas eles não conseguem resistir á paixão que sentem um pelo outro…portanto eles se encontram várias vezes até que finalmente o rei descobre e os manda prende-los com á sentença de morte….O que leva ao nascimento de outra guerra, pois foi tudo parte de um plano secreto do pai de Marry para ficar com o reino do rei de Aikka, ai todo o mundo luta, e Aikka é libertado e perdoado pelo seu rei pois este percebeu o grande amor que existia entre Aikka e Marry….Aikka é enviado para á guerra onde luta vigorosamente mas no meio de toda aquela confusão Aikka é trespassado por uma flecha envenenada….

– Ohh… Sora e Safira olham uma para outra .  
– E no seu leito, Marry fica junto dele onde ambos juram amor eterno….Aikka acaba por morrer….Marry, depois dá morte de Aikka, planta duas Oliveiras, no sitio onde Aikka morre…e essas oliveiras crescem entrelaçadas como se estivessem abraçadas…Marry acaba por casar com o Rei de Aikka, mas ela continuou sempre fiel ao seu grande amor Aikka…

– Então o que acham? . Mia pergunta receosa.  
– Essa é á História? Não tem jeito para fazer brincadeira! .Anna cruza os braços.  
– Eu não gostei…. Dizem Sora e Leon ao mesmo tempo, que faz todo o mundo olhar para eles  
– Ai não? Então porquê?. Mia começa ficando nervosa  
– Eu não gostei…pois tem um final triste…. Diz sora  
– Exato…. E depois de termos feito uma peça alegre como o Quebra-Nozes, fica mal, estar interpretando uma história com um final tão trágico como esse… Completou Leon  
– Exatamente o que eu ia dizer… diz sora  
– Ah….é por isso que eu vim preparada… Diz Mia com um olhar assustada mente astuto  
– Ahm? Todos ficam confusos  
– Eu alterei o final dá História! .Mia sorrindo  
– AH! Todos ficam pasmados  
– Aikka morre na mesma mas…  
– … todos escutavam  
– Mas… reencarna noutro rapaz…. diz Mia orgulhosamente  
– Ah que bom! Sora sorri para Leon, este sorrindo também  
– Então agora vamos distribuir os papeis… Diz Carlos Sora!  
– Sim sora se endireita  
– Você fará o papel de Marry…  
– Que bom Sora! Safira agarra ás mãos de sora e sorri  
– É! sora sorri para safira  
– Leon… Carlos continuou Você será o Aikka…será o guerreiro e á reencarnação….  
– Sim… Leon olha para Sora e Ri.

– Yuri….  
– … todos olharam surpresos  
– Você será o Rei de Aikka….  
– Claro…. Yuri sorri  
– O pai de Marry será Rubi….  
– Que fixe! Ouviu sora eu vou ser o seu papai! Rubi fazendo careta de anjo.  
– Os meus pêsames sora…diz safira, deixando Rubi fulo  
– Obrigada… Sora ri com á situação  
– May, Rosetta e Anna… são os guardas que quase descobrem o caso….  
– Eheh! á três sorriram.  
– O resto do elenco será distribuído os papéis dos guardas e guerreiros, que vão ser divididos pelos dois clãs….vamos lá….peçam ás indicações á Mia….e comecem á treinar…Carlos sai.

– Safira, Sara! Chama Mia.

_ Vocês vão cantar no início dá peça….ná cena dá morte de Aikka e no final….ok? Tomem á canção… Mia entrega um papel para Sara  
– Está bom! Sara sorri. _ Vamos Safira….  
– Ok…até já Mia…. Safira e Sara passam por sora, Leon Yuri e Rubi ._ Sora….  
– Sim safira?  
– Tenha paciência com meu irmão tá? .Safira sorri piscando o olha._ Até já!  
– Claro…não se preocupe! sora sorri  
– Meninas…vamos! Mia se dirige para Anna, Rosetta e May._ Até já sora!  
– Até já! Dizem ás três  
– Até já! Diz Sora Sorrindo  
– Eu vou andando pára o ginásio….filhinha…á gente se vê lá! diz Rubi sorrindo, este se retira  
– S… Leon ia pá chamar sora mas é interrompido, ficando fulo  
– Sora á quanto tempo né? .

Yuri se dirige á sora  
– É! Como você mudou jovem yuri! Sora sorri  
– Eu não mudei muito…  
– á isso é que mudou! Dá pra ver que você agora está mais alegre e sorridente!  
– Oh…você viu isso tudo? Bem… yuri sorri  
– Desculpem interromper está reunião tão bonita…. Leon se dirige á Yuri e Sora.

_ Mas eu e á minha parceira Leon carrega no tom de voz ao dizer esta palavra.

_ Temos que treinar…portanto se não tiver um assunto sério pára lhe dizer creio que então não há mal….  
– Oh… sora fica admirada  
– …. Yuri olha para Leon com olhos de quem quer comer o outro

_ Não…não é assunto sério….  
– Então…. Se nos permite… Leon pega ná mão de Sora deixando está vermelha.

_ Vamos treinar…. Até já…. Leon se volta para á saída levando Sora pela mão.  
– Ahm… até já jovem Yuri! Sora vermelha se despede  
– Até já! Yuri diz

YURI POV

"Qualquer coisa aqui não bate bem…. Á sora não ficou exaltada nem nada…. Qualquer coisa se passou…. Tenho que descobrir o que é…. Pois pode arruinar os meus planos…"

No caminho para o Ginásios

– ! Quem pensa que ele é! Só porque já foi acrobata aqui, pensa que é o maior! Leon falava fulo para si.  
– Jovem Leon…Sora diz timidamente  
– Ahm … Leon pára e apercebe-se que está agarrando á mão de sora. Este larga á mão de sora e fica envergonhado.

_ Me desculpe sora….  
– Ahm…não tem mal… sora sorri embaraçada  
– É que aquele convencido me deixa fulo! Leon cerra os punhos  
Sora começa á rir  
– Uhm? .Leon olha pára sora e fica confuso.  
– Você fica engraçado quando ficar zangado! Sora sorri.

_ Vamos?  
– Ugg …sim v…vamos! diz Leon prontamente

Sora pega á mão dele e começa á andar. Leon não se importa

Ao longe se podiam ver figuras de gabardinas á observá-los

– Viu! Eu te disse May! .Mia radiante  
– Será? Ah…olhe que pode não ser…. May pensativa  
– Também concordo com á May… Rosetta se põe no meio]

Ao longe se podia ver Anna também de gabardina se aproximando

– Então? Perguntam ás três empolgadas  
– Ele ficou lá…muito pensativo…. Anna se junta ás três  
– Temos que avisar á Sara e á Safira… Diz Rosetta  
– É… talvez elas nos possam dizer o que acham…. Completa May  
– Vamos então…devagarzinho prá eles não nos verem…[Diz Mia

Ás quatro se dirigem ao dormitório de sara

Ao longe Ken repara nelas

– Que será que ela estão tramando? diz Ken para si


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

Oi amiguinhos! No último episódio o jovem Yuri finalmente chegou! E além disso á Mia revelou á sua secreta peça-a-a! Que é MARAVILHOSA! Ai o jovem Leon vai ser o meu amor? Neste episódio surpreso inesperadas vão acontecer, querem saber? Então têm de esperar pra ver!  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar…ar…ar!

~~

No dormitório de Sara ensinava nova canção a Safira.

– É isso mesmo!  
– A sério? Que bom!  
– Agora Safira, tente subir um pouco de nível…  
– Está bem Sara….

Sara escuta alguém bater em sua porta .

– Uhm? Quem será? Sara se levanta, se dirige á porta a e abre.

– Meninas? Sara ver as quatros juntas Mia , Anna , Rosetta e May.

– Oi Sara Disseram ás quatro

– Precisamos de te contar algo…. Diz Mia entrando e se sentando no sofá ao lado de safira.

_ E com você também safira…. Mia olha pra safira.

Anna, May e Rosetta entram e também se sentam, exceto Anna

– O que aconteceu meninas? Perguntou Safira.  
– Bem…é sobre á Sora e os dois…. Responde a pergunta de Safira ,a Rosetta.  
– Ahm? Safira fica confusa.

_ Dois?  
– É uma longa História …. Diz Sara se sentando  
– Então comecem á contar! Safira ansiosa

_ Eu quero saber!  
– É assim… começou Mia.

_ Desde muito tempo que reparamos que, o Yuri e o Leon, que eles só estão juntos com á Sora…  
– Exato… May.

Mia continua explicar ._ E sabemos também que eles só fazem o sacrifício de estar um ao pé do outro . O motivo é Sora , eles estão sempre brigar por ela . Acho estão competidos quem vai conquistar coração de Sora.

– Oh…. Safira espantada

_ Más como sabem disso?  
– O Leon foi o primeiro em quem notamos isso…. Anna  
– Sim…foi o primeiro…. Rosetta.

_ Se notou pouco tempo depois do show Lago dos cisnes…  
– Exato… Disse Sara

_ Ele após esse espetáculo, ficou diferente….  
– E você pode ver isso…. Diz Anna  
– É….ele dantes era reservado, não falava com ninguém….nem falava com á Sora como fala agora….e tinha um ar assustador…. Mia sombria  
– É…. Rosetta e May se arrepiam  
– Más agora ele parece um garoto….é como se fosse livre dás memórias do passado…e que quer viver no presente e futuro…. Sara sorri  
– Ele está muito diferente…e nós gostamos de o ver assim…. Mia sorri  
– O Leon sorri mais…. Começou Anna  
– Ri mais… disse Rosetta  
– Fala mais com á gente…. Diz May  
– E já não tem aquele ar assustador… completou Sara  
– Felizmente…. Suspiram May e Rosetta

Todas olham umas para as outras e riem

– Ah… e o yuri? Safira  
– Bem o Yuri….é já de algum tempo…. Mia se recordando  
– É….á Sora quando veio para cá idolatrava o Yuri….não tanto como á Layla….más se pode dizer que o achava príncipe dos seus sonhos…. Diz Anna  
– Ela ficava sempre corada ao seu lado… Sara ri  
– Se lembram quando á Sora fez aquela audição de pequena sereia? Diz Mia  
– Ui! Se me lembro! . diz Sara  
– Foi uma situação muito emocionante… diz Anna  
– Do que estão falando meninas? Perguntou Rosetta confusa  
– É verdade… á Rosetta e á May ainda não estavam conosco…. Diz Mia  
– Pois é… pensou Anna  
– Então? O que aconteceu? Desembuchem! Perguntou May ansiosa  
– Bem… May começou á sora teve de fazer uma audição para ser á protagonista no espetáculo pequena sereia…. Eu fazia de Princesa…. Á Anna…  
– Era o Príncipe… interrompeu Anna  
– Então, o que á sora tinha que fazer era passar uma cascata…. Diz Sara  
– De um trapézio…. Diz Mia  
– Para o outro… diz Anna  
– Oh… Safira, Rosetta e May ficam espantadas  
– Ná primeira tentativa á Sora foi tarde demais e não conseguiu pegar o outro trapézio… diz Mia  
– O que fez Sora cair… diz Anna  
– Ela se podia ter machucado…. Diz Sara  
– Se não fosse o Yuri…. Disse Mia

_Ele pegou ela antes de cair e ambos mergulharam na água….  
– Depois… foi uma cena encantadora… Sara ri, lembra da cena.  
– O que aconteceu? Safira e Rosetta  
– O Yuri beijou á Sora…. Mia corada  
– Á sério? May chocada  
– Bem…não foi um beijo…foi mais respiração boca á boca…. Anna  
– Ok…más para mim foi beijo e pronto! Mia aborrecida  
– Ok…não fique aborrecida Mia…. Anna  
– Continuando… Sara  
– Ah sim! Depois veio á parte do festival de circo…. mia  
– Ah isso…. May fica aborrecida  
– Que aconteceu? Safira fica confusa ao ver á cara de May  
– Eu fui para França mais o Leon… diz May Pois eu inventei á Espiral Demônio…. Que me fez ser escolhida para ser á sua parceira…  
– O que não deu chance á Sora…. mia  
– Até que Sora descobriu que podia ir ao festival…. Anna  
– Más como? Safira  
– O Yuri…. Anna e Mia  
– Se ela fosse á sua parceira teria chance de ganhar…. sara  
– E ela tinha ganho…. Rosetta  
– Más á competição e á pressão levaram Sora ao desespero…. sara  
– Más isso não interessa… Mia  
– Pois… o que interessa é que o Yuri ao ter treinado com á Sora para o festival, á conheceu melhor… Anna  
– E pensamos que foi nessa altura que ele se apaixonou por ela…. mia  
– Uhm… Safira finalmente percebendo  
– O nosso problema é… Anna  
– Não sabemos de quem á sora gosta mais… Mia  
– Uhm… safira pensando._ Más! E aquela Cena! Lembra Sara! Á do dormitório! – Uhm… sim! Lembro!

– Do que vocês estão falando? Perguntam ás outras  
– Bem… á sora e o Leon… Começou Safira  
– Sim… ás quatro olhavam para safira  
– Quase se beijaram! Sara alegre  
– O QUÊ? ás quatro ficam chocadas  
– Quando foi isso? Perguntam Mia e Anna  
– Foi quando eu e o rubi chegamos safira pensando No dia a seguir… quando íamos dar um passeio…. olha pá rosetta, depois de você e a sora terem saído de repente dentro do quarto…  
– Ah já sei! Mas eu não vi nada?! Rosetta confusa  
– Pois não você sumiu de repente correndo traz com algo….  
– Ah Rosetta nervosa "o fool…" pensa pois… então quer dizer que eles depois quase iam se beijar?.  
– Sim mas não deu em nada sara lamenta  
– Porquê? Quatro confusas  
– Porque a May de repente chegou e eles se aperceberam em que situação estavam…. Safira começou explicando.  
– Bem juntinhos….  
– No chão…  
– Quase se beijando….  
– Ai… Sara e Safira suspiram  
– Mas o que é que eles faziam no chão? Mia confusa  
– Não vimos… Safira nervosa  
– É a gente olhou e eles já estavam no chão….Sara também fica nervosa  
– Uhm… As quatro olham com suspeito  
– HEHEHEHEHE Sara e safira riem.

As meninas escutam alguém bater na porta então Sara grita.

– Entre! olham todas na direção da porta

Ken ao abri a porta ele ver as garotas sentada no sofá , de pois ele entra.  
– Oi sara .olha para as outras afinal estavam aqui…  
– Que quer Ken?  
– O Carlos quer falar com você Mia…  
– Ah ok… Mia se dirige a porta  
– E vocês deviam ir treinar … Ken olha para as outras três

Estas olharam umas pás outras aborrecidas, suspiram e se dirigiram a porta

– Desculpe mais uma vez Ken se retira com as outras. Sara e Safira ficam sós

– Ufa… se a rosetta descobrisse que estávamos escutando a conversa dela e da sora ficava furiosa… Sara se senta no sofá  
– É … Safira ri baixo._ Mas foi engraçado….  
– Sim Sara ri ._ agora vamos continuar…  
– Certo!

Pavilhões

Sora, Rubi, Leon e Yuri treinavam para a peça, entretanto numa passagem de trapézio a sora olha para Leon, cora , perde a concentração e cai na rede

– Sora você está bem? Yuri alarmado  
– Sim estou não se preocupe jovem Yuri .Sora sorri agarrando a sua mão direita

Yuri cai na rede junto de sora  
– Não seja boba sora eu sei que você se machucou…. Yuri pega na mão da sora gentilmente._ Ta doendo muito?  
– N...Não… Sora corada  
– Uhm será… yuri mexe a mão de sora e está solta um gemido de dor.

_ Viu eu sabia…não parece estar partida mas deve ter só dado um mal jeito…. Temos de ir a enfermaria…

Leon ao ver Yuri se aproximar de Sora ele descer do trapézio cai na rede segurança.

– Eu a levo lá…. Você já fez a sua parte de Bom Samaritano… Leon fuzila Yuri com os olhos  
– Eu estou sendo gentil e prestável… algo que você nunca será…. Yuri começa retrucar  
– Ai é… mas pelo menos eu não arranjei desculpa de ir para bem longe por ser fraco…

Yuri se levanta.

– Para sua informação seu cara de pau eu fui pra França para adquirir mais conhecimentos…nem todo mundo quer ser burro como você .Yuri sorri troçando  
– Seu! Leon fica furioso  
– Errr eu… Sora olha nervosa para eles dois

Entretanto rubi desce vai até sora  
– Venha… pega na mão esquerda de sora ajudando ela descendo a rede  
– E eles? Sora olha com receio para yuri e Leon.  
– Ah deixe eles se matarem! Você devia se preocupar com você…. Rubi sorri amavelmente  
– Ok… sora olha para trás enquanto se retira

Leon e Yuri reparam que sora tinha desaparecido  
– Más cadê ela?! Yuri se perguntou olhar para os lados não vela.  
– Deve ter ido embora por causa de você seu oxigenado!  
– Olha quem fala cara de peixe morto!

Escritório de Carlos

– Entendeu Mia?  
– Sim Carlos!  
– Mas isto fica só entre nós os dois… só poderá contar quando eu disser….  
– Sim…  
– Já pode ir….  
Mia sai do escritório lá fora May Anna e Rosetta a esperam  
– Então do que estiveram falando? Diz Anna  
– Pelo tempo que esteve ali foi algo importante… May admirada  
– Desculpem meninas, mas não poso dizer… o Carlos deu ordem pra eu não contar pra ninguém… ninguém mesmo…  
– Oh… as três ficam aborrecidas  
– Vamos treinar meninas? .diz Mia sorri  
– Vamos! As três contentes

Na enfermaria

– Não é nada de grave… a enfermeira sorri.

_ Foi só um mal jeito… mas mesmo assim não deve treinar por dois dias… isso pode piorar com o esforço… não deve esforçar a mão…ou seja nada de levanta pesos, nada de treinar e por ai fora…

– Oh mas eu tenho que treinar! Sora preocupada  
– Você não tem nada! Eu falo para o Carlos a sua situação ele vai compreender .Rubi sorri  
– Más…  
– Mas nada! Vamos! Vamos comer sorvete! Rubi animado  
– Ok … Sora derrotada sai da maca sorri e se dirige com rubi até a porta  
– Se lembre! Dois dias!

– Ela ficará em boas mãos! Rubi sorri

No quarto de Sara

– Bem…estamos prontas Sara sorri.

_ Você canta muito bem Safira …  
– Oh … não canto nada em comparação a você….você tem uma voz angelical. Safira corada  
– Que coisas que está dizendo! .Sara ri envergonhada  
– Mas é a verdade…  
– Como queira…para mim você canta muito bem e ponto final…. Sara sorri.

_ E mais! Voc.. Sara põe a mão na barriga  
– Sara… você está bem?  
– Safira…..rápido chame alguém….  
– Mas… Safira preocupada  
– Vá rápido[Sara contendo dor  
Safira se levanta e sai disparada em direção ao Kaleido

Entretanto no kaleido sora e rubi encontram as meninas

– Sora! mia olha para a mão ligada da sora.

_ Que aconteceu?!  
– Eu…bem… falhei o trapézio e cai na rede…. Dei mal jeito quando cai….  
– Mas está tudo bem? Perguntou Rosetta preocupada  
– Sim está! Só foi um mal jeito!  
– Teve sorte…podia ter sido pior….vai ter que ficar dois dias sem treinar…  
– Oh… As quatro ficam admiradas  
– E eu serei o protetor dela! Não deixarei ela se magoar ou fazer qualquer tipo de coisa que piore a situação! Rubi orgulhoso.

May começa se rindo alto e todos olham pra ela  
– Achou graça sua perua seca? Rubi diz secamente.  
May para de rir, olha feio para Rubi  
– Achei! Porque se a sora está na sua guarda vai sofrer mais! Tenho pena de si sora…. May lamenta.  
– Ouça cá sua cara de chimpanzé! Eu sou muito bom guardião ouviu?! Eu cuidei da Safira esse tempo todo e ela está bem de saúde!  
– Não me chame Chimpanzé seu, seu ….  
– MENINOS!  
Todos olham e vêm safira ofegante  
– Safira que aconteceu?  
– A sara…ela…ela…  
– Que tem ela?  
– Ela se está sentindo mal!  
– OH! .todos ficam preocupados e correm em direção do dormitório de sara  
– Safira avise o Carlos! .Diz Sora enquanto se afasta correndo  
– Certo! .Safira corre em direção do escritório de Carlos

Todos se dirigem até aos dormitórios e pelo caminho vêm Leon e Yuri caminhando cada um em cada lado da estrada. Estes reparam neles

– Que aconteceu? Yuri admirado ver Sora corredor sua frente parecia desesperada.  
Sora para ao pé de yuri  
– A sara ela se está sentindo mal!  
– O quê?! .Yuri fica preocupado.

_ Vamos! pega na mão esquerda de sora e ambos saem correndo.  
Leon olha admirado e decide seguir eles

No dormitório de Sara

Todos chegam ofegantes  
– Sara! Sora se dirige a ela._ O que está acontecendo?!  
– A minha barriga…ela está doendo…  
– Yuri rápido! Chame uma ambulância! Sora alarmada  
– Certo! Yuri pega no celular e marca o número  
– Sara…. Todas preocupadas  
– Calma sara….  
Yuri desliga o celular  
– Pronto a ambulância vem a caminho…  
– Ouviu sara! Aguente por favor! Sora segurando a mão de sara.

Passados alguns minutos a ambulância chega os paramédicos põem sara na ambulância. Carlos aparece correndo e entra com sara. A ambulância se dirige ao hospital.

No o Hospital

Sala de espera , Todos se mantinha em silencio, e quando Carlos em paciente ficava andado de uma lado para outro.

–Ai…porque estará a demorar tanto…. Carlos andando de um lado para o outro  
– Calma Carlos… devem estar fazendo testes…. Você vai ver que está tudo bem… Yuri tenta tranquilizar Carlos.  
– Sim… tem razão… Carlos se senta numa cadeira.

O tempo passa e o dia começa a chegar ao fim dando lugar a um por do sol magnífico…. Sora observa essa maravilha perdida nos seus pensamentos…  
– Sora…  
sora se vira e vê Leon sorrindo  
– Leon…  
Este se aproxima dela ficando ao seu lado olhando o sol se pondo devagar  
– A Sophie adorava ver o pôr do sol…

Flashback "6 anos atrás"

– Leon! Leon! Venha! Venha!

O dia estava terminando…se podia ver a linda cidade de Paris turbulenta, dado lugar a tranquilidade….Leon e Sophie Oswald passeavam pelas ruas… Sophie girava alegremente no seu vestido branco… "como um anjo" tal como as pessoas que a viam passar diziam…. Chegaram a uma grande escadaria que tinha um grande terraço onde se podia ver Paris brilhando a luz do pôr do sol

– Sophie tenha cuidado…  
– Ah Leon não seja chato… se divirta! Seja livre! Sorria de Alegria! Sophie rodopiando  
Leon não consegue lutar contra aquela alegria e pureza, acaba por sorrir  
– Viu, não custa nada!  
– É…  
– Veja maninho! O pôr do sol!  
Sophie aponta para a grande esfera de tom alaranjado, amarelo e vermelho…  
– É lindo não é Sophie?  
– É! Eu amo o pôr do sol! Significa o fim de um dia… de mais um dia que se passou…mas transmite tranquilidade e beleza…  
Leon olha encantado para Sophie  
– Além disso é algo que sempre vai acontecer…. Algo que apesar de anos e anos que passarem ele vai permanecer ali… dando o seu esplendor…. Até um dia finalmente extinguir…. Sophie fica pensativa  
– Sophie….  
– Eu não me recordo da mamãe e do papai… mas me contaram que a mamãe era apaixonada por pôr do sol… e foi ao ver um que ela conheceu o papai… eu espero um dia me aconteça o mesmo… que encontre alguém tal como a mamãe encontrou…. Sophie sorri  
– Mas é claro que você vai encontrar! Não tenho menor dúvida disso! Leon sorri

E assim os dois irmãos ficaram observando o pôr do sol…. Naquela tarde quente e calma…cheia de alegria…

FIM DO FLASH BACK

– Ela simplesmente adorava ver o sol se pondo devagar… olha com um olhar de magoa  
– Leon… [sora olha com ternura para Leon e abraça ele.

_ Tenho a certeza que onde ela estiver está vendo nesse momento esse Lindo por do sol… olhando para fora  
– É… Leon retribui abraço.

Yuri repara em sora e Leon abraçados e fica triste desvia olhar.  
– Não se preocupe… você ainda tem tempo….  
Yuri olha e vê safira  
– Errr você é…  
– Safira Dasmuck irmã daquele paspalho ali .olha para rubi que estava discutindo com May…. Ri baixinho.  
– Claro… é a nova acrobata….  
– Cantora… eu infelizmente me reformei das acrobacias….agora só canto…  
– Oh…  
– Como estava dizendo, não perca a esperança Jovem Yuri…. O Leon ainda não conquistou a sora completamente…fé…tenha muita fé…. safira sorri.

_ até já Ela ser retira  
Yuri fica pensando nas palavras de Safira  
– Fé… é isso ai…. Hoje vou pedir pra ela….

Anoiteceu e finalmente uma enfermeira aparece

– Desculpem alguém aqui é familiar da Menina Sara Dupont?  
Carlos estava dormindo então May da cotovelada pá ele acordar. Este acorda sobressaltado  
– EU!  
A enfermeira sorri calmante para Carlos  
– É pra dizer que a moça Sara está ótima…  
Todos ficam aliviados.

– E tenho mais uma boa notícia…. A enfermeira olha para os rostos de cada um._ Vocês vão ter mais uma pessoa gatinhando no kaleido…  
– Quer dizer que… Safira espantada  
– Está grávida?! Sora chocada.  
A enfermeira acena com a cabeça afirmativamente  
– AHH! todas ficam histéricas  
– Um bebe! Que bom! sora olha para Leon este sorri pra ele  
– Então Carlos você não diz nada?  
Carlos estava paralisado  
– Eu…eu vou ser papai!…  
Rosetta se aproxima de Carlos  
– Você se sente bem?  
Carlos olha pra rosetta  
– Eu…EU VOU SER PAPAI! Ele agarra rosetta rodopiando com ela no ar.

_ Vou ser papai!  
– Ai! Carlos me ponha no chão! .pedi-o Rosetta tonta  
todos riem com a cena

Anoiteceu e todos estavam de regress. ao Kaleido exceção do Carlos que ficou no hospital com Sara….

Portões do Kaleido  
– Sora…  
Esta se vira  
– Sim Jovem Yuri?  
– Eu precisava de falar com você… Yuri olha para Leon.

_ a sós…  
– Oh… ok… sora olha para Leon.

_ vejo você amanhã… sorri  
– Sim…Leon olha com olhar fuzilador para yuri se aproxima deste sussurra ao seu pense em ser engraçadinho ouviu? Senão eu juro que arranco cada fio do seu cabelo oxigenado e faço você engolir ele….  
Yuri sorri  
– Até amanhã Leon…  
Leon se retira  
– Vamos sora?  
– Sim…

Yuri e sora andavam pela beira mar…. o mar estava sereno e brilhante… a lua lhe dava um aspecto mágico…

– Sora…  
– Sim jovem yuri?  
– Bem a razão por que eu queria falar com você é porque eu queria pedir algo pra você…  
– O quê?  
[uri para de caminhar  
– Eu queria que você viesse para França comigo…  
– Como?! Sora fica chocada  
– Venha comigo para Paris…  
– Mas…eu não posso… a peça…  
– Depois da peça… vamos depois da peça…  
– Não sei s o Carlos…  
– Eu já falei com ele…  
– Como?!  
– Ele diz que não tem problema e que até seria bom pra você aprender novas acrobacias… só depende da sua decisão…  
– Eu…  
– Claro que será só por um tempo…2 meses… que acha? Yuri olha para sora  
– Bem eu…. [ora olha para Yuri vendo seus olhos brilhando intensamente e cora]

Sora pensando

"Ir com o Jovem Yuri para Paris… eu…. Porque será que meu coração começou a bater tão depressa…eu… estou tão confusa…que vou dizer?!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

Oi amiguinhos! No último episódio o jovem Yuri me pediu uma grade probo ta de eu ir a Paris com ele Le. Le aiaia! Mais eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo preto do Jovem Yuri o meu coração começo a bater forte ! Neste episódio teremos perdidos nós pensamentos, querem saber? Então têm de esperar prá ver!  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!

Na beira do Mar

– Eu queria que você viesse para França comigo…Yuri diz  
– Como?! Sora fica chocada  
– Venha comigo para Paris…

– Mas…eu não posso… a peça…  
– Depois da peça… vamos depois da peça…  
– Não sei s o Carlos…  
– Eu já falei com ele…  
– Como?!  
– Ele diz que não tem problema e que até seria bom pra você aprender novas acrobacias… só depende da sua decisão…  
– Eu…  
– Claro que será só por um tempo…2 meses… que acha? Yuri olha para sora  
– Bem eu…. sora olha para Yuri vendo seus olhos brilhando intensamente e cora

Sora pensando

"Ir com o Jovem Yuri para Paris… eu…. Porque será que meu coração começou a bater tão depressa….eu… estou tão confusa…que vou dizer-lhe ?!"

–Bom! ... Eu não sei jovem Yuri .. sora surpresa

– Não ser preocupe eu não vou de pressionar.

–Só gostaria de saber a sua resposta mais tarde. Yuri diz

– Ahh ?

–Depois da peça eu fica aqui por 2 semanas para resolver um assuntos com o Carlos ..

– Mais quando você tiver certeza ..

–Sora você me dará sua resposta ,você me diz ok.

sora fica mais aliviada por não ter que responde agora e logo e abraça o jovem Yuri

–obrigado pro tudo Yuri você e um grade amigo. sora diz meia envergonhada

–Mais pelo o que ?

–Você sempre me ajudo quando eu estava em uma situação ruim.

–pelos a contraiu você me ajudo sora ..

– Por sua causa eu esqueci o meu passado e desistir da minha vingança...

Yuri e sora a inda abraçados

– Então vamos volta Yuri diz

–sim! Sora sorri

Yuri e sora volto a os dormitórios Yuri estende a sua mão para Sora e diz ._ posso te acompanhar senhorita

–é claro! sora envergonhada

Dormitório apartamento de Mia

"Mia ou sair de seu quarto para a varada. ! Olha para baixo ao repara ver sora e Yuri juntos volto de braços , Mia ao ver aquela cena fica espantada.. "

–O MEU DEUS ! Mia diz .

_ balança a cabeça e esfrega as mão nos seus olhos para ver isso mesmo era real o que ela estava vendo ...

Mia pensado

_"poxa que inveja ela tem dois homens lindos ao seus pés .!será que eu um dia cria coragem para fala Jill os meus verdadeiros sentimentos para ele" ..

Ao chegar no dormitório

–Muito obrigado jovem Yuri por me acompanhar sora diz

– de nada bom eu vou indo ok . Yuri diz

– boa noite sora até amanhã .

– Até se cuida Yuri.

Yuri de pois de deixa sora na porta dormitório entra seu carro e volta para o seu apartamento.

Yuri pesando

"com o Leon no meu caminha vai ser mais difícil converse a sora ir comigo para paris."

Flashback no hospital

Jovem Yuri.., - Não se preocupe… você ainda tem tempo a inda.. não perca a esperança Jovem Yuri…. O Leon ainda não conquistou a sora completamente…fé…tenha muita fé….

Fim de Flashback

Dormitório ao entra no seu quarto sora

– oi sora diz Fool com uma cara seria

– fala fool o que você quer ?

–como a sim eu quero !?

– quando você vais essa cara e pro que tem alguma coisa que vai acontecer ..

fool logo ver em seu bola mágica duas constelação ambas ganho mais brilho que nunca peixe e escorpião um novo desafio está prevê a começa a flecha de Sagitários abri o seu próprios caminho..

–Como a sim Fool.!?

–só nos resta espera .!

– então Sora pro que você não vai ir tomar um banho para relaxar.!?

– e claro que eu vou sim mais antes.!

Sora olha para cara de foll antes de tomar banho amara ele em uma corta bem apertada para que ele não fuja e jogar ele no seu armário que impeça o Fool ver a Sora tomando banho..

–SORA ME TIRA AQUI ME DESCULPA ... Fool diz: gritando de dentro do armário

–SORA EU PROMETO NÃO FAZER MAIS GARCIA SORA ...

–PRO QUE VOCÊ TÃO MAL COMIGO SO PRO QUE EU SO O ESPÍRITO DO PALCO ..

– EU EXIJO MAIS RESPEITO PRO MIN ... SORAAA !

Ao sair do banho Sora ser arruma para ir dormir e solta o Fool

Fool diz em pensamento - até que vim ela me soltou... !

"Ao ser deitar na cama Sora ser pergunta "

[Pensamento _"sora ser pergunta o que está acontecendo comigo...?..eu nunca fiquei a sim quando eu estol preto do jovem Leon e do Yuri..? o meu coração começa a parte forte que eu fico sei palavra para dizer ...! Mias ... eu cinto que me falta algum só que não sei o que é...Bom deixa para la e melhor eu ir dormir que amanhã tenho um longo dia de trabalho."

–A e boa noite Foll

–boa noite mais não vai nem me dar um beijinho de boa noite .!?

–Fool não começa.

– ok mais você e muito mal comigo boa noite.

De amanhã no Dormitório Mia Anna vão até o quarto da sora chama ela para tomar café da amanhã no refeitório .

– oi bom dia Sora diz:Anna e Mia sorrido

–oi bom dia meninas .sora sorrindo

– e tão vamos e claro a é mais cadê a May e Rosetta ?

– elas já fora

– ata

No refeitório

– Anna Mia já sabe o que vocês vão comer ?

–Anna a inda não!

indo para a mesa que as quart Ava Rosetta e May esperado e logo a trais vindo Rubi e Safira... sentado na mesa com May, Rosetta, Anna, Mia e Sora.

– Sora que linda cena foi a que la com o Yuri ontem a noite os dois voltado de braços. Mia pergunta

Tudo olha Para Sora e fica espantados...

O QUE ? .TODOS

– E ontem a noite eu vi Sora e Yuri voltado juntos ele trazia Sora até a porta dormitório. Mia diz

– Calma Pessoal nada de mais o Yuri ontem a noite só queria falar comigo. e me féis companhia até os dormitório.

Todos curiosos

–Mais Sora o que o Yuri quis falar com você ? Rosetta pergunta

–Bom ele me féis um convite para eu ir com ele para Paris ..

Todos surpresos e de bocas a pretas

–o que foi que você respondeu ?. May pergunta

– como ele me pego de surpresa eu não tive certeza o que eu ia responder. Mais ele me diz que já tinha falado com o carlos a respeito de eu para Paris que seria bom para min aprende novas acrobacias em Paris ele so me diz depende da minha decisão. Que ele ilha fica aqui por 2 semanas para resolver um assuntos com o carlos a sim quando eu tiver certeza do que eu quero ele me diz ta resposta para ele .

– Sora pro quando tempo ser você for realmente para Paris o Yuri de falo quando tempo ia fica ?Safira pergunta

– Uns 2 meses

– Pessoa eu vou indo para o treino !

–mais você não pode treina por 2 dias ou você esqueceu.?! Rubi diz

–Eu sei só vou para o treino para ver o Jovem Yuri e jovem Leon treinar para que não fique pedida nos passos ..

– bom eu vou indo até mais..

TODOS DIZ ATE

–A Sora ela nunca percebe o que está acontecendo como ela consegue ser tão distraída a ponto de não repara Yuri e Leon gosta dela como ela consegue ficar calma nessas horas.?! .May diz

–Isso e verdade ... mais será qual do dois ela mais gosta ..? Anna diz.

todos finco intrigado

No ginásio

"Sora vai ate o ginásio para ver o treino de Leon e Yuri !ao entra na fala de treino repara que Leon e Yuri então muito que tos e não ser olhava um para outro ! Uma corrente de olhar passo entre os dois a pondo de um quere matar o outro."

Sora a ver areação dos dois parecia que eles queria ser matar

Olá Sora o que está fazendo aqui ? ... sabe que você não pode treinar para os dois dias ...Yuri diz

'com aqueles olhar de preocupado olhos brilhando intensamente violeta'

–Eu sei só vim ver o treino de você dois .

E quando o Carlos discutia sobre a pesa com Mia no escritório e kate e Layla

–Mia tem quer fazer mudança na página 35 a 37 do roteiro Kate diz

–Certo...

–você tem 3 dias para entrega as modificação do roteiro .. Carlo termina a reunião sopre a pesa pro hoje! tenho que ir até o hospital busca a Sarah

–Mas aqui entre nós, quem vocês acham que a Sora escolheria? –Mia perguntou com um meio sorriso. Já estavam fazendo uma tabela de votos pra cada um dos acrobatas e bem... Não precisava nem falar que até nisso os votos estavam empatados;

–YURI/ LEON; Carlos e Kate falaram ao mesmo tempo.

–O que? –Mia perguntou confusa. Layla arqueou a sobrancelha. –Eu acho que é o Leon; Kate falou, em tom de sentença.

–Eu não, tenho certeza de que é o Yuri; Carlos rebateu.

–Duvido, mesmo porque o Leon é mais bonito e tem cabelo cumprido, não sei o que ela veria no Yuri; a garota falou torcendo o nariz.

–O que tem o cabelo com isso? -Carlos falou revirando os olhos.

Mia e Layla observavam os dois com uma gotinha escorrendo na testa, pareciam dois políticos em ano eleitoral, querendo provar quem merecia o voto do povo.

–Além do mais, a relação dela com o Yuri é bem mais longa do que como parceira do Leon; Carlos argumentou.

–Duvido; Kate rebateu, com ar descrente.

–Oras, se eu bem me lembro não foi o Leon que saiu de Paris pra falar com ela antes de um teste; o chefe falou enfezado.

–Como? Quando foi isso? –Mia perguntou surpresa, não lembrava desse fato.

–Ahn! Bem...; O chefe falou passando a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos, abrira a boca na hora errada; ele pensou.

–Isso mesmo, que historia é essa? –Kate falou, quase pulando em cima do chefe para fazê-lo falar.

Sem outra opção Carlos acabou por explicar o que acontecera no teste em que Sora executou pela primeira vez a Ilusão dos Mares e Yuri viera lhe ver.

–E você nunca contou isso pra gente? –Mia falou indignada. –Ou melhor, como a Sora nunca contou isso pra mim?

–Não cabia a mim, era algo só deles; Carlos respondeu paciente. –Quanto a Sora ela deve ter tido seus motivos. Além do mais, os laços de amizade entre os dois sempre foram muito fortes, mesmo quando as coisas estavam difíceis; ele completou com ar enigmático.

–Bem, que seja. Um a zero pro Yuri, mas aposto que o Leon tem bem mais pontos com a Sora do que o Yuri; Kate retrucou.

–Ahn! Vocês não acham que estão levando isso a sério de mais? -Layla perguntou, vendo que os dois já estavam discutindo de novo. Balançou a cabeça, era melhor não interromper, pela cara dos dois era possível ver que a discussão iria longe.

Parou com um olhar vago para um ponto pouco importante na parede.

–"Uhn! As coisas estão bem mais interessantes por aqui do que pensei"; ela pensou, com um sorriso imperceptível nos lábios.

No Dormitório

rosetta em seu quarto conversando com Foll

–amanhã no vamos ter um dia folga!

– que tão tira um dia para relaxar mais sei treinamento. ?!

– Hum.. boa ideia Foll que ser nos ir para a praia amanhã ?

– e claro eu vou ver se Sora e meninas quere ir amanhã..!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Um dia para relaxar parte 1**

 _ **Oi amiguinhos! No último episódio ! Todos ficarão olhado para min iaiai o que está acontecendo? eu não estou sabendo.. ! Querem saber? Então vão ter ler !  
Bem amiguinhos vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!  
Um dia para relaxar !**_

 _ **Um dia para relaxar !**_

Indo direção ao refeitórios Sora seus amigos, sento juntos começa conversa entre si.

–Oi pessoa. Rosetta diz e todo responde _ Oi.

Rosetta continua dizendo. _ amanhã teremos um dia de folga, o que acham de irmos a praia amanhã?

_ Seria uma boa ideia. Diz Safira animada.

Mia diz _ Eu também vou. E vocês pessoa? . Ela pergunta resto da turma.

_E tão vamos todos juntos?

Todos responde _"Sim".

Todos estão combinado o que levariam para a praia, quando Anna ver o Yuri entrado no refeitório. Ela diz .

_ Olha –la pessoas

_ O que foi Anna? _ Perguntou Safira

– O-O-O-O-O Yuri acabo de entra no refeitório . Todos começa olha direção da Anna ela começa escutarem nome "Yuri" Todos olha na direção dele, ele caminha tranquila mente direção balcão. Todos se mantinha em nervosos ao ver Yuri bela primeira ves entrado no refeitório, sem entender muito bem situação Safira pergunta.

_Por que vocês estão essa cara de espantado?!.

Sora responde._ E por que Yuri nunca entro no refeitório, ele costuma almoçar e jantar no restaurante mais conhecido da cidade também um mais caros.

– Entendo , Porque será decêndio vim comer aqui?. Ela pergunta.

Rosetta ver Yuri preparado prato de comida, ela começa cutucar Sora e diz.

_ Sora porque você não convida Yuri ser sentar conosco?

_ Ah? Porque tem que ser eu?

_ Porque você é mais próxima dele . Você é única conversa com ele, do elenco Yuri não conversa mais com ninguém além de você Layla.

_ Ta bom eu vou chamar ele, não sei ele vai aceitar sentar conosco. Sora suspira ela levanta mão acena direção Yuri e diz.

_ Yuri!

May se aproxima do ouvis de Rosetta e pergunta.

– Ei Rosetta ,pro que você mandou Sora convidar o Yuri para sentar com conosco?

_. Porque nós poderemos sabem de quem a Sora gostar mais. Rosetta dá uma risada de canto.

Sora se levanta vai direção do Yuri, ao se aproximar dele ela pergunta.

–Oi Jovem Yuri gostaria de sentar conosco? Bom e claro ser não for incomodo ? Diz Sora envergonhada.

–Muito o brigado por me convidar Sora, seria uma prazer me sentar com vocês. Diz Yuri e quando sorria.

Sora é Yuri vão direção mesa onde todos estavam sentados comendo e conversava

_ Então já decidiram ? Sobre amanha?. _ Sora pergunta

_ Já sim. Nós vamos nos encontramos amanhã no píer as 10:00horas da amanhã. – diz Rubi.

\- Yuri Gostaria de ir conosco amanhã a praia? Rosetta pergunta, todos ficam espantados.

Sora começa se pergunta em seus pensamentos porque ela convidou o Yuri ._"Porque ela está convidado o Yuri? Ela sabe ele não costuma sair pessoal do elenco. Será que ela está tentado ajuda-lo fazendo com que ele ser tem bem pessoal do elenco? "

–Bom eu não tenho num compromisso a amanhã. Seria prazer acompanhar vocês Yuri lhe dando pequeno sorriso.

_Então está tudo certo, nós encontramos amanhã no píer as 10:00hrs. Diz Roseta.

_Eu vou conversa com o Pai da Marion deixa-la ir com conosco amanhã na praia. Diz Mia

– E claro nós não podemos esquecer da Marion . Sora diz

De pois de jantarem, Yuri se despede de todos ele volta para seu apartadamente de carro. Sora as meninas segui o caminho seus dormitório.

–Rosetta porque você chamo o Yuri irmos com nós a praia. Perguntou Safira.

– Você não reparou?

– em que .Safira mais confusa

\- Na hora que Sora se foi levantar para chama-lo , você não percebeu ela começo a ficar nervosa envergonhada?. Bom eu vou até o dormitório de Leon também convida-lo. Diz Rosetta.

– Ah ? Porque vai convidar ele também?

_. Seria muito chato apenas dar vantagem para Yuri, você não acha? Rosetta da um sorriso de quem vai apronta.

_ Bom eu vou indo Safira, Boa noite nós vemos amanhã.

_ Tchau Safira.

Safira entra no dormitórios segui o seu caminho seu quarto e quanto Rosetta vai no apartamento de Leon para convida-lo .

Leon escuta alguém bater em sua portão, ele pergunta quem é. Antes de abri. Então Rosetta responde.

_ Boa noite Leon sou eu Rosetta.

Leon vai até sua porta abre ao ver Rosetta ele pergunta.

_ Rosetta o que gostaria?

_Olá Jovem Leon eu vim te dar um recado.

_ Qual recado?

_ Sim. Amanhã eu "Sora" e pessoal do elenco vamos passar o dia na praia, você gostaria de vim com conosco? Aproveita o nosso dia de folga ?.

_Tudo bem , eu com vocês .

_ Fico feliz em saber você jovem Leon tenha aceitado nosso convite irmos a praia, nós vemos amanha as 10:00am no píer certo?. Ate amanha boa noite .

_ Tchau!

Rosetta se despede do Leon e volta para seu quarto, Leon ao fechar sua porta ele pensa._"Sora, poderei passar um normal ao lado dela?".

De amanha na hora todos haviam combinado ele se encontro no Píer. Rosetta Anna Sora May Mia Marion esperavam por Yuri quando eles ver Leon aproximando deles.

– Anna o que o Leon está fazendo aqui ?. Mia pergunta a Anna

_eu não sei ?. Anna a responde falado baixo.

– Foi eu que convidei o Leon. Diz Rosetta sorrido.

De pois de dois minutos Rubi e Safira chegam no píer

– A agora só falta o Yuri chegar . diz Sora sorrido

_"O que? Yuri também vem" .Leon passado

– O lá , ai vem o Yuri ..diz Anna

– Bom dia desculpa por me atrasar .Yuri diz

_"Agora que acabo o meu sossego" .Leon pesado olhado para o Yuri olhar de assassino.

– Olha só quem apareceu, eu não esperava você vieses Leon. Diz Yuri encarado Leon

Uma corrente desafio passa entre os Leon e Yuri para quebra a que ele clima Sora diz

– Que tal todos estão aqui nós já podemos ir agora para a praia . Sora diz sorrindo

– olha Safira Sora parece muito animada hoje

– mais Rosetta será que foi uma boa ideia chama o Leon ...

– AHH ! como a sim Safira você está torcendo para o Jovem Yuri ? Por acaso?

– ixiiiiiii fala mais baixo Rosetta ,eles podem nos o vir .

Rosetta e Safira a trais de todos conversado entre si e quando Sora caminhava com e conversava com outros.

_ Olha só Rosetta O Leon e Yuri não para de olhar para a Sora " HEHEHE isso vai fica melhor do que eu esperava . Diz Safira

May repara que Rosetta e Safira conversava muito baixo –"O que será que essa duas estão aprontado isso e muito suspeito... May dá uma passo a para trais ..

– O que vocês duas então tramando ? chegando preto de Safira e Rosetta

– Ahh nada eu Safira só estamos conversado sobre o que nos vamos a fazer quando chegar na praia .. Rosetta diz

– e-e-e isso May Safira fala nervosa

– May você vive implicado com tudo mundo , para de ser chata , deixa elas conversa em paz. Desses Rubi.

– O moleque me deixa em paz vai procura outra pessoa, e ver se para encher o saco. Diz May sai irritada andado na frente deixado Rosetta e Safira .

– Como esses dois brigões atoa

– Rosetta é melhor voce nem ligar, eu já estou acostumada . Meu irmão tem essa mania incomodar mesmo, tem dia ele não sai do meu pé. Safira e rosetta as duas se olham começa ri.

Chegando na praia , eles começam arruma as coisas , Anna e Mia arruma rede poderem jogar vôlei, Marion estava Yunatan brincado na agua. May estava deitada de baixo do guarda-sol relaxado.

– Bom agora que nos terminamos podemos relaxar e aproveita o dia .Anna diz

– é verdade já vais um bom tempo que nós não tiramos um dia de folga como esse para relaxa e sair com os amigos .Mia Diz

– AI AI ! Como isso está pesado . Reclama sora pegando caixa de ensopo havia as bebidas dentro.

– Sora deixa eu ter ajuda. Leon pega a caixa de ensopo das mão de Sora.

\- Jovem Leon está muito pesada deixa eu ajuda...

– Não está tudo bem eu aquento sozinho

– Oh! Obrigado Leon . sora cora

– De nada Sora ..

Na praia Rosetta estava biquíni amarelo um desenho de estrelas, Safira usado maiô brando listras rosa , Anna aparte de cima do biquíni vermelho só meio de seu biquíni entre os peito uma estrela usado um short azul , Mia usava tope tomara que caia Rosa listras branca , Yuri apenas usava camiseta branca short preto umas desenhos de letras escritos no short , Marion maiô amarelo , Leon blusa preto short preto , Sora usava biquíni branco apenas os cordão amarava asa costa se pescoço mesmo tom de cor sua lingerie branca presa a duas argolas, Rubi usado camiseta vermelha short branco.

– Quem vai jogar vôlei para nós montamos os times .perguntou Rubi diz

\- EU VOU JOGAR . Anna grita

– Vamos lá Mia jogar Rosetta diz

– SIMM !

– MARION VEM JOGAR TAMBEM? . Rosetta grita

– Não obrigado eu vou fica nadado com yunatan

– Ok

_ Tome cuidado, Marion não sai daqui.

_ Sim , eu tomarei cuidado.

De baixo dos guarda-sol Sora e Safira conversam

– Ei Sora pro que você não tira a sua blusa e short ?

– É Ahh eu to com vergonha ...

– do que ? . Safira

– Fica só de biquíni e estranho para min ..

– Para com isso Sora você está entre amigos nada demais .

Sora se levanta ela retira sua blusa seu short , coloca sua roupa dentro sua bolsa.

_ Olha lá Sora não é apenas voce está ficado de roupa de banho. Diz Safira olhado direção Yuri, Safira aponta direção do Yuri para que Sora o nota-se .

ela direção o mar ver Yuri retirado sua blusa coloca seu ombro direito, ela cora ao tonar músculos definidos dele.

Safira dá um sorrio malicioso ao notar rosto de Sora estava ficando vermelha. Sora desvia olhar não ter que olha Yuri, ela não estava acostumada ver homem sem blusa mostrado seus corpos definidos, no Japão não e costume os homens andarem ou ficarem sem blusa ao treinarem.

– Ei! Sora chamando Sora de volta para Terra! Vocês está sentido bem? Seu rosto esta por completo vermelho.

– AHHHHH O QUE ? Safira Não Não eu to bem sim

–" Porque ela ficou tão nervosa? será que hum...". Pensou Safira.

_ Safira eu vou entra pouco no mar, você sabe porque o Ken não venho ?

_ Ele me disse estaria muito ocupado , novos preparativos nova peca.

– Tudo bem Safira , eu ver Marion ela passou protetor Solar.

Sora vai até Marion que ainda continuava brigando com Yanatan na água.

– Marion já passo protetor solar?

– Ainda não .

– e tão vamos passa o protetor sola não queremos que você fique com queimadura do sol. Você ficar com dor por causa queimadura, não vai poder treinar nova peca. Diz Sora sorrido

– Também Sora! – Yunata me espera ai eu já volto . Marion

Marion vai passar protetor , Sora ajuda ela.

– Sora é você já passo o protetor. Perguntou Marion

– Ah ainda não mais já eu vou passar, Marion não se preocupe. diz Sora

Marion sai deixando Sora é volta para água brincar com Yanatan.

Sora tenta passar o protetor e não consegui, Yuri ver Sora tentando passar nas costas , Yuri se oferece para ajuda Sora.

– Sora que ajuda para passa o protetor. Perguntou Yuri

– A jovem Yuri não precisa eu dou conta disso.

– Deixa eu ajuda e melhor do que fica ser contorcendo tentar passar protetor nas costas . Diz Yuri.

Sora segura seus cabelos em quando Yuri despeja protetotr sol em sua mão , possa passar levente nas costas de Sora a cima de seus ombros. Sora ao sentir dedos de Yuri tocando sua pele ela cora.

– Obrigado Yuri .Sora ainda vermelha

– De nada Yuri

– Sora Porque você não vai jogar vôlei ?

– Sabe que é esse tempo trabalhando no Kaleido eu não to tirando tempo para relaxa os músculos os treinos do Jovem Leon são meio tensão.

– Certo aproveita o dia, a parti de amanhã começa os treinos para nova pesa

– eu to ansiosa para saber que tipo de acrobacia nós teremos que fazer já que uma história Anna creio romance e drama deve ser bem difícil .

– sabe Yuri as história que Mia cria como se eu tive se em outro mundo meu coração encher cheio de alegria, ao interpretar seus personagens se criasse novas vidas

– Eu fico contente em saber Sora, por você interpretação suas acrobacia para deixa publico contente suas acrobacias, agora eu intento o porque todos gostam de você . Yuri diz

Sora em cara Yuri nos seus olhos que ele dizia era dor e sofrimento

 **Continua...**

 **Oi amiguinhos vocês devem está pesando pergunta o que vai acontecer? Aiaiaia nem eu sei nos vemos no próximo capitulo sera! Parte 2**

 **E isso meninos fica para o próximo episódio! Lembre-se que seus sonhos são as asas que vão ajudar vocês a voar !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Um dia para relaxar parte 2**

Oi amiguinhos! No último episodio ! E o pessoal do kaleido Star vamos a praia relaxar antes de nova pesa da mia começa e os trenós EIIII Fooll pro que está me olhado a sim Sora você sabia você fico muito Sexy a sim esse biquíni branco Fool saia daqui está me deixado com vergonha , estou ocupada aqui! amiguinhos desculpem Bem vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!

Um dia para relaxar parte 2 !

— Eu fico contente em saber Sora, por você interpretação suas acrobacia para deixa publico contente suas acrobacias, agora eu intento o porque todos gostam de você . Yuri diz

Sora em casa Yuri nos seus olhos que ele dizia era dor e sofrimento.

Ela começa desviar seu olhar não telo encara-lo._" Porque Yuri está me deixado desconfortável dessa maneira? Não consigo olhar para ela, estou ficado sem graça. "

_"Tenho dizer algo ele, clima entre nós dois está ficado estranho. "

_ Ah! Já sei...

Antes que Sora pode ser dizer algo Leon aprese entre os dois fazendo com que Sora se assusta-

— KYA! . Sora grita.

_ Desculpa Sora , não era minha intenção assustar você . Diz Leon

_"O Leon ele tinha que aparecer justamente agora? Eu estava preste a dize-la". Yuri encara Leon olhar mortal. Os dois começa se olhar feio.

_" Yuri acha mesmo eu deixa você se aproximar da Sora?". Leon pensou encarava Yuri.

_ Sora estamos nós chamando para jogar Vôlei .Você não vem? Diz Leon le dando um sorriso sincero para ela.

Sora ao perceber Leon estava sem blusa ela cora. Se levanta onde estava sentada e diz ao perceber Leon estava sorrido .

_" Leon ele sorriso ,me alegro vê-lo está feliz." Pensou Sora.

_ Tudo bem ! Já estão nós chamados para jogar vôlei. Acho que também vou. Diz Sora.

Então Rubi grita dizendo ._ Time cada lado vai ter quatro pessoas!.

_ Já estamos Indo! . Sora grita de volta.

_ Vamos? Eles então nós esperado. Diz Sora. Sora vai direção outros deixado Yuri e Leon para traz sozinhos.

_ Não esperava você iria ter coragem de ser intrometer entre eu Sora. Diz Yuri encarava Leon.

_ Yuri acha vou deixa você se aproximar da Sora? Mais de pois vocês vez com minha irmão enganou-a, dizendo queria dizer algo a ela?

_ Leon coloca coisa na sua cabeça, a Sora não é Sofia, Ela não é sua irmã.

_Eu sei ela não é minha irmã , não vou deixa-la que você amachuque e brinque seus sentimentos, igual vez com minha irmã.

_ Pense o que você quiser Leon. Nada vai me fazer desistir conquistar a Sora. Não vou perde mais chances de dizer a ela. Você acha não teve tempo suficiente? Para conquista-la?. Voce apenas correu dela esse tempo todo.

_ Yuri estou avisado não brinque comigo.

_ Boa sorte Leon. Não vou deixar você se aproximar de Sora tão facilmente.

Yuri da as costas segui o seu caminho ate o pessoas esperava eles.

— já estamos aqui ... todos Rosetta diz

— Como vamos definir nosso times?. Perguntou Safira

—Não tiramos dedos iguais diz Mia

— Sora você pode fica como o suis no jogo. Rosetta diz

— Mais e claro ..

— Vamos no três . Sora diz

— os time um vai ser Mia , Rubi , Mey Yuri. Diz Sora

— segundo time Rosetta , Ana Leon , Safira.

—Ótimo eu não peguei o time do Yuri . Pesando Leon

Isso vai ser interessante ver Leon e Yuri jogando em time diferentes , pensou Rosetta dando uma sorriso morado.

Qual tive vai começa com bola ?

Os lides tira ímpar ou par .. Sora diz sorrindo

— Anna e Rubi vou la tira

— Ok Ana

— certo . Rubi

Ana eu escolho Paz

Rubi Impar

1 ...2 .. 3... já

Ana coloca 5

E Rubi coloca 2

Ana ganha o time da Ana começa .. !

— Totós suas posições ...

_ Sim...!

Se passado 15 minutos do jogo dá 5 time do Yuri 3 time do Leon .

_"não sabia Rosetta sabia joga Vôlei tão bem ". Eu não sei para qual time vou torcer pesando Sora

— O time precisa da ajuda sua lerzada . Rubi sorriso morato

— o que você falo seu cara de chão raivoso

— isso mesmo que você ouvi-o sua lerdeza nós estamos pretendo.

— ele ta querendo me tirada do sério ele consegui

Mey fica agitado com a provocação de Rubi

— ahhhh toma essa

— É eee isso ae [.Mey agitada

— pelo menos vez uma coisa que preste .

— ponto do time Rubi [Sora diz ]

— 4 a 5

— Sora como este jogo t .Marion chega diz

— hum..

— eu volta fica a Yanatan Sora bom jogos para vocês !

[De pois de muito briga entre Rubi e Mey no jogo todos casando e com fome o time vem sendo foi de Rubi de 20 a 18 pontos .

— até que vim acabo a partida .. Safira alongando os braços

— Uffa . diz Ana

— E verdade jogar vôlei cansa de mais diz. Rosetta

— e da também fome . diz Mia

— por que nós para almoça já e meio dia .. siz Sora

— boa ideia . diz Yuri

Eles param paras arrumar enorme toalha no chão , todos se sentaram em volta para comer sanduíche que Rosetta havia feito Sora ajuda distribuir as bebidas .

—Como essa comida da muito gostosa . Anna

— Ahh você acho .. Que bom

— Ontem a noite a Safira me ajudo para prepara tudo Safira . [Rosetta diz

— Que isso não foi nada . corada Safira

— ei Rosetta pisiuu você reparo que Leon não converso muito hoje não sorriu .Safira falado baixo .

— hum. Será pro que Yuri está aqui ?

— não sei

— Safira qual era a que-la música que você estava canto no camarim ? . Sora pergunta

— Hum.. já sei você esta falado musica Frenids ?

—Querida amiga Dear My Friend

—Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

—Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

— essa mesma. diz[ sora

— essa musica minha mãe que me ensino

— Safira pode canta ela para nós .Mia alegre .

— claro ..

Safira começa a canta a música soava como uma bela melodia o som suas palavras.

Querida amiga Dear My Friend

Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

Querida amiga Dear My Friend

Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

Só conversar com Voce ainda não é o bastante, hanashitemo mada mada tarinai mama

Ou ver o avermelhado pôr-do-sol sobre a cidade. yuuyake ga machi wo someteyuku

Nada acaba ocorrendo como desejei, omou youni naka naka ikanai..tte

E percebendo isso, acabamos chorando juntas. kidzuitara issho ni naiteita

Amor,sonhos,flores,arco-íris, e a brisa... koi mo yume mo hana mo niji mo kaze mo

Vamos ter tudo isso. zenbu tsukamou yo

Não se preocupe, anime-se... daijoutu senki sashite

Pois estarei ao seu lado watashi as soba ni iru kara

Não lamente o passado, e aproveite ao maximo o que tem. Kyou no misu kuyamu yori ima norikoete

Não se preocupe, e não perca o foco.. daijoubu mayowanaide

Embora indo a um futuro desconhecido, Madamiru mirai e to mukatte

Sempre caminherei ao seu lado. Zutto aruiteikou

Todos dia e noite.. Every day & night

Sempre estar contigo Always be with you

— UAUU Safira que música linda .Marion sorrindo .

— Que bom que constou Marion

— e verdade sua música está muito agradável e bonita diz. Yuri

— eu também gostei . sora

— obrigada pessoal . Safira corada

Que brisa gostosa me chama ouvindo o som do mar, Como isso tão relaxante... pensou Sora pensado com os olhos fechado .

Passado a trade na praia o pessoal do kaleido até as 4 horas da tarde na praia. Sento já muito trade eles retornam os seus aposentos a turma decidem de Yuri.

—Tchau até amanhã Yuri todos

—Amanhã começa os trem na mento para nova pesa. Diz Ana

Dormitório de Sora

—Hoje dia na praia deu tanto cansada, quero e toma um banho ir dormir um pouco

— isso mesmo vai toma deliciosa ducha Sora. Diz Fool

— ser quiser eu posso de ajuda esfrega suas costas.

— Foll. Diz Sora brava

— não começa sua brincadeira volta aqui não fuja!

Foll aproveita sai correndo da sora não deixa ela pegue ele antes que ela amara e jogam no armário deixado ele preso. Evita que espinhe ela tomando banho.

Leon caminhava solitariamente no píer enquanto admirava o mar , ele para de andar olha para céu começa pensar o que Yuri havia le dito essa tarde.

_"Yuri tem razão, não posso continuará comparado. Sora a minha irmã mais nova. Tenho me aproximar dela como homem de verdade para conquista-la ."

_" Não deixarei Yuri levar –la de mim , não dessa vez ".


	9. Chapter 9

**\- Capitulo 9**

Oi amiguinhos! No ultimo episodio ! E o pessoal do kaleido Star novo capitulo já vai começar, O que será o destino nós aguarda? Será Leon tomar coragem se declara?. Aiaia Os treinos então sento difícil Leon e Yuri não param de brigarem. Bem vamos lá, que o novo episódio do Kaleido Star já vai começar!

No ginásio kaleido star

Os treinamento começarão todos no kaleido star estava correndo como planejado faltava a penas 2 dias para em borá a nova pena de mia , Leon sora e yuri trenava no ginásio todos os dias quase sem descanso ar anda meio passado entre yuri e Leon na linha de fogo sora sempre tem chama a tenção dois para discute é volta a treina isso nunca levaria a nada o estresse aumentava mais .

Mais alto sora ... diz Leon

Certo ... diz sora pulava trampolim

– ei ken como anda o treinamento da sora , Leon e yuri ? Pergunto rosetta passado entre os corredores do ginásio .

– como sempre sora tem que para a briga entre yuri e Leon fora isso eles progrediram muito [- disse ken passado a mão na cabeça meio preocupado

– ok bom eu volta para o meu treno tchau ken até mais .

No palco principal do kaleido star

– amanha resta o último dia para nos colocar tudo em ordem . diz mia dava as ordem para os acrobatas o que devia fazer na hora da apresentação.

– Safira cante um pouco mais alto não se esqueça da sua posição como deve fica no palco .

– Certo .

No palco do kaleido Star após passa os dois dia final ótimo treinamento de Sora e Leon Yuri , todo estava lindo para a nova pena de Mia Nome da peça se chamava Amor proibido, em volta no palco a vários pequenos trampolins as cores usada nas iluminação era vermelha azul e branco que ajudava com clima de uma batalha entre clan ,nos trampolins outros acrobatas dava um salto auto tanto uns giros no ar , no centro do palco a várias montanhas em trapézio Sora pulava de um para outro e quando Yuri e Leon vazias suas a comprazias entre si para simular uma luta entre os dois .

Quando acabo apresentação muitos aprazo das pessoas que vinha do púbico... Dos acrobatas no centro no palco se ajuntarão tendo as Mao entre um para outro

– Sora você fui incrível como sempre você sempre está sorrindo . disse Ken tendo uma toalha para Sora .

– Ah Ken muito obrigado .

– De nada! Agora só espera até as 8 horas da noite para a próxima apresentação .

– sim. A apresentação da noite vai ter muito mais gente do que apresentação de da tarde , Mia me disse que maior parte dos ingressos foram fendido da apresentação da noite . disse sora sorrindo .

– Ken eu vou me troca volta para o meu apartamento quero descansa um pouco antes de começa apresentação da noite. [disse Sora anda até Ken e dar um beijo na bochecha de Ken e sai correndo alegra para o camarim.

A penas Ken fico corado parado no lugar e quando Rosetta fio acena tendo chama o Ken mesmo a Ken parecia está fora do mundo real .

No apartamento de Sora

Sora chega em seu apartamento se troca ia arruma uma pequena bagunça estava em seu quarto até ela escuta alguém bater em sua porta .

– JÁ VAI SÓ UM MINUTINHO. Sora se dirige a sua aporta para abri .

– olá Sora como vai ?

– olá Sarah por favor entre .

– obrigada mais me conta como foi primeiro dia da apresentação? .Sarah entrado no apartamento de sora .

– desculpe Sarah pela bagunçar estou organizando alguma coisa , penas estava lindo foi maravilhoso como um sonho as peças de mia .

– Que pena não você não vai pode participar Sarah.

– mais me conta como foi no medico, e ai .? [disse sora sorrindo .

– bom o médico me diz poderia continua normalmente cantado e apresentado só que o Calor fico com medo de alguma coisa acontecer a acontecer ao bebe, ne pediu para fica a vastado até eu ganha acriança . disse Sarah .

– mais odeio fica parada sei fazer nada eu to tentado convencer o Carlo me deixa cantar até pelos menos eu fazer 5 méis de gravidez. Como Carlo é cabeça dura vai ser difícil converse ele .

– pelo jeito como você falo Sarah pare se mesmo que o Carlos e cabeça dura como coloca algum e menti é difícil tira da cabeça dele . disse sora tom irônico .

_ É melhor assim Sarah . Carlos está preocupado com você, ele não quer nada aconteça a vocês dois.

– Sora deixa de ajuda organizar as coisa.

– Sarah pode deixa eu dou conta.

– que isso de ajuda vai ajuda passa o meu tempo também não tenha nada para fazer . disse Sarah ajudado organiza as caixa etc .

– obrigada Sarah .

– agora eu não sei o que fazer ser for menino ou menina tenho que discutir com Carlos para saber qual seria os nomes para os bebes . disse Sarah bufando .

E quando isso no escritório do kaleido star .

– atiiiiiin Carlos respira

– alguém deve está falado de min . Carlos respirar de novo .

– quer isso Carlos voce deve ta pegando um resfriado nada de mais . disse Keith.

De volta para o apartamento de Sora , Sarah conversa com sora sobre alguma conversas como foi o dia etc , ate Sarah sem quere deixa cair pequeno álbum no chão Sarah começa ver ela ver as fotos de familiar de sora até um foto chama muito sua tenção Sora .

– Sora no caso de você devesse que escolher para ser o seu parceiro de palco que você escolheria .?

– Ah... Como a sim Sarah !? Sora confusa com a pergunta de Sarah .

– eu vou dar um exemplo de no caso você tive que escolher Yuri ou Leon para ser o seu parceiro quem você escolheria . ?

– Bom ...eu acho que eu escolheria ... Sora pensativa .

–... o Jovem ...

Até Sora escuta sua porta bater de novo ela vai até sua porta para ver quem era ...


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - De volta para o Japão**

Sora escuta algum bater na porta, ela se levanta do chão vai atender ,Ao abri sua porta Ken avisa Sora tem telefonema era sua mãe .

– Obrigado Ken , por me avisa eu já estou indo.

– Desculpa Sarah vou atender o telefonema já volta, e obrigado por me ajudar.

– de Nada Sora vai la, não deixa ela esperado .

– Sim..

Sora vai até o sala de comunicação atender o telefone já que passo bom tempo Sora não conversa sua Família, dava morrendo de saudade nada como um carrinho da família.

– Olá .

– Sora que saudade filha como você está?

– oii mamãe eu do ótimo graças a deus como está a senhora o papai e Yumi .?

– Yumi está aqui to meu lado ela, está louca querendo conversa com você. Seu pai ele voltou a trabalhar.

_ Mamãe o pai melhorou ? Estava preocupada receber noticia ele novamente quase teve outro infarto.

_ Não se preocupe minha filha , ele já estar melhor o assusto já passou. Mais queria móvito ter ligado é aqui a três semanas começara o festival da primavera, eu gostaria muito que você volta-se para o Japão. Já américa começa inverno eu sei você terão semanas de folgas.

_ Mamãe, começamos nova peça, está fazendo um Sucesso. Não sei quando será finalizada ,não a data definida . Tenho perguntar para Carlos eu poderia voltar para Japão na semana do festival.

_ Por favor filha , nem seja apenas três dias. Já faz três anos não passamos data comemorativa juntos.

_ Mamãe eu vou falar com Carlos sobre minhas férias. Pode ficar tranquila . Mais mamãe como estão as coisas ai em casa? A senhora precisado de algo?.

_ Não se preocupe querida aqui em casa está tudo bem. Sua irmã está querendo falar com você , vou passas o telefone para ela .

– oiii mana tudo bem ?

– oi yumi como está minha pequena irmãzinha ?

– ta tudo bem mana eu morrendo de saudade de você .

– eu também yumi .

– Yumi . Me escuta, se eu tiras férias do Kaleido Star, eu prometo ir para casa e passas o festival primavera com você mamãe com pai juntos. O que acha?

– kyaa sério?! mal posso espera você volta para casa mana.

Sora terminado de conversa com sua mãe e sua Irma ela desliga e volta para o seu dormitório que Sarah estava esperando com o tempo, Sarah ajuda termina de arruma o quarto sora e quando as duas conversa Sarah acho melhor Sora conversa com o Carlos, e tira um dias de férias já que em cinco anos ela não teve tempo para tirar ferias pode voltar para sua casa , e passar o tempo sua família .

De pois de pensar muito o que Sarah disse sora foi até a sala de Carlos pedi um dias de folga para viajar.

– Carlos com licença posso falar com você um estande ?.

– sim por favor . – Carlos vais sinal para Sora se senta.

– o que se trata Sora .?

– Carlos eu sei que pedir de mais agora que começos a nova pesa, mais eu gostaria pedir uns dias de folga pode viaja para o Japão ,já esse três anos que estou no kaleido star não tive tempo tiras folga.

– Hum... .- Carlo fica pensativo o que acabo de escuta

– E? " O que Calor este pesado me olhado assim ?" – Sora intrigada por Carlos encarado Sora sem dizer nada .

– hum...

_ Tudo bem , pode tira mês de folga, assim que acabar nova pesa, vamos finaliza-la daqui a 3 semanas. Já Kaleido Star estará fechado durante inverno para reformas.

– Obrigado Calor ._"Prefeito, semana poderei voltar a tempo para Japão passar o festival com minha família".

– mais Sora .

– Sim Calor ?

– por que assim de repente quis ir para o Japão no nada?

– e que Carlos minha mãe me ligou Hoje e pediu para eu se pode-se volta para o Japão já que haverá nova abertura do festival da primavera desse ano .

– hum entendo.

Sora sai no escritório Do Carlos e volta para o seu dormitório alegremente._" Não vejo hora estar em casa novamente".

Sora vai ate o refeito toma café da trade se encontra as pessoas, ela senta estava todos e menos Yuri. Ele começa conversa entre si .

_ Pessoas aqui a três semana eu voltarei para o Japão.

– O QUE? – TODOS SUPRESOS PELA A NOTICIA

– como assim Sora ?- pergunta Rosetta.

_ É que hoje minha mãe me ligou, pedi-o para que eu volta-se para o Japão, aqui a três semanas , já vai começar festival da primavera no Japão

Sora começa a explica para o pessoa o que era o festival da primavera como se comemora no Japão , o pessoas começaram achar tão incrível, como Sora descrevei o festival eles também queria ir com Sora para o Japão .

– Ne pessoal, o que você acham irmos todos para o irmos para o Japão. – Sugiro Mia.

_ Já que Sora disse Kaleido do Star, vai entra em reforma daqui a três semanas, porque nós não aproveitados essa oportunidade para conhecemos o Japão?. Disse Anna.

– Ei Leon você vai viaja com a gente para o Japão conhece a cidade natal Sora ? – perguntou Mey.

Mey e interrompida quando Yuri aparece tanto boa Tarde para todos .

– Boa Tarde Jovem Yuri . – disse Sora sorrindo.

– e tão Leon você vai viaja conosco para o Japão ?.- Mey perguntou novamente

– como assim vocês vão viaja para o Japão ? – perguntou Yuri olhar para Sora.

– Assim que Carlos me deu mês de folga , assim pesa for finalizada. Mesma época vai começar o festival da primavera no Japão. Eu passar tempo com minha família , o pessoas então querendo ir conhecer o festival . A Mey estava pergunta se Leon gostaria de ir conosco.

– Hum interessante será eu posso ir com vocês nessa viajem? – Perguntou Yuri

– mais e claro Yuri – disse Safira sorrindo.

Nesse momento Leon escuta Yuri dizendo também que iria, ele se levanta e diz antes de sair.

_ Também vou! Não seria má ideia conhecer outro pais. Disse Leon , deixado todos supressos .

Terminado de toma café todos fora para seus quarto, mais seguiram para kaleido star , apresenta sessão noturna da pesa. A semana passou rápido de costume. Sora estava seu quarto arrumando as malas para viajar no dia seguinte seus amigos.

– ai ai ! O que eu vou levar? Deixa eu ver!.

– Sora o que está fazendo ? – Fool perguntou?

_ Vou voltar para o Japão , você não lembra? O Carlos me deu mês de folga.

_ Vou aproveita esse tempo descasar, e também passar tempo com minha família. Já pessoas estão querendo ir junto comigo para Japão conhecer. Será divertidos mostra pouco do Japão para eles.

Sora termina de arruma suas malas . Ela estava muito feliz por estar voltado para casa , por saber seus amigos também iriam, era boas oportunidades para se diverti. Como o combinando todos deveriam se encontra as 16:hors fora do dormitório Yuri esperaria por eles no aeroporto. No avião Mia e Anna estava sentada juntas, Mey e Rubi , Safira Sora , Rosetta e Ken ,para deixa o clima pesado Leon e Yuri sentado um do lado do outro , passo horas até chegarem no Japão e desembarcarão no aeroporto no Japão.A viajam demora 12horas casados e exaustos por causa da viajem. Eles pega, suas malas Sora chama o o taxis já era única que sabia falar japonês .

_ Nossa! Eu não consigo entender nada Sora estar conversado com o motorista do carro. Disse Mia escutado Sora falando japonês.

_ É essa primeira vez que vemos Sora falado em japonês . Disse Rosetta.

_ Eu não consigo entender nada muito menos ler , esse tipo de escrita . disse Anna olhado para placa , ela conseguia ver apenas silimbos .

Safira começa olhar seu redor outro lado da avenida, ver lindas arvores floridas ._ Pessoas olha so isso?.

_ O que foi Safira? Perguntou Yuri.

_ Olha lá outro lado avenida.

Todos olham direção avenida, arvores floridas chamam atenção de todos , os deixado de boa aberta.

_ Isso é maravilhoso! Disse Mey .

_ Sora! . Chamou Ken . _ Que arvores são aquelas ? outro lado avenida .

_ São cerejeiras , aqui no Japão chamo elas de "Sakuras". Elas e vista por todas as partes , não importa o lugar você esteja vocês vão conseguir vê-las . arvores sakura é orgulho nosso país.

_ Elas tem costume de dar flores dessa época do ano, na primavera. Desse Sora explicado a todos sobre a arvores.

Sora explica calmante para o taxis onde deveria deixa-los . O pessoas próximo Hotel onde Sora mora. Eles separam , Sora pega um Taxi vai para sua casa. Antes de despedir seus amigos ela deu endereço da casa chegar em sua casa ela bate na porta , sua mãe abre ao ver sua filha , ela abraça.

– Oi querida que saudade .

– mamãe eu também, vim passar um mês com vocês .

_ Que bom filha , entra me conta. Como estão indo as coisas no Kaleido Star?.

Sora entra no apartamento deixa sua mala de canto.

_ A nova pesa foi grande sucesso . Esse últimos três anos eu não pedi férias para o Carlos. Ele me deu um mês de férias , e por duas semanas o Kaleido star vai estar fechado por reformar. Por esse oportunidade o pessoal aproveito venho comigo para Japão conhecer. E também aproveitar o festival da primavera.

_ Eles vão ficar no hotel próximo nossa casa .

_ Quem do seus amigos vieram querida ?

– o Ken , Rosetta , Anna, Mey , Yuri ,Mia, Safira , Rubi , Leon .

– quem esse Rubi Safira eu não conheço?

– a eles são novo no kaleido a safira e rubi não irmão .

– mãe cadê a Yumi ?

– ela está na escola vou busca ela aqui 2 hora quer ir comigo querida ?

– sim to louca ver como está Yumi .

Se passo o dia sora foi busca sua Irma na escola sua mãe quando chego em casa matar as saudade de ver seu pai , no dia seguinte de pois to café da amanhã sora estava ajuda sua mãe lavar a lousa .

– mãe pode deixa eu términos aqui .

– obrigado queria.

Ate a companhia tocar.

– já vai!

Quando a mãe de sora abre a porta ver Ken o pessoal .

– Sora seus amigos, por favor entre .

– já vai mãe .

– oi pessoal.

– oi – todos.

– Sora desculpa aparecem assim dona. – Ken .

– Tudo bem vamos entre vocês.

Sora de pois de um tempo o pessoal entre eles saíram sora mostro um lugares no Japão , o dia todo eles começam conhecer vários pontos turísticos. Sora avisa que amanha começa o festival da primavera. Eles combina se encontrarem no parque próximo hotel , irem juntos ao festival .


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Descobertas sobre sobre Sora Naigno!**

Acordei sonolenta , vagarosamente abria meus olhos , fiz pequeno flash de luz entravam pela minha janela. Levo minha mão rosto esfrego meus olhos . me levanto escuto Foll dizendo ._Bom dia Sora.

_ Bom dia Fool. Me levando da cama . vou direção a cozinha onde vejo meu pais conversado e quando minha mãe preparava o café-da-amanha . Yumi me ver e sorrio .

_ Bom dia mana.

_ Bom dia , Yumi , Bom mãe .bom pai! Eles me responde de volta doce sorriso . toma café com eles .

_ Querida toma decisão, o que você vai fazer com a casa , seus pais . Disse Mãe de Sora.

_" É verdade. Tenho toma decisão. Agora eu sou de maior a casa meu verdadeiros pais deixaram para mim , antes de morrerem. Tenho toma coragem ir ver casa .".

_Mãe . Para fala a verdade eu não o que fazer com a casa. Des eu recebi doação por ser maior de idade . Não tive coragem ver a casa.

_ Não coloca para alugar? Já está trabalhado no Kaleido Star ?. O dia você ser casar podem vim voltar mora no Japão.

_" Já estou com 21 anos , nunca pensei deste lado um dia me casar ter filhos." Sora pensou olhar para Yumi se mantinha sentada tomado seu café.

_ Mãe !. pai.

_ Sim querida.

_ Antes de ir para o festival essa noite . Vou ver a casa e também vou fazer uma visita meus pais ..

_ Tudo filha. Manda benção seus pais por nós. Disse pai de Sora.

Sora termina toma seu café se arruma e sair , passa loja flores cultura contra buquê de flores brancas . Sora ao voltar para o Japão decidido compra um celular . Ao caminha direção ao centro , ela escuta seu celular tocar . Ela retira o seu celular do bolso a atente .

_ Alo ?.

_ Ah! Sora . Estamos aqui no centro , estamos de vendo Sora outro lado da rua. Disse Mia animada ao ver Sora outro lado da rua.

Sora olha para outro lado da rua ver todos juntos , ela ver Rosetta acenado com mão para ela. Ela desliga o celular o quarto no bolso , Sora atravessa a rua , se aproxima do pessoas e diz.

_ Bom dia ! . Diz Sora alegremente Todos .

_ Bom dia Sora.! Diz Todos

_ Sora para que esse buque de flores ? . perguntou Sofia a ver Sora segura buque de flores em sua mãos .

_ Ah Isso?! Estou indo visitar meus pais. Diz Sora .

_ Seus pais ? . Todos olham confusos . Ken diz.

_ Ela está indo visitar seus pais biológicos . Sora ser quiser posso ir com você . disse Ken se oferecia.

_ Não tudo bem , Vão se diverti , tenho outro assunto para resolver.

_ Que isso Sora podemos acompanhar você . Disse Anna .

\- Nós viemos ao Japão para conhecer a cidade natal de Sora. Acha não devemos agradecer a ela? Estar nós mostrado a cidade. Nos lugar ela deveria estar descasando sua família. Disse Leon serio meio que sorrindo.

_ Acho devemos acompanha-la .

Todos olham para o Leon supressos sua atitude . May se aproxima de Rosetta e diz voz baixa apenas rosetta escudar .

_Rosetta , não acha o Leon acabou de ser gentil por algum minuto por causa da Sora?.

_ Sim , eu também achei isso.

_ Que isso pessoal não se preocupe comigo. Diz sora corando. Então Yuri da um passo a frente e diz. _ Está tudo certo vamos dar nossa benção ao pais de Sora. Ele sorri .

_ Obrigado pessoal! Diz Sora sorrindo .

_ Onde devemos ir. Perguntou Rubi.

_ Ah , e por aqui por perto o templo , andado deveremos chegar em 15 minutos la . Diz Sora .

Eles começam acompanhar Sora, e quando conversavam. Sora ver templo . Ela diz _ Chegamos é só subimos as escadas .

Ele começam subir longa escadas . Sora ver altar ajunta sua mãos faz uma reverencia agradando em silencio , todo se mantem em silencio ementam Sora. Sora caminha para traz do templo onde começa ter visão arvores e túmulos , ela caminha em silencio ate a vista tumulo seus pais , ela coloca o duque de flores sobre túmulos reverencia , Sorri ver foto seus amados pais.

Leon olha atentamente para foto que havia no tumulo dos pais de Sora. Ele pensou _" Ela parecida com mãe dela".

De pois de algum minutos eles se afastam deixar Sora tempo sozinha . Ele espera ela frente do templo . Sora termina da sua benção seus pais ela se encontra com eles no templo.

_ Sora o que você vai fazer agora. Perguntou May.

_ Tenho que coisa para resolver. Tenho ver esta a casa meu pais . Já anos esta fechado. Tenho ver eu vou fazer com ela.

_ Eu indo para limpá-la.

_ O que estamos esperado. Mey olha para o pessoal e diz.

_ Hoje é nosso dia de ajudar Sora, não é pessoal.

_ Que isso Mey , é assunto pessoal , você não aproveita vão conhecer Torre de Tokio ? De cominação ?. Já noite vamos nós encontra irmos ao festival da primavera.

_ Nada disso ! Vamos ter ajudar Hoje Sora. Disse May emburrava Sora para caminhar. Os pessoal começa rir ao ver May alegremente querendo ajudar Sora. Ele acompanha Sora por um tempo chegar uma residência estava por completo fechada. Sora abre o portão da frende entra , assim todos seguindo logo traz . Sora abre o porta principal logo seguida começa abri todas portas e janelas que havia na casa.

_" Sinto saudade tempo meu pais eram vivos, nós moravam aqui". Sora e desperta seus pensamentos quando Ken a chama.

_ Sora oque devemos haver ? Te ajudar.

_ ken ! Por favor pode me ajudar tira as folhas que a no quintal? .

_ Mais é claro.. Ele começa ajudar a limpar a casa , Mia estava tirando pó de porta retrado ela ver o pais de Sora e Sora era pequena e diz.

\- Sora !.

_ Sim Mia?.

_ Essa era você era pequena ?. Ela perguntou .

_ Sim sou eu mesma . Diz Sora sorrindo.

_ OUH! Você era muito fofinha.

_ O que ? Ei também quero ver. Diz Sofia .

_ Eu também. – Diz Anna.

Todos curioso seguem direção Mia estava olhado a foto de sora era pequena . , Sora sente pouco envergonhada por seus amigos saber pouco mais sobre pois eles haviam terminado de ajudar sora na casa. Muito curiosa Rosetta decide pergunta.

_ Sora , porque você manter a casa fechada ?.

_ Não sei o que fazer com ela. Pensei colocar para aluga-la acho não tenho coragem de fazer isso. Em respeito meus pais. Eu perdendo continuar no kaleido star . vou mater-la fechada ate decidir voltar para Japão algum dia.

_ Por acaso Sora pensar voltar para Japão quando você ser casar? Disse Sofia jogando uma indireta para Sora.

Sora cora . por um momento._ Ah! Não tenho certeza eu voltei para Japão eu me casar . Desse momento Leon e Yuri olha diretamente para Sora , tentar descobri pouco mais de Sora.

_ Sora você não pendente ficar longe sua família. Diz Yuri.

_ Eu não sei . Para falar exatamente . Aqui no Japão educação é muito recursos se trata ter filhos. Na maioria das vesses as mulheres ficam durante 7 ou 10 anos paradas . por causa dos filhos. Eu não sei gostaria de ficar parada tanto tempo , sobre esse assunto de ser mãe.

_ Por que aqui no japão e tão reguiroso na educação ? Perguntou Rosetta.

Sora responde . – Aqui no Japão os pais devem estar presente na escola seus filhos , aqui no Japão crianças ate os 10 anos de idade apenas brincam tem aulas básicas , como limpeza , esportes , aprender corte costurar. São algo muito importantes para japoneses abrem esse tipo de coisas na escola . Por somos muito organizados .

_ Eu acho eu não sou única por aqui, quer um dia construir uma família. Diz Sora sorria maliciosamente para as meninas. As deixando corada.

_ É... Bom..chegui nunca pensar sobre isso . disse Safira nervosa.

_ Ta doida. Diz Rubi chamando atenção de safira. _ O homem se aproximar de você eu corto as bolas de fora. Sofia mostra língua seu irmão ._ seu idiota! Acha viver sozinha para sempre!.

Todos começam a ri .Ele começam sair da casa um carro para em frente ao templo uma jovem de cabelos loiros olhos sofira sai do carro alegremente gritado o nome de sora.

\- Sora! É você mesmo?! A jovem se aproxima de sora.

_Aya?! Aquando tempo não te vejo como estas ? . diz Sora.

_ Não acreditar é você mesmo! Não sabia tinha regressado para o Japão .

_ Na verdade estou apenas três dias no japão estou de férias do kaleido star. Diz Sora.

_ Que bom tenha voltado . Nesse momento um homem cabelos azuis alto muito bonito, olhos cor safira sai do carro o fechado porta atrais de si. Sora olhar para o homem ela cora.

_ Kazuma? Diz Sora supressa.

\- Aquando tempo Sora? Como está ?.

_ Bem !. Sora continua vergonhada na presença do jovem . As meninas começa olhar intrigadas ao ver reação de Sora. Leon e Yuri observam Sora atentamente .

_ Sora você não , vem jantar conosco essa noite nossa casa? . diz Jovem loira .

\- desculpe Aya. Não posso tenho que acompanhar meu amigos hoje ao festival .

A jovem olhar grupo logo trais de Sora , ao perceber ele eram estrangeiros.

_ Oh! Desculpe. Vocês são amigos de Sora? Vocês são do kaleido star?

\- Sim todos responde .

\- Sora venha de pois amanha em casa jantar conosco .Eu Kazuma vão adora você venha. A garota Loira cutuca jovem com braço.

_ Mais é claro , vamos estar esperado Sora. Disse o jovem sorrindo meio envergonhado .

_ Sora nós vemos . Agora se próxima de sora a braça com força alegremente a beijado na bocejas se afastado , logo seguida entra no carro. Jovem das costas para eles sora. Diz antes dele entra no carro.

_ Como tem passado Kazuma?. Ele se fira direção a Sora e diz sorrindo. _ Muito bem. Estou feliz tenha regressado ao Japão. Ele sorri entra no carro. Deixando ainda mais o pessoal curioso sobre jovem havia deixado Sora te outra reação.

_ Quem são eles sora. Rubi pergunta.

_ Ela é grande amiga minha . diz sora.

_ É ele ?

Sora apenas da um sorriso de leve olhar vago ._ Apenas um amigo muito importante . diz Sora

 **Notas Finais**

JEJE O que vocês acham dessa reação de Sora , relação jovem chamado kazuma ?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura espero que gostem  
desculpe rsrs estava dificuldades.  
em criar personalidade nova do Leon ^^''  
espero que você gostem do capitulo

 **Capítulo 12 - Sorte! ou azar!**

As cerejeiras floresciam, tocando com leveza os longos cabelos de Sora e deslizando com sensualidade entre seus dedos, abrindo um largo e amadurecido sorriso em seu rosto, marcando aquele fim de tarde.

Ela voltava para casa silencio, ao chegar em casa Sora toma uma banho vesti uma linda Kimono azul marinho que havia lindas flores de cerejeiras rosado por todo kimono , seus cabelos ela prendia rabo de cavalo solto , para combina sua kimono Sora, coloca cabelo flores eram mesmo tom de cor cerejeiras. Ela passa maquiagem leve , adiciona batom rosado brilhoso. Sora termino de se arrumar ela sai do quarto . Sua mãe estava arrumando kimono de Yumi ela vira dar tensão para Sora .

_ Querida esta Linda!.

_ Obrigado! Nossa! Tanto tempo não uso meu kimono , me sinto estranha , estar vestido ele.

_ Amor pode termina de arrumar o cabelo da Yumi? Por favor ? E quando termina de me arrumar?.

\- Claro mãe!. Sora se aproxima se Yumi passa sua mãe entre os cabelos sua irmã começa peteados para traz fazendo coque.

_ Yumi, esta ansiosa para irmos ao festival, hoje? .

_ sim! Esse vai ser o primeiro festival que vamos juntas! . – disse Yumi grande sorriso no rosto.

Sora se alegra , perceber sua irmã estava alegremente sorrido . Sora escura sua caemparinha tocar . _ Já vai! . Ela diz . parado te arrumar os cabelos de yumi, ela vai direção porta abre.

_" Devem ser eles " . Pensou Sora abri porta , vendo seus amigos no corretor . Todos olham supressos ao ver Sora usado linda Kimono.

_ Entre ! Vamos! Já estamos quase prontas. Diz Sora sorrindo para todos .

_ Oh! Que linda Sora. Você esta . Disse Mia. Sora Cora e diz . _ Obrigado.

_ É assim kimono. Disse Rosetta .

_ Sim . usamos muito no festival da primavera no virada de ano. Sora estava linda usado Kimono e quando sorria conversa com as meninas deixado Leon e Yuri sem palavras .Rubi se aproxima de sora diz.

_ Está encantadora Hime-sama . pega mãe de Sora a beija. Para provoca-la . Sora cora atitude so rapaz puxa sua mão para traz.

_ Rubi! Por acaso você sabe o que significa Hime-sama. Diz Sora corada . Deixo Leon e Yuri enciumado com atitude de Rubi, jogado olhar morta para ele.

Rubi sorri e diz_ É claro. Minha princesa.

\- Vendo Sora usado Kimono sal irmã , me deixo envergonhada de sair assim , usado roupas normal . disses May . Rubi da um sorriso malicioso e diz para provocar May.

_ esta querendo , ser chama de Hime-sama May? Querendo parecer uma precisa japonesa?.

_ Cala essa boca . Rubi não começa. Diz May cruzado os braços .

_ Por favor , vocês dois não começar brigar . diz Sora .

Sora tremina de arruma cabelo sua irmã , Yumi estava vendo televisão ela imitar garota do desenho , fazendo uma posição . _Sailor Moon vai castigar você nome da Lua! . Yumi diz!

( Nota. Autor :Ela mesmo sailor moon *-* desculpa eu amo hahah , isso me lembra minha infância via desenho .)

Sora ver sua imrã algrimente vendo o desenho ela . diz. _ Não sabia serie Sailor Moon havia voltado a passar novamente telivição ela diz. Sua mãe escuta sora dizendo, sua mãe se aproxima e diz.

_ Nova versão para nova geração é desenho nunca vai sair de moda .

Mia curiosa decide pergunta sobre o desenho ._ Que desenho esse vocês então falado ?.

_ E desenho anos 90 custava passar. O desenho fala uma lenda sobre Lua .

_ Que lenda ? . diz Mia

_ Uma lenda japonesa . Poder ver coelho sobre a lua , referindo Deusa da lua . O desenho

gira em torno de defensoras renascidas de um reino que está ameaçado novamente pelas forças do mal.—são adolescentes que podem se transformar em heroínas representando a Lua e os planetas. O uso da palavra "Sailor" se dá por conta do popular uniforme escolar das garotas do Japão, Sailor Moon conta a história de Usagi Tsukino, uma garota normal e inocente de 15 anos — pelo menos, é isso que ela pensa — que um dia encontra Luna, uma gata falante que revela a identidade de Usagi "coelho". Tempo se passa ela descobri na verdade princesa sua vida passada , seu reino que havia lua foi invadido pelas trevas , na guerra acabou matado seu amado príncipe "representada Terra" Não suporta do perde seu amada princesa da lua se mata , se passado milhos de anos eles recanal , se encontra tenta lutar novamente contra trevas . Diz Sora

_ Ouh! Disse Mia seus olhos brilhado . Historia parecida Julieta e Romeo.

_ Sim! Historia dois tipos de publico , as crianças e adolescentes . por envolver romance.

Olhos de Mia continuava brilhado e diz empolgada – Acho tenho grande ideia próxima pesa do Kaleido Star .

Todos começam rir, ao ver Mia empolgada .

\- Mia se quiser tenho um livro com ilustração contado lenda coelho da lua, da deusa, ser quiser posso emprestar . diz Sora indo direção seu quarto, abrindo a porta entrado logo seguida, busca-lo livro para Mia . Sofia olha direção balcão que havia entre a cozinha a sala ver uma foto da Sora com homem que tinha visto essa tarde, os dois estavam abraçados sorrindo .

_ Rosetta olha la. Diz Safira chamando atenção da garota.

_ O que foi Safira?.

_ Aquela não é Sora , com homem encontramos essa trade ?.

\- É mesmo ! . sem percebe Rosetta diz em voz alta chamando atenção de todos .

Curiosa mãe de sora pergunta. – Meninas então falado ?. ao ver estavam olhado foto que haviam sobre balcão .

_ Desculpe . e que hoje vimos Sora encontra homem essa tarde , esta na foto com ela.

Pega de surpresa mãe de Sora se assustar escutar garotas dizendo sobre jovem .

_ entendo minha Filha se encontrou ele novamente . Ela suspira . May curiosa pergunta.

_ Eles são parentes ? .

_ Não ! Ele é ex-noivo de Sora.

_"OQUE!". – Reação todos estavam na sala .

_ Noivos? Como assim ? Disse Anna . nervosa.

_ Ela nunca contou , sobre que ela havia dito um noivo antes? . disse Ken .

Mãe de sora suspira novamente antes de voltar a falar. – Antes de sora se forma na escola. Já estava dois anos namorado ele. Ele é filho de grande empresário. Ele sempre rapas gentil e bondoso . Ele disse esperaria Sora ser forma , os dois se casariam . Aconteceu terrível acidente. Ele perdeu movimento sua perna direta , deve passar por diversas cirurgias, quase um ano fora do pais , correu boatos dizendo ele estava envolvido outra jovem namorado. Sora ficou muito chateada com traição , não quis ouvi-lo, de pois se formou foi tentar realizar seu sonho no kaleido star. Dias de pois ele voltou para Japão procura-la , contar tudo aquilo passou de uma armação , separa os dois. Vejo ele não teve chance de falar com ela.

_ será Sora , ama ele? De pois todos esse anos. Diz May; ._Se amava não correu trais dela? Tem outro motivo ? .

\- Provavelmente deixa-la livre realizar seu sonho trabalhar no kaleido star a 5 anos trais. Diz mãe de sora.

Sora buscava livro para Mia ,ela em silencio escuta sua mãe dizendo sobre Kazuma o que havia acontecido anos traz. Sora morde seus lábios suspira olha direção janela , ver Lua cheia que brilhava ._" Isso for verdade, tenho conversa com ele".

_"Kazuma? Porque nunca me disse nada? Esses anos todos." Ela se perguntava.

\- " Esse último 5 anos evitei , não me apaixonar por ninguém . E algo não posso evitar meu coração chega acelera estou perto dele . " Sora olha vagarosamente direção entre Yuri e Leon.

Sora sai do seu quarto trazendo livro suas mãos andado direção a sala, calmante, escuta. Rosatta dizendo. – E Sora como conheceu ele?.

_Pessoal ?. Todos olham supressos ver Sora .

_ Porque então fazendo essa caras? Parece vi-o um fantasmas ?.

_ E sora! Estava falado sobre e... diz rubi tentado disfarça sobre conversa homem que sora havia ter relação .

\- Tudo bem! Sei vocês então falado. Sora suspira.

_ Querida?

_ Mãe tudo bem , eu explico para eles . Diz Sora pequeno sorriso seus lábios.

Narradora On :

Termino de fazer as compras ,caminho de volta para casa , quanto umas das escolas eu segurava compras ela rasgar fazendo com que verduras cai sem no chão.

_ merda! Isso tinha que acontecer logo agora?!. Me abaixo tento recuperar tudo a vinha caído no chão. Escuto alguém passado meu lado me perguntado se eu queria ajuda. Sem olhar para pessoa eu digo ._não. Muito obrigado. Continuou pegar resto das verduras que a vinha chão. Percebo homem se abaixa começa me ajudar ele diz.

_ isso parece estar pesado deixa eu te ajudar.

Ele pega outra sacola estava outra mão ele se pega ultimo pacotes de verdura estava no chão.

_ muito obrigado.

Ele responde . _ de nada .

_ desculpe pode deixar eu mesma carregou-a, mora por aqui perto. Tento me livra do homem estava me ajudado.

_tudo bem .deixar eu te ajudar levar essa compras. Estou vendo seus pulso então vermelhos por causa do peço sacolas.

Realmente as compras estavam pesadas meu pulso estavam vermelhos.

_ muito obrigado por me ajudar.

Termino resposte digo para ele era minha direção estava indo eu começo me seguir em silêncio. Passo olhar rapidamente por ele, percebo ele estava usado calça social blusa azul marinho ._"esse calor como uma. Pessoa consegui vestir-se assim?"

Viramos quadra eu para e digo a ele. Obrigado por me ajudar, eu moro dessa rua.

Ele me entrega as compras, eu pega-se e diz._ De nada.

Me despeço dele, no dia seguinte estava indo para aulas de ginastica , me deparei mesmo jovem que havia me ajudado ondem com as sacolas. Nosso professor havia contrato profissional dançarinos, nós ensinar dançar , ajudar grande evento que teria nosso estúdio, minha supressa ele era grande profissional dançarino , nós ensaios semanais começamos pegar grande amizade .

É cedo demais para ser disciplinada.- tento não encará-lo. Enquanto limpo o suor da minha testa com uma toalha.

\- está bem, vamos fazer um intervalo de cinco minutos.

\- Está bem, tente novamente. Com mais vontade, desta vez. Levante o queixo e fique com as costas retas.

Novamente? Quantas vezes preciso ficar parada em um pé só, apontando meus braços esticados para cima?

\- Precisa fazer isso até parar de se desequilibrar – ele explica, como se tivesse lido minha mente. – Chama-se de Pilates .E a ajudará com seu equilíbrio, flexibilidade, acém de alongar os músculos. Logo poderá controlá-los melhor, usando este método.- Ele aponta para o próprio abdômen, onde os músculos muito bem treinados me distraem da lição.- Trabalharemos sua resistência depois.

Que bom .

\- Agora vou mostrar como fazer este exercício, de novo.

Inspire enquanto traz sua perna direita para cima, junto á sua coxa esquerda. Equilibre-se primeiro, Sora. É sempre aqui que você erra. Então levante os braços devagar em direção ao teto e junte as palmas, assim empurre o joelho para trás sem mexes o quadril. Alinhamento é fundamental. Mantenha esta posição por trinta segundos, sempre apontando para o teto. Alongue o corpo o Máximo possível.- ele demonstra o movimento com agilidade e graça, ambas completamente ausentes em min, e erguer aquela sobrancelha irritante.

\- Pare de erguer essa sobrancelha para min!

\- O que ? – O comentário o surpreende.- Não estou fazendo isso.

\- Está sim.- Aponto a sobrancelha ofensiva.- A esquerda.

Ele reflete sobre o assunto por alguns segundos e imagina que vá se desculpar por suas maneiras, mas ele diz:

\- Deve ser um ato involuntário, é melhor se acostumar.

Ele dá de ombros, o que me faz perde todas as minhas boas maneiras. Empurro-o com suas mãos no peito, e ele ergue não uma, mas as duas sobrancelhas, e dá um passo atrás para se equilibrar.

Ops!

Engulo em seco ao perceber duas coisas: uma , que minhas mãos estiveram em contato direto com seu peito forte e quente, e outra , que estou me comportando muito mal.

Kazuma fica parado e me encara firme e silenciosamente.

\- Sinto muito, eu...

\- Não sinta – ele me interrompe com voz suave e então se aproxima.

Chega tão perto de min, que sinto uma vontade imensa de tocá-lo novamente, mas não para empurrá-lo longe. Ele me encara com olhos safira e misteriosos, e juro, ele é o homem mais sensual que já existe nesse mundo. Lembro que ele é um idiota arrogante, mas meu corpo não pensa como eu e se inclina em sua direção. Ele me segura, colocando as mãos em minha cintura, e sussurra.

\- Graças a Deus.

\- Graças a Deus? Pelo que? – Pergunto, confusa.

\- Você tem fogo e paixão dentro de si. Já estava começando a duvidar.

Absorvo a informação e então entendo o que ele quis dizer.

\- Então, vamos deixar isso claro, você me pressionou a manhã inteira para ver quando eu explodiria. – Inclino-me sobre a ponta dos pés, e apenas alguns centímetros nos separam.

\- Demorou mais do que eu esperava – ele diz calmamente, quando deveria estar correndo para salvar sua vida.

\- Então me fez ficar parada com uma árvore idiota só para me irritar?

\- Não exatamente ... Pilates é uma técnica que fará parte do nosso treinamento. Mas admito que a pressionei . Queria ver qual seria sua reação , queria um pouco de sua personalidade, para saber exatamente com o que lidando. Dança de salão tem a ver com paixão, Sora. Um macaco consegue decorar os passos. Queria ver se poderíamos criar faíscas entre nós- ele diz, com um sorriso que mexe comigo-, e elas voaram. Você merece um intervalo. Vá pegar uma garrafa de água.

\- espere um pouco. Estou sendo recompensada por meu mau comportamento?

Kazuma ri.

\- Acho que sim.

Estou bastante confusa, mas apenas balanço a cabeça e me afasto até e caixa térmica cheia de garrafas de água. Apanho uma e começo a beber. Suponho que devesse estar feliz por ter feito o que ele queria, mas me incomoda o fato de ter desejado agarrá-lo e beijá-lo quando tudo não passou de um plano para me irritar. Me dei conta estava completamente apaixonada por ele, os treinos dança de salão me ajudou muito , esses equilíbrios quadris. A cada dia que passava ficávamos cadáver ,mais próximos. Começamos a sair .

_ Sora?.

_ Sim kazuma?.

_ Preciso contar uma coisa.

Caminhávamos tranquilamente no parque , ele me levava de volta para casa. Uma anos já havia se passado , dês nós conhecemos no estúdio, graças a ele me tornei grande dançaria de salão de sala além de ser acrobata. Esse dia que voltamos junto , me contou era filho grande empresário , por causa disso ele teria voltar para franca estudar , nosso relacionamento continuamos , ele era único que vez quere desistir do meu sonho entra para o kaleido star . messes depois ele sofreu acidente terrível de carro , o vez perde movimento sua perna direita , por isso não pode mais continuar dançar, muito menos ensinar. Messes se passam ele se recuperava longa cirurgia perna direita. Eu estava preste me forma na escola, apenas se comunicamos por mensagens celular, muitas vesse conversamos por telefone. Nossa relação com tempo foi descantaste, tempo boatos sobre ele havia outra mulher no exterior, uma foto enviada celular ele no hospital outra mulher. Os pois parecia muito feliz, mais ela colocava mão dela sobre o peito dele. Sentido muita dor no coração aquele dia eu chorei muito, ele me ligou várias vesses tentar conversa comigo, eu não consegue atender nem uma suas ligações. Semanas de pois eu me forme na escola então decidir esquecer tudo que havia passado decidir para Estados Unidos tentar realizar meu sonho.

Leon pov

Eu fico surpreso, por descobri pouco passado de Sora. Ela é mulher forte , deixo tudo para trais, tentar realizar seu sonho no Kaleido Star. Não é atoa eu falava mal do elenco anos trais , ela se irritava . Observo Sora, vejo tem olhos vagos , continuava contar sua historia sobre seu relacionamento com ele. Anos não toco uma mulher de pois que minha irmã morreu. As últimas mulheres eu dormi foi apenas diversão , apenas esquecer meus problemas do passado .Estou com 25 anos. Acabo de perceber que avida passar em piscar de olhos.

_"Não deixe que mágoas passadas se perpetuem no seu presente e invadam o seu futuro".

_" Acho entendo significado dessas palavras."

Um sorriso de canto Leon demostra seus lábios . As garotas perguntava cada vês mais detalhes sobre relacionamento de Sora . deixado contraída.

_ Meninas já chega de tantas perguntas. Disse May

_ As escolhas são da Sora, Só ela pode resolver esse assunto.

_ E verdade, May . Não adianta nós ficamos pedido detalhes sobre relação de Sora. Disse Mia.

_Desculpa ! Sora. Disse todas garotas.

_ Que isso meninas você não tem o que se desculpar . Disse sora , leve sorriso.

_ Melhor nós irmos o festival já estar para começar.

Todos saiam só apartamento de Sora , ele começa caminhar tranquilamente sobre templo , ao subir as escadas , ele ficam admirados ao ver farias barracas de comidas e jogos para diversão.

_ E festival muito popular no Japão disse Rosetta.

Eles escutam tambores sento tocados , ouvir uma musica grupo de pessoas desfilava e dançando um dragão aprecia no desfile. Por causa multidão as meninas tentava esticar ver o desfile .

_ Mãe não consigo ver nada! . – disse Yumi fazendo bico .

_ O querida deixa te pegar no colo.

_ Mãe! Deixa eu pego ela. – disse Sora pegando sua irmã colocado sobre suas costas .

_ Ei! Consigo ver o dragão.

_ Yumi está muito feliz por você estar aqui hoje Sora!.

Sora apenas sorri retribuindo sorriso sua mãe.

_ Ah! Eu também não consigo ver nada . disse Safira suspirado , ser mais baixa de todas .

_ Deixa ajudar você!. Voz sexual familizada Safira escuta , senti alguém pegando sua cintura. Levantado para cima. Fazendo com que todos olha-se para ela. Safira se deu por conta , estava nas costas do Loiro .

_ Melhoras se seguras!. Disse Yuri levanta para cima.

_ Yuri! Eu sou pesada . disse Safira envergonhada .

_ Não é nada . tudo bem. Ele sorri para ela, a deixado corada.

_"Porque Yuri está fazendo isso? Ele gosta da Sora? Será está tentando-me usar deixa-la com ciúmes?". Pensou Safira . ele desviar olhar ver Sora sorrido sua direção. _"Ela não esta com ciúmes?".

_ Yuri, o que pensar está fazendo com minha irmã ? disse Rubi.

_ Nada! Estou ajuda-a ver o desfile . Rubi rosna ciumado .

_ Rubi! Para , ele estava me ajudado. Safira mostra língua seu irmão o provocando .

_ Ele está sento cavaleiro , coisa você não é. Ela da ombros . Rubi se aproxima de Yuri e diz.

_ Melhor você não tentar nem uma gracinha Yuri. Ela é minha irmã .

May da um tapa das costas do Rubi para le chamar sua atenção. – Para de ser chato! Deixa sua irmã aproveitar o desfile .

_Eu não perguntei nada para você, sua chata!.

_ Olha quem fala.

Novamente os dois começa discutir , o pessoas apenas bufa tenta ignora brigado dos dois. Leon estava trais de Sora , ele pega Yumi retirado das costas de Sora.

_ Melhor, deixa-la comigo. Disse Leon leve sorriso .Coloca irmão de Sora suas costas. Sora fica momento supressa reação de Leon por uns minutos, ela olha profundamente nos olhos dele , ver grande gentileza seu olhar.

_" Não sabia Jovem Leon jogava de crianças?". Ela da risada de leve . Leon percebe .

_ Aconteceu algo Sora?. Ele pergunta.

_ Nada não .Fiquei supressa saber você gosta de crianças .

Yuri se mantinha silencio aproveitada o desfile , de canto observa Sora e Leon juntos sorrindo. Seus pensamentos são quebrados ao escutar Safira o chamando.

_ Desculpe Yuri!, eu não queria.

_ Tudo bem Safira. Você não tem desculpar.

_ Eu, sei mas você gosta da senhorita Sora. Diz Safira tom baixo.

_ Não se preocupe , por isso. Acho o melhor agora desistir dela de uma vez por todas.

_ AAH! Porque ? você está desistido dela.

_ Eu pensei voltado para Kaleido Star eu poderia conquistar Sora, acho que eu enganei. Nos treinamento eu reparei ela olhos para Leon o tempo todo.

_ Melhor o que faço, desistir dela. Tentar recomeçar nova vida.

_"Já mais ela aceitarei ir comigo para França. Ficou bem claro seus olhos aquela noite".

_" Será divertido provocar Leon. ". Yuri da sorriso de canto ao ver Leon conversado com Sora, ele carregava sua irmã nas costas .

O desfile acaba Safira sai com cuidado das costas de Yuri, eles começa caminhar , Leon levava Yumi suas costas .

_ Eu meninas o que acha nós tiramos nossa sorte ! Disse Sora.

_ Boa ideia .

_ Eu estou com fome . disse Yumi .

_ querida já vamos comer. Disse mãe de sora.

_ Mãe tudo bem. Leva eles templo tira a sorte , eu compro algo para Yumi. Disse Sora.

_ Eu vou com você disse Leon.

Grupo percebeu Leon gostaria de ficar sozinho com sora, ele olham para Yuri ver dando de ombros. Ele começa andar lados opostos . Sora caminha ate barraca de bolinho de povo e pedi.

_ Leon . você tira-la seu ombros, você deve estar casado. Disse Sora.

_ Tudo bem. Ele retira Yumi de suas costas a coloca sentada no banco. Sora esperava o bolinho ficarem pronto , ela pega pede que Leon segura-se alguns segundos pequena caixa de isopor , Sora senta ao lado de Yumi a coloca sobre suas pernas fazendo com que ela senta-se.

_ Muito obrigado Leon. Disse Sora o agradecendo por ter cuidado sua irmã . Leon entrega pequena caixa de isopor para Sora que havia bolinhos de povo dentro. Com cuidado começa da bolinhos de povo sua irmã na boca. Leon apenas oberavas as duas rindo Sora brincava com Yumi seu colo.

_ Você tem muito jeito cuidar de criança. Disse Leon olhava .

_ Você acha? .

_ Você nunca pensou ter filhos? . Disse Leon.

_ Bom sim. Não acho estou preparada , eu disse . quero meus filho algum dia . Não quero depoente meu marido para todo. Disse sora sorriso nego.

_ Mais você jovem Leon?.

Ele desvia olhar ._ Na verdade nunca pensei sobre isso . Com anos se passaram agora eu pode perceber vida passou um piscar de olhos. Eu não tive tempo pensar sobre isso.

_ Mais Leon. Você um dia não gostaria ter sua própria família?. Disse Sora.

_ Eu gostaria, eu não sou cara certo expressas meus verdadeiro sentimentos.

_ Porque acha isso? Esse anos estamos trabalhando junto, jovem Leon realmente você mudou muito , sua maneira de ser . Eu fico admirada com seu nome "eu". Sora sorri meia envergonhada .

_" Ela andou reparado em mim? Esse anos todos? Será que ...".

Yumi termina de comer Sora limpa a boca de dela . _ Então vamos ?!. disse Sora segurado Yumi na mão.

Enquanto isso no templo todos liam suas sortes . Rubi ria de May ter tirado azar. , Yuri ao abri seu papel , tentou ler não consegui compreender o japonês . Mãe de sora ao vê-lo com dificuldade ela se oferece para ler.

_ Deixa eu ver... E sorte! Você tirou. Aqui disse , Novo amor estar para começar. Mãe de Sora apenas sorri . Yuri olha disfarçadamente para safira um momento reparava garota estava sorri vai direção a garota.

_ E você Safira o que tirou? .

_ Yuri ! Eu tirei sorte!. Ela disse alegremente.

_ Mae de Sora disse é para nós pendura nosso papel naquela arvore de cerejeira , ali.! Safira aponta direção arvore.

_ Então vamos! . disse Yuri segurando mão de Safira levemente a puxando direção arvore. A deixando corada.

Sora e Leon , caminha voltar juntos seus amigos , ela ver Kazuma ao lado da garota loira , por um momento seus olhares se encontram. Kazuma se aproxima de Sora e diz.

_ Sora! Podemos conversar ?.A sois ?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notas da Autora**

Boa leitura!  
Espero que gostem

espero não queiram me matar.  
Estou tentado criar novo Leon tenha atitude

 **Capítulo 13 - Proposta de casamento!**

 **Sora Pov**

_" A cinco anos não vejo lindo sorriso nós lábios de kazuma. Aquele sorriso sempre me confortava estava mal. De pois tempo separados, eu sei . eu não amo mais. Temos termina de uma forma tranquilamente. Nosso coração por dentro está sentido uma forte dor ."

Apenas sorrio de volta para ele. Então calmante eu digo.

_ Claro ! Kazuma. Eu tenho algo quero te dizer. Olho para Leon estava meu lado e digo.

_ Leon será poderia ficar alguns minutos com minha irmã? Por favor se você não se importar?.

_ Tudo bem . Sora, posso toma conta dela. Qualquer coisa e só me dizer.

_ Obrigado Jovem Leon!.

_"Leon olhar diferente dez daquela época. Seu olhar transmite pureza e também tranquilidade. Eu gosto de vê-lo sorri."

 **Normal Pov**

_OUH! Sora ela sua irmã? . perguntou garota loira estava acompanhado kazuma.

_ Boa noite Utau!. Ela é sim.

_ Será posso pega-la ?. Perguntou Loira.

_ Mais é claro. Utau.

_ Se vocês me dão licença por alguns minutos Sora eu vamos conversa. Disse jovem Kazuma.

Sora aproxima dele os dois caminha para longe se afastar dos três .Utau era irmã mais nova de Kazuma estava brincado com Yumi, e quando Leon se mantinha em silencio olhava Yumi. Algumas vesse olhava direção a Sora, vê-la como estava .Os dois para de caminhar então Sora toma coragens iniciar a conversa.

_ Como está sua perna? Ela perguntou .

_ Melhor!, não posso dançar como antigamente.

_ Pelo menos você voltou andar . Sora dá um sorriso gentil.

_ Kazuma?! Ela o chamou.

_ Esse anos você não me disse a verdade?. Soube a pouco tempo voltei para o Japão antes eu parti para Eua. Você voltou para o Japão foi a minha procura. Ele suspira e diz.

_Eu quis esclarecer sobre os boatos , estava outra mulher. Isso era mentira. Foi tirava estava no hospital internado uma colega minha foi me fazer uma visita. Eu não sei quem envio essa foto. Era pura mentira . única pessoa eu amava era você Sora.

_ Porque você não atendeu minhas ligações ?. Sora.

_Eu...Eu.. estava muito desapontada, pensado você me havia traído. Poucas semanas da formatura. Tomei decisão torna meu sonhos realidade trabalhar no Kaleido Star. Só dessa forma acho esqueceria.

_Sora tem desejo realizar ter sua própria família?.

_ Claro . Um dia sonhos ter minha própria família. Nossa relacionamento termina aqui. Kazuma acho esse anos você começou a gostar de alguém .

_ Sora parte você tem razão .sentimentos sitiamos um pelo outro se acabou. Para falar a verdade . Eu soube você havia indo para Kaleido estra. De pois ano eu foi trais de você estava por completo curado lesão da minha perna. Eu vi você no trapézio interpretado uma suas novas acrobacias , e quando sorria, eu percebi que aquele lugar, você pertencia, não mais meu lado.  
_Você chegou me ver no kaleido star? Porque não me procurou?

_ Por algum motivo pensei , se procura-se você desistiria de tudo que havia conquistado , para voltar comigo. Em parte seria grande egoísta.

_ Você tem outro sonho? Ter seu próprio estúdio se torna professor ginastica ?.

_Esse era meu segundo sonho. Eu não consegue-se ser aceita no Kaleido star . Eu gostaria ter me tornado professora . Esse sonho vai ser possível o dia decidir sair do kaleido star.

_ Você já gosta de alguém Sora?.

Sora olha direção ao Leon por alguns segundos . _Na verdade , estou começando a gostar. Eu não sei esse amor vai ser correspondido.

_ Entendo. Sora , Eu gostaria de fazer uma proposta .

_ O que é?.

Breve silencio é tomado , Kazuma faz sua proposta .Sora apenas fica surpresa alguns minutos. Ele se desperte dela , deixado Sora imóvel alguns segundos . pensado no acabou de ouvir.

_" Ele está mesmo me fazendo essa proposta ? De pois cinco anos?". Ela pensava volta onde estava Leon e Yumi. Olhar vaco Sora olhar para Leon escuta kazuma dizendo.

_ Nós veremos em breve Sora!. Estarei esperado sua resposta. Kazuma sua irmã se despede de Sora. Deixando por alguns momento Leon curioso . ele toma coragem pergunta-la.

_Sora aconteceu alguma coisa?. Parece não esta sentido bem ?.

_ Não foi nada de mais jovem Leon. Eu foi pega de surpresa por um momento.

_ Ele deves algo a você ?.

Sora apenas balançou cabeça em forma negação; _"Não".

_ Ele só apenas me vês uma proposta de casamento!.

_ Casamento!. Leon pega de supressos ao escutar Sora dizendo.

_ E você aceitou?.

_ Ainda nã dizendo a ele , estou gostado uma pessoa . Ele me próprios em casamento , em forma de me conquistar novamente.

_ Você ainda o ama? Ele perguntou.

_ Não . apenas tenho sentimento especial por ele, agora sentimento apenas de amizade, nada mais .

Sora olha para céus ver céus estrelado linda lua cheia. Escuta . Leon dizendo. Vamos encontra pessoal.

_" Ele parece estar bravo? Por que será ?. será impressão minha?".

Leon coloca Yumi suas costas , ele abre pequeno sorriso ao ver menina alegre , estar nas costas dele poder estar vendo tudo. Leon segura mão de Sora.

_ Vamos! Melhor andamos de mãos dadas , não se perdemos, no meio dessa multidão. Leon começa puxar Sora. Ele caminhão em silencio, Leon consegui sentir mão de Sora era delicada muito pequena sentir toque seus dedos. Sora cora andar de mãos dado com Leon.

 **Leon pov**

_" Já basta Yuri!. Tenho me preocupar mais um. Ele deve ousadia de fazer posposta de casamento a Sora, assim sem mais sem menos."

_"Não posso deixar as coisas tome esse rume!".

_" Tenho demonstra-la eu também a amo".


	14. Chapter 14

**Notas da Autora**

u.u  
Sono! Deixa um pequeno capitulo para vocês espero que gostem!  
A por favor não me matem plz  
calma ter continuação

Me diz gostaram nova capa *- -*?

Boa leitura espero que gostem do capitulo

 **Capítulo 14 - Um quase doce beijo**

Sora e Leon caminhão em silencio ate se encontra seus amigos, ao chegar Yumi estava nas costas de Leon ela desce direção sua mãe .Sora começa olhar em voltar ver Yuri e Safira não estava junto ao pessoal.

_ Cadê Safira e Yuri?.

Rosetta olha em volta não ver os dois junto ao grupo. _ Agora disse Sora, realmente os dois não estão aqui. Disse Rosetta.

Rubi começa olhar para todos os lados a procura da sua irmã , fazendo mesmo tempo cara feia. _ Eu juro Vou matar Yuri! . Disse Rubi rosnando .

_ Deixa sua irmã em paz. Rubi. Por acaso está com ciúmes?. Disse May .

_ Eu não estou com ciúmes, Não quero minha irmã perto dele.

_ admita Rubi está ciúmes sua irmã fugi-o alguns minutos escapar para namora. May continuou provocando Rubi.

_"Então Yuri estar tento encontro a escuras irmã do rubi?. " Pensou Leon. Discretamente olhava reação de Sora. _"Isso quer dizer. Ele desisti-o da Sora?".

Sora tentada para discussão entre May e Rubi. _Calma vocês dois. por favor não briguem.

Mia se aproxima de Sora e pergunta. _ Sora tudo bem para você?.

_ O que ? quer dizer com isso Mia. Diz Sora confusa.

_ Digo relação do Yuri sair com Safira?.

_ Não vejo nem problema , porque você me pergunta isso ?.

_ Ah! Nada não .

_ Safira e Yuri então com seus celulares qualquer problemas , eles ligariam para nós. Yuri sabe muito bem caminho de volta para hotel. Não o que se preocupar com eles. Disse Leon tom serio.

_ E verdade , qualquer coisa eles ligariam para nós . desse Anna.

_ Problemas resolvido , por favor vamos manter a calma , pessoa. disse Sora , bufa ao lembra a respeito do pedido de casamento . Sua mãe perceber e então pergunta.

_ A aconteceu algo minha filha?.

_ Ah mãe sabe que é.

_ A pouco meninos atrais acabei de me encontra com Kazuma .

_ Que bom amor. O que você conversaram ?.

Sora bufa novamente. _ Conversamos nossa relação antigamente , ele me pediu em casamento.

_O QUE?! .todos ficam supressos.

_ O que você respondeu ?Minha filha.

_ Eu pensaria sua proposta, não tenho certeza eu aceitaria ele novamente .

O grupo se reuni elas começam conversarem baixo entre si. Enquanto sora conversa com sua mãe.

_Vocês ouviram isso? . disse Mia

_ Sim. Sora disse aquele homem pedi-o ela em casamento . disse Anna.

_ O que vocês acham disso? . Disse May

_Parece que Yuri e safira então saindo juntos ? . ele mesmo tiveram quer dizer caminho de Leon estará livre. Disse Rosetta.

_ Parece surgi-o outro problema , esse tão kazuma está querendo conquistar a Sora novamente. Disse Mia .

_ Vocês viram qual foi reação de sora eu perguntei, teria algum problema de Yuri estar saindo Safira. Disse Mia novamente.

_ Parece ela, não estava nem ai , relação entre os dois . completou May.

Rubi que estava emburrado, estar preocupado sua irmão , olha direção as garotas estavam reunidas conversado baixo. _ Elas então mesmo fofocando, nossa frente maior cara de pau. Dis Rubi.

_ O que você queria Rubi , ela são mulheres. Disse Ken.

_ Leon não problemas esse tipo de coisa?. Perguntou Rubi relação garotas estarem fofocando .

_ Não! Elas livre conversarem o queiram.

_ Ah! Mesmo elas estejam falado sobre nós? Como você consegui manter a calma. Diz Rubi

Leon apenas da Ombro.

O tempo passar mesmo Yuri e Safira não estando presentes no momento , Soras seus amigos aproveitam o festival. No final assistiram fogos de artifícios . De pois longa noite se divertidos grupo kaleido star regressaram para hotel Sora sua mão voltaram sua casa. Ao chegar no hotel Rubi vai a procura da sua irmã no quarto. para sua surpresa ela estava lá deitada.

_ Sua doida! Tu estava , estava preocupado. Disse Rubi tom bravo.

_ Me deixa, eu já não vou mais criança. Tive voltar para hotel de pois pendurei minha sorte na arvore, uma criança passou correndo esbarrou em mim, deixando cair copo de suco meu vestido!.

_ Sua idiota não me disse iria voltar para hotel.

_ Porque , foi a procura de vocês já havia sumido minha visão .

_ Você aquele cara estavam juntos?

_ Ah? Que cara ?.

_ Yuri! Safira!.

_ Não grita eu não sou surda! Ele estava comigo, ele me acompanhou de volta para hotel , tu quer saber!.

_ Para de fazer essa cara . Eu yuri não temos nada apenas amigos, ele é tempo todo educado comigo muito gentil. Diz Safira encara o irmão mostrava a língua..

_ Mais, você podia ter me aviso me ligado.

_ Eu já disse não sou mais criança . além do mais eu sou a mais velha, já se esqueceu. Sou 10 minutos mais venha que você rubi.

_ Mesmo seja mais venha , você não deixa de ser minha irmã. Se quiser namora com aquele para, antes ele dera que passar por mim está me ouvido.

Safira bufa começa embora Rubi para fora do seu quarto. _ Você já falou o que tinha para dizer?. Vai embora eu quero dormi!.

Safira fecha porta do quarto escuta outro lado porta Rubi dizendo. _Eu não acabei conversa com você!Safira!.

_"Que mala de irmão eu tenho!". Pensou safira pulava na cama , vergonhada ao relembra momento voltava para hotel juntos, no meio da mundial Yuri pegou sua mão eles não separasse meio da mundial. _"Não pode ser, Eu não quero me apaixonar por ele. Ele gosta da Sora. Eu tenho que apoiar Yuri". Safira aprofundava seu rosto do travesseiro tentado não ficar triste , estar se apaixonado por Jovem Yuri.

No casa de Sora ela recebe uma ligação das suas amigas avisado já ela estar no Japão que terá recontro dos seus antigos amigos escola.

_ Serio ? Quando vai ser ?. perguntou Sora.

_ Amanha Sora . disse " Myuki" ( Nota não lembro nome amiga da Sora aquela de cabelo azuis , deixa Myuki).

_ Ótimo será onde o recontro ? . perguntou Sora .

\- Amanha as 22:00horas enfrente ao Hotel Charmme.

_ Tudo Myuki nós encontramos la amanha. Tchau Boa noite. Diz Sora desligado o celular. Sora coloca seu celular no criado mudo e diz. _Foll apaga a luz por favor!

...

_ Droga! Esqueci ele está com roseta agora!. Sora se levanta sua cama direção interrompido apagar , volta para sua cama dormi. Ela tenta evitar pensar sobre assunto proposta que Kazuma havia le proposto . No dia seguinte Sora passa o dia sua mãe recebe uma ligação Mia , perguntado ela queria junto com ele conhecer palácio real época império. Sora diz não poderia aqui pouco terá compromisso seus antigos amigos de escola, vão se recontar. Sora pergunta se amanha poderiam arruma suas mala viajar outra cidade conhecer fontes de agua quentes , ele poderia passar uma noite outro hotel. Mia acha grande ideia, passaria mensagens para outros. Sora se arruma elegantemente para se encontra seus amigos . ela veste uma blusa branca formal , seguindo uma saia justa ate meio de suas coxas. Coloca salto alto de bico preto, deixa seus cabelos soltos lisos, passa leve maquiagem m sobre seus lábios batom rosa brilhoso . termina de se arruma coloca brincos de argola, aparecia de uma mulher madura seria. Ao sair Sora chama um taxi, passado cerca de 10 minutos chega ao local entra ver seus antigos amigos de sala sentados lado de fora estabelecimento conversado rindo e bebendo. Sora ao chegar se anuncia.

_ Olá pessoal! Boa noite . diz Sora alegremente . Deixado alguns homem ali na mesa de corpo aberta ao ver completamente arrumada e sexy .

_ Boa noite Sora! . diz grupo de pessoal

._ Venha sente-se . diz mulher.

Eles começa conversa entre perguntado seu atual , e cada um estava fazendo sua vida.

_ E você Sora se casou? . pergunto homem.

_ Eu não!, estou solteira.

_ wow ! Não acredito disse todos.

_ E você Ren? Como anda seu trabalho?. Perguntou Sora.

_ Na mesma trabalhado igual condenado no hospital. Sabe quem se deu bem!? Entre todos relacionamento?.

_ Quem?.- todos pergunta.

_ Yuki-clan! . todos olham para menina fica por completa vergonhada .

_ Ah? Como assim conta Yuki! Diz todos.

A menina respira fundo e diz. _ Vocês lembra do nosso sensei musica? Então você relembra antigamente eu gastava dele? .

_Sim! Todos dizem .

_ Então um anos antes de nós se formamos eu ele já estamos saindo, de pois eu me formei nós se casamos.

_ OH! Serio! Olha Yuki!.

Passeando calmante pela calçada, outro lado calçada escuta turma rindo e gritado e bebendo. Leon decide para olhar cena turma comemorado ver Sora se levantado pegava sua bolsa retirado sua celular dentro do bolso.

_ Aquela é Sora? O que ela está fazendo em lugar como esse mais essa hora?. Se perguntou Leon. Sua visão passa rapidamente para corpo de Sora repara ela estava muito bonita deixando suas pernas amostra . _Acho melhor ver ela como está. . Leon atravessa calçada se aproxima do estabelecimento.

Eles conversam aproveitam a noite , riam e bebiam comia , Sora abre seu celular ver já era quase três horas da amanhã ela se despede seus amigos. Pega suas coisa retira seu celular da bolsa se desquelibra por causa do salto alto ,ao perceber iria cair , Sora senti alguém agarrando apegando atempo . Sora levando sua cabeça ver Leon sua frente ele segurava sua cintura.

_ Acho bebi de mais?! Estou vendo Jovem Leon meu lado. Diz Sora em voz alta.

_ Acha não andou bêbedo de mais! Tome cuidado não velar topo novamente. Poderia ser machucar feio . Sora. Diz Leon a soltado.

_ Jovem Leon? E você mesmo. Perdão! Por um momento pensei estava bêbado beber de mais sujo.

Ele erguer sobrancelha para ela. Cruza os braços. E pergunta.

_ Esta fazendo local como esse mais essa hora?.

_ Eu vi reencontra meus antigos amigos de escola, estávamos reunidos . diz Sora.

_ Você não predem-te voltar para casa nesse estado sozinha. Diz Leon observada dos pés cabeça detalhadamente .

_ Não estava pensado chamar um taxis. Sora da um sorriso bobo para Leon. Ela tentada novamente da um passo para frente ela se desequilibra tentado segura em Leon, por sua vem agarra a tempo trazendo para mais perto de si. Abraçando seus lábios quase se tocam. Leon senti calor conforta por estar abalando-a . Podendos sentir seu doce aroma . Olha sereno olhava profundamente seus olhos cascalhos .delicadeza leva mão rosto de Sora começa caricia-la esquentando por completo mundo sua volta .


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 - Saindo de fininho**

Leon que continuava cariciar o rosto de sora . sua mão desliza cuidadosamente aos lábios dela. Sora por um momento sentir atraída lindos olhos violeta olhavam profundamente. Sora por um momento começa a sentir tonta seguida náusea ela se afasta instintivamente ela leva sua mão a boca.  
_desculpa jovem Leon. Sora se desculpa.  
_não a o que se desculpar ,sora. Eu não posso deixar você voltar para casa dessa estado. Leon retirava seu casaco colocava sobre ombro de sora.  
_ estamos hospedados no hotel da próxima rua.  
_vamos !. Diz Leon envolvia seu braço ao redor ombro de sora começa Aguiar lá direção ao hotel. Eles caminhavam em silêncio novamente sora pede desculpas.  
_ desculpa estar lhe dando trabalho. Sora da sorriso alegre e bobo chorava.  
_já vás tempo eu não saio desça forma ir beber . Sora leva uma suas mãos sobre testa forma reprovação sobre sua atitude.  
_ não problema de você sair com seus amigos ir beber. Acho perigosos sora sair dessa forma vestida. E muito perigoso andar pelas ruas dessa forma.  
Passados alguns minutos eles chegam no hotel ,Leon leva sora direção ao elevador eles entra Leon aperta o botam para subir. Ao chegar no andar ele retirar do bolso cartão que passa sobre maçaneta eletrônico automaticamente aporta se abre .Leon seguia sora dentro do quarto atrais de si ele emburra a porta com pé que fechasse ele seguia sora até cama de casal. Havia no quarto.  
_fique aqui. Diz Leon ajudava sora sentar na cama.  
_vou lhe compra algum remédio te ajudar melhorar.  
Leon se abaixar ajudar sora retira seus salto alto ,deixa maia confortável. Sora sentia tonta devido efeito do álcool seu corpo se inclinar-se para frente Leon apega a tempo, evitando ela cai-se se machucasse.  
_" ela está tão vulnerável dessa maneira. Parece eu a toco ela fosses se quebrar por completa igual boneca de porcelana ." pensou Leon. Ele a deita na cama com delicadezas, colocando-a cabeça de sora sobre travesseiro ele escuta ela murmura algo .  
_se isso for um sonhos ,não quero acorda mais.  
Sora se mantinha deitada sobre a cama olhos fechando ,León apenas sorri escutar doce comentário sua parceira dizendo.  
_"eu não consigo acreditar. Sora você estar nesse momento deitada sobre minha cama. A mesmo tempo tão venerável. "  
_" eu só planejava sair comer algo, não esperavam encontro lá ".

Leon se afastas passa sua mão sobre seus cabelos buscado para trais soltado longo suspiro, ele sai do quarto deixado. Sora deixada na cama. De pois alguns minutos ele volta uma bebida ajuda-la ressaca, ao entra no quarto ver Sora dormindo por completo sua cama rapidamente ele senti seu corpo se estremecer jovem deitada saia que ela usava quase se levantado , rapidamente Leon desvia o olhar .

_"Se continuar assim não vou consegui me controlar".

_" É só manter a calma e pense que ela é sua irmã ".

Homem de cabelos azuis admirava a Lua sobre sacada do seu apartamento, escuta voz familiar. Dizendo ._ Também não está conseguindo dormi ?. Uma bela jovem cabelos loiros olhos safira se aproxima de kazuma .

_ Não . Utau . Você acha eu vis o certo de pedi a Sora em casamento?.

_ Você ainda ama estou certa ? .

_ Sim. Na verdade não consigo esquecer os dias que passamos juntos dançado , dês Sora praticava ginástica .

_ Me lembro até hoje você dançado, literalmente você dois esquentava local dançava mais se tratava dança sensual. Diz garota lhe tanto pequena risada.

_ Mias Utau de alguma forma estou inseguro Sora me disse gostava de alguém.

_ Ah! Será aquele home estava ao lado dela , no festival da primavera ?.

_ Não sei Utau.

_ Porque você não a convida, ser sua parceira no próximo festival que haverá?.

_ Você está falado festival caça talentos ?.

_ Sim .

_ Utau você sabe eles não aceitam dubla apenas grupo , ter que mínimo doze pessoas.

_ Porque você não convida o pessoal antigo Studio Blue Star para participar , ainda você tem contado deles não tem? Além do mais quem ganhar esse competição ganhara 120mil yes!.

_ Se por causa de dinheiro não preocupado com isso Utau. .

_ Não é isso . convencer pessoas de participar esse dinheiro ajuda todos no final das contas .

_ Ate você me deu uma ideia . Utau. Seria muito bom ver pessoal reunido como antigamente.

Agora se aproxima o abraça . _É assim se fala meu irmão.

_" Sora uma vez me disse .

Na amanha seguinte Sora se fira bate contra solido sua frente vagorosamente ela abre seus olhos , não reconhece local estava ao se levantar ficar sentada na cama Sora olha para o Lado ver Leon dormindo seu lado . Sora alguns minutos continua sem entender o que estava acontecendo retira coberta sobre ela . ela se dar conta estava usado Blusa preta longo . Sem pensar duas vesses Sora pula da cama gritado se assustado .

_" Mas mais mais! O que aconteceu ondem a noite eu não me lembra? Porque estou deitada ao lado jovem Leon?". Ela se perguntava . Ao ver Leon acordado se levantado de pois de escutar grito de sora.

_Por... Porque ?dormindo com você ? e ... por. Porque sem minhas roupas. Sora aponta direção Leon se levantava da cama.

_ Você não lembra?. Ele diz cruzava os braços erguia sobrancelha .

_Lembra do que?!. _ "Lembro estar pessoal bebendo , última coisa lembro foi pega meu celular.". pensou sora, tentar se lembra da noite anterior.

_ Eu estava andado pela rua, eu te vi bêbedo grupo de amigos. De pois você disse iria pedi um taxis ir embora, quase caio, de pois sentir mal por causa álcool. Eu acabei te trazendo para o hotel estamos hospedados .

_Mais.. Porque estou sem roupa?! . diz Sora envergonhada .

_ Aconteceu isso está pesado ou se referindo não aconteceu nada !.Não poderia deixa usado aquelas roupas , você literalmente dormi dês hora entramos no quarto. chamei serviço de quarto te ajudar troca de roupa.

_Desculpa! Jovem Leon absolutamente eu não lembro de nada! Perdão. Diz Sora vergonhada abaixado sua cabeça

_ Você não tem o que se desculpar. Em parte eu tive culpa por te trazer aqui. Achei muito perigo estar naquele estado sozinha no meio da rua.

Sora envergonha desvio olhar ver sua roupa em cima do sofá a no quarto . ela pega sua roupa agradece Leon entra no banheiro vesti suas roupas ._ O que deu em mim , ter bebido tanto ondem? Que vergonha! Não onde enfiar minha cara por onde me visto bêbada de rua. Piora acabei visto um hotel com ele . O que pessoal pensaria me visse com ele mais eu naquele estado .

Sora ao sair do banheiro ver Leo sentado no sofá . ele se senta e diz.

_Eu vou saindo na frente encontra o pessoal toma café. Se voce quiser eu posso chamar um taxis levar para casa.

_ Não pode bem . Eu já me sinto melhor obrigado novamente jovem Leon por ondem . Sora Coloca seus sapados pega sua bolsa . Ela ao abri a porta do quarto para sair ver May frente a porta do quarto , nesse momento o rosto de May faz expressão horrorizada

_ MAIS MAIS MAIS... TU fazendo no quarto do Leon?. Perguntou May apavorada .

\- Calma May eu posso explicar! Diz Sora.

_ Não me diga vocês estão!.

_ IXIIII. Diz Sora Tapando boca de May agarrando dentro do quarto fechado a porta do quarto.

Sora larga May . Olha para os dois tentado descobri esta acontecendo

_May por favor não diga a ninguém . que me vi-o aqui . Por favor. Diz Sora pedido .

_ Por acaso vocês dois passaram a noite juntos? Diz May .

_Não! Diz sora e Leon mesmo tempo.

\- Então esta fazendo aqui?.

_ Sabe o que é . onde sair rever meus amigos tempo escola. Saímos para beber juntos. Não dei conta já era 3 da amanha . o jovem Leon me encontrou na rua , como estava bêbada ele não quis me deixar voltar para casa no estado eu estava .

\- Ah? Leon estava fazendo essa hora na rua ?. perguntou May.

_ Não consegui dormi sair comer algo na rua, encontrei a Sora.

_ Foi isso May . estava mal Leon me trouxe para hotel me deixo eu passara a noite aqui. Diz Sora.

\- nada de mais .

_ É melhor você se apresar ir embora , se não quiser outro te veja aqui. Sora estamos indo restaurante tomar café. Eu vim chamar o Leon . Diz May.

_ Obrigado May eu te devo uma. Diz Sora

_ Aproposito arruma as malas , hoje a trade vamos viajar irmos fontes agua termais. Diz Sora.

_ Eu melhor eu ir. Sora novamente abre aporta olha os dois lados antes de sair. Verificado não a ninguém conhecido. Ela sai corre direção a saída pedido um taxis ir embora. May olha desconfiada para Leon.

_ sei! Não me diga você tentou algo/ Ondem a noite. Diz May

_ Não sou esse tipo de Homem se aproveita mulher está bêbada.

May da risada fraca. E diz_ Como foi passar a noite lado de Sora?.

Leon das as costas não responde pergunta de May, abrindo porta do quarto e saindo. Sora chegando em casa toma um banho começa arruma as malas ir Yohama avisado sua mãe iria viajar com pessoal . Quando campaeilha toca Mãe de sora vai atender , pouco minutos de pois chama sora avisado ela tem uma visita . Sora sai do seu quarto ver Kazuma sentado no sofá esperava .

_ Boa trade sora. Diz Kazuma se levantado .

_ Boa tarde Kazuma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Amor estar no ar**

 **Sora pov**

Eu já imaginava todas as possibilidades Kazuma aparecer aqui em casa. Conhecendo ele não desiste tão facilmente . Dou um sorriso me aproximo dele.

_ Boa tarde Kazuma . O que trais aqui . Eu pergunto

_Boa tarde Sora. Gostaria conversa a sois por momento. Ele diz

_ Por favor entre. Eu peso . Ele entra nó sentamos casualmente da mesa de jantar . Eu preparo um chá para nós eu sirvo me sento na cadeira ficando frente a frente ele.

_ Sora eu vim aqui tenho fazer um convide .

_ Um convide ? O que se trata ?. Eu pergunto.

_ Você gostaria de participar campeonato caça talentos comigo?.

_ Caça talentos? Porque Kazuma você é homem famoso reconhecido pelo Japão, como melhor professor de dança.

_ Você disse é verdade eu reconhecido no Japão. Na verdade quero participar com você nosso antigos companheiro de Studio. Quero novamente poder dançar com todos fazer algo divertido.

Olho para meu copo fico admirada com palavras dele . Dou pequeno sorriso lembrado época treinava com pessoal do Studio. Muitas vesses nós divertimos juntos entramos competição.

_ Eu gostaria muito poder voltar atuar novamente nossos amigos. Digo sinceramente.

_ Essa intenção , podemos entra em contado o pessoal podemos participar do festival juntos. Além do mais esse evento estão dando 12 mil para os vencedores do campeonato .

_ O que ? E serio isso ?.

_ Sim , seja você mesma. Ele me entrega um panfleto , eu começo ler todos os detalhes fico impressionada.

_ Além do dinheiro eles também vãos dar patrocínio para os vencedores por um ano. Isso é incrível Kazuma.

_ Sora temos grande chances de vencer esse campeonato juntos. Podes incluir dança junto ao ritmo holografia ginasta juntos.

_ Kazuma . Sua intenções são muito boas , o problema é eu não tenho permissão para atuar fora do kaleido star . Tenho realmente pedir permissão para dono antes, de atuar e aparecer na televisão.

_ Isso eu posso resolver seu problema Sora.

_ Mais como ?. Por um momento fico receosa.

Ele dá um sorriso magnifico grande esplendor radiante qual me faz lembra época estávamos juntos , o sorriso dele sempre me alegrava enchia meu peito cheio emoção.

_ Eu mesmo vou para o E.U.A falar pessoalmente com dono do kaleido star.

_ Fala com dono pessoalmente ?. Por um momento fico sem entendo , quando ficha me caia. Eu me levando da cadeira surpresa .

_FALAR! COM DONO! Kazuma isso significa você vai para Eua?.

_ Isso mesmo Sora.

_ Está doido são quase doses horas de viagem, além do mais o kaleido star está em reforma por ser inverno.

_ Além do mais eu estou de férias , amigos meus do kaleido star então no Japão . Eu não posso voltar Estados unidos assim. Eu estou indo YaKahama hoje passar dois dias águas termais .

_ Em nem momento eu disse você iria comigo para Eua. Eu mesmo vou , você voltar de YokaHama estarei esperando .

_ Sora apenas quero saber. Você gostaria de participar competição grupo também individual comigo.

_ O que? Individual também?.

_ Você não tem mais vontade de dançar?.

_ Não é isso. Eu aprendi gostar muito da dança ama-la . Acho não conseguirei me concentra em duas tarefas .

_ Eu sei você consegui. Você não lembra ? Já fizemos o impossível, ninguém consegui aprender dançar duas semanas como você.. Eu confio você. Além do mais vamos apenas nos divertir , não vamos levar a sério essa competição .

_ Quero vê-la sorrindo, lembro dos dias você sorria atuava no estúdio ensinando as crianças ensinava.

_ Que nostalgia. Digo sorrindo .

_ Nostalgia era bom tempo.

_ Ne Kazuma como está indo negócios sua família?

_ Está indo muito bem. Des da morte meu pai, eu continuei trabalhando duro mesmo com perna quebrada . Consegui recupera estúdios também agencia . Tenho que agradecer a Sora. Por tudo naquela época você foi única pessoa me apoio mais precisei . Devo isso tudo graça a você.

_Kazuma , pelo ao contranho você me ajudou muito naquela época por sua causa eu pode completa meus estudos e também termina o treinamento ginasta .

_ Sora , mesmo eu não consegui conquista novamente . saiba de uma coisa , você sempre será mulher especial para mim. Sempre que precisar de qualquer coisa venha me procuras. Eu sempre te ajudarei.

_ Obrigado por tudo kazuma.

Esses último cinco anos se passaram sinto Kazuma virou adulto maduro. Mesmo eu não ame mais dentro meu coração sempre terá espaço guardado para ele. Eu amo mais agora de outra forma ele especial para mim ele vês parte da minha vida me ajudou muito. Considero familiar para mim. Terminamos de conversamos me despeço dele , ele se vai embora . Fecho a porta do apartamento escuto voz da minha mãe .

_ Fico muito feliz vocês dois estejam se entendendo.

_ Dessa vês você não esposou ele nem jogou pique de flores na cara dele. Minha mãe começa rir.

_ Mãe você lembra daquele dia?.

_ e claro queria .. não só eu também nosso vizinhos .

_ Que vergonha!. Por Favor não me lembre disso mãe.

Coloco mão no meu rosto cobri meu rosto estava vermelho ao lembra de um certo dia . Nós dois tinha acabado de brincamos, eu não quis ouvir ele então voltei para casa com raiva . de pois de algumas horas ele apareceu aqui em casa um buque de flores tocando violino pedido perdão , pelo que havia acontecido na aquele dia. Eu descobri ele filho empresário muito conhecido no Japão fique arrasada com tudo isso. Nesse dia apareceu buque de flores me pedido desculpas eu peguei o buquê joguei no rosto dele mantei ele embora. Ele era intende insistido. Eu perdoa-se .

Termino de arruma minha mala como o combinado término de me arruma vou até o hotel onde estavam todos hospedados. Aviso que já havia chegado eles descem suas malas pegamos um taxis nós leva ate estação de metrô . Pegamos o metro de pois duas horas de viagem finamente chegamos Yokahama .

 **Normal Pov**

_ Que lindo! Diz Rosetta e Safira ao ver o grande mongi funji.

Yamanashi fica localizada na região central do Japão da ilha principal de Honshu e faz fronteira com as províncias de Tóquio .

Uma bela vista por do sol incrível , olho pela janela vejo lindo campo de flores cor rosados, está em uma das regiões mais seguras e belas do Japão, além de ser o lar do magnífico Monte Fuji.

_. Esperam aqui eu vou chamar taxis para nós. Eu digo peso para que eles olham minha mala , vou até o terminal peso dois carros . Peso eles esperassem volto avisado já havia conseguido carro. Vamos até o terminal juntos pegamos os taxis eu havia chamado. Por fim chegamos no hotel pedimos único quarto , já quarto eram muito grandes cabia nós todos. De pois 2 minutos somos levado nosso quarto entramos arrumamos nossas coisas. Abro o armário pego Yokatas entrego um cada um.

_ Sora o que isso?. Safira pergunta.

_ São Yukatas , enquanto estivemos dentro do Hotel devemos usa-las .

_ O que devemos usa-las?.

_ De pois do banho de água termais recomentado usa-las , assim podemos voltar para banho hora queremos nem ter ficar nos vestido o tempo todo.

_ O que! Usar isso com homens aqui ? Diz Anna quase entrado em pânico.

_ Não apenas nós devemos usa-la ele também. Não apenas usa Yokatas podem usar roupas de baixo esse problema.

_ Ufaa Bem melhor Sora não nos assusta assim. Diz May

_ Garota seca acha mesmo alguém gostaria de ver seu corpo garota de cachorro. Diz Rubi provocando May.

_ Cala essa boca , ninguém pediu sua opinião sobre meu corpo. Diz May mostrava língua para Rubim.

_ Calma vocês dois não brincam logo aqui, estamos aqui para nós diverti e relaxar . diz Mia

_ Sora como vamos fazer dormi ? . Perguntou Rosetta.

_ Temos cama travesseiros dentro do armário. Na hora de dormi podemos dividir o quarto com aquela cortina os meninos podem dormi outro lado e nós outro lado.

_ Vocês japonese tem costume estranho . Diz Mia.

_ Você acha mesmo ?. Eu acho normal.

_ Você consegui dormi homens seu lado mesmo quarto Sora?.

_ Ah!? Isso e normal ate mesmo viajamos entre amigos época escolar. Nos japoneses aprendemos nos repetia dês pequenos um ao outros.

_ Não é isso Sora!. Digo em relação ... Mia tenta completa fala não consegui estar em vergonhada.

_ Esta querendo dizer relacionamento sexo oposto Mia. ?.

_ Isso.

_ Ah! Isso e normal nós japonese não temos costume demostra relacionamento em público. Basta ver sua volta, apenas andamos de mãos dadas não temos costume beijar em público achamos isso feio muito vergonhoso.

_ O que ? Serio mesmo?... Isso e normal em nossos pais dz . Safira.

_. Isso mesmo. Sair alguém você ame demostra carinho um pelo outro. Diz Anna.

_ E verdade meninas. América e muito diferente do Japão.

_ Parece que as meninas estão se divertido muito diz . Ken retirava algumas pesas de roupa sua mala.

\- Sim. Essa viajem vez muito bem a todos. Conhecer o Japão e grande experiência para todos. Diz Yuri.

_ Já estamos aqui não custa nada usa-la Yukatas . Aprendemos pouco mais sobre pais de Sora . Diz Rubim

Yuri ver Leon sentado em canto em silencio, Yuri da um sorriso torto se aproxima de Leon e diz.

_ Você continua agindo dessa maneira já mais Sora vai te notar.

_ Cala essa boca. Eu não pedi sua opinião .

_ Como sempre agindo dessa forma Rubim e frio . Leon você não aprende mesmo. Você vai literalmente acabar perdendo a Sora para mim ou para aquele homem . Diz Yuri tom baixo para Leon enquanto encarava.

_ Yuri. Apenas único aviso. Não brinque com sentimentos novamente da Sora muito menos daquela garota Safira. Você é homem adora brincam sentimentos das mulheres. Isso eu não vou perdoar já mais.

_ hum.. Acha mesmo apenas brincado ? Leon ?. Tente me para , isso é conseguir conquistar Sora antes de mim.

 **Yuri Pov**

Ser sincero comigo mesmo, eu já desisti da Sora. Notei ela apenas olhar o tempo todo para Leon . ela não se deu conta que gosta dele. Vou continuar meu plano em ação . deixado ele pensar eu gosto da Sora , a quero leva-la comigo para Franca. Tenho certeza a resposta dela será não .

_" Será muito divertido provocar Leon".

 **Normal pov**

Rosetta se aproxima de uma porta a puxa para o lado relevando lindo jardim pequeno lado cheio de peixes frente ao quarto deles.

_ Sora podemos manter essa porta aperta ?. perguntou Rosetta .

_ Claro que sim. Além do mais esse jardim e nosso , todos os quartos tem jardim particular .

_ serio ? Eu também quero ver Rosetta. Diz May indo direção jardim.

_ Meninas nós vamos nós troca coloca Yukatas . diz ken .

_ Tudo bem. O banheiro fica logo ali . diz Sora apontado direção do banheiro.

Entrado um de cada vez se arrumado vestido Yukatas , colo seguida as meninas se arrumam .

_ Que vergonha estar usado isso . Diz Rosetta.

Safira da um risada de leve e diz. _ Mais Yukatas caíram muito bem e nós . Eu gostei de vestir ela.

_ E agora Sora ?. perguntou May.

_ Já estamos todos prontos que tal irmos fontes termais. Diz Sora empolgada .

_ Banho quente faz muito bem para pele .

Sora seus amigos a seguem pelo hotel todos param ver três entrados com cortinas cobrindo as portas.

_ Para onde nós vamos Sora?. Eu não consigo ler tudo escrito em japonês. Diz Anna.

_ Nos meninas vamos entra porta da esquerda. Você meninos vão para porta da direita .

_ Sora o que é aquela porta no meio ? O que se significa ?. perguntou Safira.

_ Bom ali e banho misto .

_ Banho misto ?! diz Safira em vergonhada.

_ Sim banho homem e mulheres juntos. Geralmente server para casal .

Todos entraram separando seu grupo homem foram lado direito as grupo de sora entraram lado esquerdo . As garotas retiram suas Yukatas entra nas aguas quente conversamos entre si mesmas.

_ Que tão depois saímos do banho bebemos um pouco ?. diz Mia

_ É uma boa ideia Mia . diz Anna.

_ Vaz bom tempo não saímos beber juntas . que tão meninas ?. Sora.

_ Vocês vão beber ? Não e junto eu Rosetta não podemos . diz Safira fazendo bico .

_ E verdade você duas são de memores . diz Sora.

_ Ah! Qualquer é não problema além do mais elas estar com a gente. Estamos em grupo ninguém vai hotel mesmo . ninguém precisa saber elas são de memores. Diz May.

_ O que está sugerindo dois bebemos? . diz Rosetta.

_ Bom vocês duas podem beber. Não passado de um certo limite não vejo problema nisso. Diz Anna.

As garotas termina seu banho primeiro que homem ela se arrumam volta seu quarto esperava pelos homem , ela pedem as bebidas comem a beber juntas. Ken outro saiam do banho se arrumavam.

_ O que vamos fazer ? esperamos elas ou voltamos para nosso quarto . perguntou Ken .

_ Vamos voltar para o quarto espera por elas voltarem . diz Leon soltava seus cabelo .

_ Você tem razão . diz Yuri . Ele decidem voltar se aproxima do quarto escutam risadas das garotas vindo do quarto.

_ Parece elas então no quarto se divertido diz Rubim. Ao abrirem a porta do quarto ver todas elas sentadas conversando e rindo bebendo eles por momento ficam surpresos.

\- Elas então bebendo. Diz Yuri.

_ O que ?! Ate minhas irmã e também Rosetta.

_ O que vamos fazer ? Diz Ken .

_ Nada , vamos deixa-las elas se divertido. Diz Yuri.

_ Não sei porque tenho mal pressentimento sobre isso . diz Rubim . olhar para todas elas rindo. Eles entra no quarto fecham a porta ao passar lado delas Rubim retira copo da mão sua irmã.

_ Safira chega de beber. Se continuar assim vai acabar passado mal.

_ Você sempre chato , nunca deixa eu me diverti . Sempre no meu pé . diz Safira .

_ Calma Rubim ela estar apenas no segundo copo. Não se preocupe . Além do mais eu estou de olho nela rosetta. Diz sora.

_ Ah! Quando copos vocês já beberam ? perguntou Leon .

_ cada umas mostra os dedos identificar quantos copos já avim bebido de saquê. Anna havia bebido cinco copos, mia também , May estava no quarto . 5Sora estavam indo para o sento . Safira e roseta estavam indo segundo copo.

_ O que vamos fazer ? deixa elas continuando bebendo ?. diz Rubim.

_ Sim delas elas. Se situação começa ficar ruim nós paramos elas. Diz Yuri.

_ Já estamos aqui nós não bebemos um pouco . diz Ken .

_ E uma boa ideia. Diz Yuri. Eles se afastam das meninas que riam conversam entre elas.

_ Nossa o que elas tanto conversa?. Diz Rubim. Olhando direção as garotas.

_ Quem sabe . São mulheres. Adoram conversas esse passa tempo dela . diz Yuri.

Sora se levanta anda direção dos rapazes . _ Desculpa rapazes vocês podem nos ajudarem Anna e Mia já caíram no sono as duas . _ E claro diz Yuri e Rubim se levantado ajudar coloca as duas na cama .

_ Essa duas são fraca bebidas diz Sora massageava sua nuca.

Rubim estava em pé senti algo apoiar em suas costas . _ o que isso ? olhar para tras ver May se apoiando nele.

_ ah! Alguém me ajuda quero ir no banheiro diz May . quase caindo.

_ O que ? você pode estra brincado May. Diz Rubim

Sora começa rir dá um tapa ombro de Rubim ela diz. Boa sorte Rubim .

\- Serio nisso ? eu vou ter levar ela mesmo ate o banheiro . diz Rubim.

\- Nos temos escolha Sora não vai aguenta com peso da May para carrega-la. Diz Yuri .

_ Eu buscar algo elas beberem . amanhã não acordarem com ressaca . Diz Ken saindo do quarto.

_ Ah! Quero ir ao banheiro diz Safira quase sonolenta. Yuri se aproxima de safira a segura sua mãos. _ Vamos eu vou te levar . diz Yuri com um sorriso.

_ O que ? Nem morto. Eu vou deixar você levar minha irmã. diz Rubim.

_ Você não aguentar levar as duas. Além do mais você está muito ocupado com May .

Yuri ajuda safira levanta colocado suas costas com cuidado. _ Safira segure em mim. Não se solte. Diz Yuri ao sentir safira apoiado seu rosto seu ombro. _ Tá.

Yuri começa a andar com cuidado não deixa safira cair deixando Rubim para trais com May quase não aguentado leva-la suas costas com o peso.

_ O que dá fazendo e muito lendo diz May.

_ Cala essa boca bêbada , estou fazendo um favor te levanto até o banheiro. Diz Rubim caminha pelo correndo com peso não aguentado da May ele cai deixado May saindo em cima de si. _ Você é pesada .

_ Eu não sou gorda . você é fraco de mias diz May.

_ Com tantas outras garotas logo tive que levar você.

_ Eu gosto de você. Seu idiota . May corando .

_ Você diz o que ? Perguntou Rubim. Surpreso. _ Não pode ser álcool está fazendo efeito nessa sua cabeça oca.

May começa chora e diz ._ seu idiota! Eu deveria saber você me rejeitaria bua!.

_ Clama calma May não chore. ! _" O que eu faço?! Ela para de chora". Ele pensou.

Safira ao entra no banheiro sento a primeira chegar, ela se apoia suas mãos na paredes se manter em pé . Ela vai no banheiro ao sair lava suas mãos lava seu rosto .

_ O que está acontecendo comigo estou tonta. Não consigo controla meu corpo. Ela fecha torneira se olha no espelho.

_ Eu do pensado ele gosta da Sora. Eu dei todo meu apoio a ele . Já mais olharia para mim. Idiota ele está apenas sento gentil com você. Safira termina secar seu rosto suas mãos e sai do banheiro se apoiando sua mão da parede. Ao sair Yuri se mantinha encostado do lado de fora da parede.

_ Senti melhor ?. Ele perguntou ver se apoiando na parede sua mão . Ele se aproxima dela leva sua mãos em volta dos ombros dela ajuda-la se manter em pé. _ Deixa eu te ajudar .

_ Eu não preciso da sua ajuda.

_ O que estar dizendo , você consegui mal andar sozinha. Safira retira as mãos de Yuri seu ombro . _ Disse não preciso da sua ajuda. Para de ser gentil comigo .

_ Não estou entendendo Safira? Mantenha calma o álcool faz você quere perde cabeça as vesses .

_ Eu não estou bêbada . Estou pouco tonta . Você realmente não entende. Cada vez que você se aproxima de mim agi gentil comigo estar cada vez ficando difícil de se afastar de você. Mais eu sei você ama Sora.!

_. Por favor me deixe sozinha.

Yuri a segura momento eu Safira sair andado.

_ Vamos conversa Safira.

_ Você não entende eu estou gostado de você!. Safira começa chora escuta voz seu irmão .

_ Safira Yuri está acontecendo aqui . Rubim olha sua irmã a ver a chorando. _ Safira porque esta chorando ?. diz Rubim segurava May.

Safira se solta dos braços de Yuri sai correndo.

_ Oh! Safira onde você vai . Grita Rubim .

_ Yuri! O que você vez para ela sair correndo chorando da aquela maneira?. Seu !.

_ Eu cuido disso . eu vou trais dela . diz Yuri passava por Rubim , e Rubim encara ele .

_ Se você feri minha irmã gemia eu juro vou fazer picadinho de você.

Yuri dá um sorriso de canto sai andado indo trais de safira.

No quarto Sora e Leon ajuda Rosetta a coloca ela coloca na cama, por vez estava dormindo.

_ Sora esta vem ? Perguntou Leon .

_ Sim . estou boa . Não se preocupe . Sora se levanta abre aporta direto para o jardim senta olhar as estrelas . _ O céu esta noite estar muito bonito . Leon se aproxima de Sora senta seu lado começa admira as estrelas .

_ Você tem razão, essa noite estar lindo , daqui da ver muitas estrelas .

_ E incrível, esse anos estamos todos juntos atuando no kaleido star . Eu fico muito feliz estar trabalhando com vocês , tenho certeza faremos incrível espetáculos juntos.

_ Sora o que você prender fazer aqui alguns anos ?. perguntou Leon admirando o céu.

_" Leon estar me pergunta algo sobre mim ? Eu devo estar sonhando .". _ Bom eu não sei muito bem quero fazer daqui alguns anos .

_ Você ainda gosta daquele cara pretende ser casar com ele?.

_ Bom na verdade não. Kazuma é alguém especial para mim . Nosso amor já se foi, eu apenas gosto dele como grandes amigos eram antes. Mesmo ele dizendo querendo me conquistar eu novamente, eu acho isso não é mais possível voltáramos eram antes . Eu apenas o respeito muito , além do mais ele me ajudou muito naquela época .

_ Eu não conseguia imaginar você namorado. Sora.

_ Ah! Serio porque ?.

_ Você nunca gostou de sair outros homens . Sempre costumava dispensa-lo saímos a noite juntos.

\- Ah sim . Eu não gosto de sair qualquer homem , também não sou flerta com alguém.

_ Além do mais queria pedir novamente desculpas Leon. Por ondem a noite .

_ Não se preocupe com isso . além do mais eu não poderia deixar você voltar para casa sozinha na aquele estado . Além do mais e minha parceira e parceiros tem cuidar um do outro não é .

Rosto de Sora se abre grande sorriso carioso .

_ Por acaso jovem Leon você gosta de alguém ?. Sora perguntou meia receosa , desejando Leon se abra seus sentimentos com ela.

_ ...

O silencio se mantem no quarto apenas escuta umas das meninas rocando . Por fim Leon da um sorriso olhando lindos olhos castanhos de Sora.

_ Sim.

_ Ela deve ser mulher incrível , você ter gostado dela.

_ Ela é muito especial. Confirmou Leon.

_"Sinto uma grande dor meu peito , ao saber jovem Leon gosta de alguém que inveja. Eu queria estar no lugar dela ." Pensou sora ao desviar olhar dos olhos de Leon encara .

_ Eu eu .., vou ver então. Diz Sora se levando lhe dando as costas. Escuta voz de Leon a chamando . _ Sora! Cuidado com o...degr...

Sora não ver o de gral atropela caindo para frente , quando Leon a segura a tempo pelo braço a puxando sua direção fazendo com que os dois caísse no jardim . Leon estava sobre Sora seus olhos se encontrava por um momento , o silencio se mantinha entre eles .Sora se perde por completo olhar de Leon admirava seu rosto estava cada vez mais perto. Leon com cuidado leva sua mão cariciar rosto de Sora não assusta-la . seus olharem se encontravam . Seu polegar ele leva aos lábios de Sora cariciando com delicadeza. Ele se aproxima seus lábios ao dela , fazendo com que a beija-se obcecadamente .

Sem pensar duas vesses Sora fecha seus olhos apreciando lábios de seu amado cada vez o beijo fica mais intenso . Por um momento todas as luz do hotel se apagam , por devido blecaute . Apenas sobre luz do Lua iluminava cidade . Leon retira sua mão sobre rosto de Sora descem sobre suas pernas estavam por completo expostas devido Yukata se abri-o eles se caíram. Leon desliza sua mão apreciando coxas das perna de dela . Suas se aproxima sua viria cariando Sora solta pequeno gemido prazeroso sentir mãos dele suas pernas .

Safira parou de corre entre os corredores , por momento ter apagado as luz ela fica assustada desiste para de andar pelo hotel .

_ " Eu estou fazendo andado sozinha pelo hotel ?!. Eu não queria falar essas coisas para ele. Não tive escolha cada vez eu me aproximo dele meu coração começa bater forte , estou gostado dele não quero ter esperança em um homem já mais vai me amar ".

_ Eu fazendo tenho que voltar , o Luz acabou . Não consigo andar direito me sinto tonta . Safira senti alguém agarra seu braço . Ela acaba se assustado e gritando por causa da escuridão estava .

_ Calma Safira sou eu Yuri.

_ Yuri?!Como você me achou nesse escuro?.

_ Eu do meu celular. Diz ele mostrado luz saia tela do celular .

_ Porque você veio trais de mim ?.

_ Eu não posso deixa-la sozinha andado nesse estado mais que faltou luz .

_ Eu te disse você ficar longe de mim.

_ Eu sei você me disse. Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

_ Porque porque ?! Você não gosta da Sora?. Porque vindo trais de mim ?. Diz Safira tentado se soltar novamente de Yuri tentava conter seu choro.

_ Venha vamos conversar. Yuri começa puxar Safira para o lado de fora do hotel apenas luz do seu celular iluminava o local ver uma arvore leva safira ficando juntos baixo da arvore.

_ Eu não quero conversa. Eu sei vou ser rejeitada. Diz Safira fazendo bico . Ela apenas escuta risada vindo de Yuri risada fraca .

_ Não rir-a .

Ao para de baixo da arvore Yuri puxa Safira para si , a deixando bater sobre seu peitoral de pois abraçando ela.

_ E verdade eu gostava do Sora. Com o passar das semanas percebi ela tinha olhos para Leon . Isso me vez perceber não tenho chances de conquistar o coração dela. Eu desistir dela. Eu quero você saiba disso. Esse últimas semanas você única me deu grande apoio . Eu sou grato a você Safira.

_ " Ele é tão quentinho , eu não consigo me conserta ele está tão perto . Parece eu estou sonhando não quero acorda desse sonhos ".

_ Me belisca acho eu do sonhando . diz Safira tom serio.

Escuta risada de Yuri. _ Não você está sonhando isso é real. Eu quero dizer eu gosto de você .

_ Eu quero tentar algo sério com você. Isso é você me aceitar?

Safira levanta seu rosto querendo poder ver rosto de Yuri luz do lua iluminava o local sem poder ver estava seu alcance , ela segura fomente Yukata de Yuri .

_ Eu.. Eu gosto de você Yuri. Eu queria pode ser algo mais além que sua amiga. Safira cora . senti uma das mãos de Yuri alisar seus cabelos avermelhados , Yuri aproxima seus lábios ao dela selando doce beijos.

Rubim com muito esforço levava May de volta para o quarto . _ Vamos May ! Acorda! Se você não acorda eu vou fazer algo preferido com você ! May. May apenas dormi sobre as costas de Rubim .

_ O que estar acontecendo aqui ?! Esse hotel é algum tipo união casal? Todos estão se confessando. Diz Rubim .

 **FOLL POV**

Foll estava próximo a Rosetta ele ler as suas cartas , Uma carta surgir mostrado.

_ Carta do cavalheiro invertido . Essa carta se significa que muitas caminhos poderão ser abertos novo futuro.

_ As coisas então ficando interessantes . A constelação de escorpião e sagitário estava cada vês mais proximais , nova estrelar estar sugira trazendo muitas alegria também dificuldades .


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Esclarecimento**

O traje de tecido felpudo que ela tinha posto estava aberta da coxa ao esterno, a correia em sua cintura se encontrava desfeita e pendurando livremente. Ele teve que trabalhar para tirar os extremos da bandagem debaixo dela, todo o momento tentando seu mais cuidadoso movimento para não perceber a cunha de sua pele branca que estava exposta a ele no processo. Era impossível pretender que ele estava cego a suas curvas femininas, ou ao fluxo flutuante de seus peitos, perfeitos. Mas foi o brilho repentino de uma coxa formosa e magnífica o que aspirou a maior parte do ar fora dos pulmões do Leon.

\- Ah, merda! Leon se cambaleou para trás, crescendo a quantidade de saliva que se encontrava em sua boca em um instante, aumentando o impulso de provar aquele ponto doce. Fora de seus limites, homem, ele se disse severamente. E esse caminho ao inferno fora de sua liga.

Seus movimentos eram rápidos agora, sua acelerada respiração estava além das extremidades ele quebrou o beijo . Ao perceber extremos de yukuta ao redor da nudez de seu corpo. Maldição pensou ele, mentalmente retorcendo seu olhar fixo longe dela. Seu próprio apetite acabava de afiar-se só por estar perto dela.

_ Desculpa! Eu não deveria... Ela interrompeu .

_ Não sinta ... Leon .

Ele se afastou ajudou a levanta-la .

Ele não disse nada, incapaz de expressar-se e debruando perigosamente perto de uma emoção que ele não queria sentir. Ela elevou a vista para ele ferozmente. O silêncio era pesado, inamovível.

_Sora eu... . Outro lado da porta se escutou alguém abrindo a porta do quarto ferocidade exclamando por ajuda.

_ Sora! Leon por favor alguém me ajuda!...

Os dois olharam direção porta do quarto , vendo Rubim se arrastando bruscamente e quando carregava May em suas costas . Quebrando o silencio tenso . Leon limpar garganta, chamar atenção de Sora . Sem entender o que Leon se referia Sora balança sua cabeça para esquenta. _ Ah o que ?. Leon da olhar sutil e diz voz baixa passar por Sora ajudar Rubim .

_" Sora seu roupão." Ele se afastava . Sora se dar conta suas pernas estavam expostas por completo . Viçosamente ela se arruma em vergonhada diz .

_ Eu.. Eu... Vou ver o que aconteceu. Vou perguntar porque estamos sem luz. Sora pega seu celular acende iluminar habitação em sua voltar , ela começa andar direção corredor . e quando Leon ajudava Rubim a coloca-la na cama , os dois escutada ela murmurar segurava pescoço de Rubim .

_mmmm ... seu idiota ... você não consegui perceber que ... eu .. gos...

_ O que aconteceu com Sora ela ter saído daquela maneira perguntou Rubim . Ao perceber nervosismo de Sora .

_ Não aconteceu nada ! . Diz Leon tom serio .

_ Qual é não me diga vocês dois ficaram ?. Rubim murmurou palavrão... . _ O que acontecendo Hoje ? Yuri fui trais da minha irmã. May começou se atira em cima de mim do nada e quando eu a levava ao banheiro .

Sora com os ombros quadrados, ela se deu a volta e caminhou tranquila fora do quarto, uma visão de estóica dignidade.

Leon se sentia como um imbecil, vendo-a ir-se em rígido silêncio. Depois que ela desapareceu de sua vista, ele exalou uma aguda maldição.

_" Não isso não deveria ter acontecido foi grande erro". Ela pensou e quando caminha pelos corredores do Hotel ._" Talvez seja apenas atração física temporária nada demais . Já Leon me beijaria por outra razão . ou será ele também seria algum sentimento por mim ?".

Sora que continuava sua caminhada tranquila pelo hotel calmar seus pensamentos sobre o que havia acabado de aconteceu , olhar para fora admira o céu estrelado, duas sombras ao escuro de baixo de uma arvore chamou sua atenção . Ao tentar olhar atentamente o casal que se beijava ambos apaixonados, Sora cora ao reconhecer o casal . _ Safira e Yuri?. Eles então juntos ? Oh meus deus ... tenho que sair aqui antes eles percebam estou aqui. Sora ao dar meia volta se depara Rubim e Leon andado em sua direção . eles se aproxima de Sora , ela o pergunta ambos.

_ O que vocês dois então fazendo aqui ?.

_ Eu estou procura minha irmã o Yuri . Ele saio correndo trais da minha irmã . Diz Rubim rosnando entre os dentes .

_" Puts ... mer...". pensou sora ver reação de Rubim;" ele não pode ver os dois juntos , tenho que fazer algo".

_ Ah é... porque nós vamos outro lado procura por eles ?. diz Sora tentado evitar grande confusão.

_ Acabamos de vim de lá e não vimos nem dos dois . Os três escutaram múrmuros gemidos vindos direção ao jardim a fora , o que vem chamar atenção dos dois homem. Rubim regalos seus olhos ver sua irmã ao beijos com Yuri e quando ele sussurrava nos ouvido sua irmã algo para seduzi-la. Soltou palavrão grosseiro entre dentes ...

_ Aquele bastardor filha... Rubim deu passo para frente dentou conter sua raiva sua fúria ciúmes dominava ao ver sua irmã gemeia ao braços outro homem . Sora evitar o pior coloco rápido sua mão da boca de Rubim evitar ele gritasse, tentou segura-lo .

_ Rubim vamos ! Por favor! Aqui não e lugar nem hora para isso. Ela é sua irmã ela tem o direto . Além do mais ela já tem idade para saber muito bem o que faz. Resmungado Rubim tenta dizer algo . _ mmm Me lagar Sora eu vou... . Leon interveio segurou Rubim pelo braços começou puxa-lo arrastá-lo para longe do local.

Tiveram certeza estavam longe de Yuri e Safira . Leon o soltou . _ Por que vem isso ? Leon . Rubim o perguntou .

_ Evitar que você fizesses algo imprudente.

_ Leon está certo Rubim . Sua maneira estava agindo tenho certeza iria fazer algo que de pois você se arrependeria amargamente por isso . Argumento Sora. Rubim bufou . _ Não quero ver minha irmã machucada . Eu não confio daquele cara .

_ O que aconteceu para Yuri ter ido trais da Safira ?. O que aconteceu vocês estavam acompanhado May e safira ate o banheiro ?. Sora perguntou .

_ Não sei . Ela está agindo estranha dês vamos ao festival. Eu aconteceu algo entre ela e Yuri desse dia. Eu percebi ela fica muito inquieta estar próximo a ele acho ...

_ Acho Safira gosta do Yuri , não duvida ela agir dessa maneira estar perto dele. Diz Sora . _ Você tem entender isso Rubim, ela gosta dele nos não podemos fazer nada .

_ Sora não é esse problema . Tenho medo Yuri só esteja usando ela para ... Rubim fica momento em silencio .

_ Porque você acha Ele estaria usado ela?. Rubim suspira fundo antes de continuar falando , ele jogar distante para Leon de pois para sora . Joga seus cabelos para trais com suas mão .

_ Todos nós sabemos que Yuri gosta de você Sora!. Tenho certeza ele está usado minha irmã para te fazer ciúmes.

Durante um momento ouve silencio entre eles . Leon apenas estudou por tempo expressão de Sora ouvir que Yuri gostava dela. Por fim Sora disse . _ Eu já sabia que disso Rubim. Eu já havia notado os sentimentos do Yuri por mim.

_ Então porque você... . Sora interrompe Rubim. _ Porque não sabia qual era meu verdadeiro sentimento por ele , eu estava em duvida se era apenas amizade ou algo mais . Isso e algo tenho esclarecer com ele. Ele vez proposta se eu gostaria ir para França com ele viver lá para aprender novas acrobacias. No começo fiquei em duvida responde-lo , então ele me deu cerca de um mês eu aceita-se sua proposta . Mais infelizmente eu não posso aceita-lo porque eu não o-Amo . Tenho certeza que Yuri não fazia certeza coisas se ele não gosta-se , muito menos ele iria trais da safira para desculpa-la com ela . Se ele realmente tivesse usado ela .

_ Rubim . Tenho certeza que sua irmã não aceitaria ser usada por outro homem para tão objetivo , ainda mais se isso coloca seu coração em risco . Ela não o faras . Já mais .

_ Desculpem preciso ficar momento sozinho . Ao dizer Rubim começa caminha passando por Sora. Ela o chama . _ Rubim espera!..

_ Sora! Deixe-o . Ele precisa de um tempo sozinho. Ativer-tio Leon .Ambos deixa Rubim caminhado sozinho pelos corredores na escuridão do hotel. _ Eu não queria ... magoa-lo . Sora baixa sua cabeça pensativa .

_ Você não magoou só apenas disse a verdade , ele realmente precisava de conselho .Sora você está bem ?.

_ Eu estou. Leon se aproximou dela . _ Não estou me reverendo a você . mais sobre seus sentimentos por Yuri ?. Você não gosta dele ?. Ela rio sem humor . _ Que engraçado ouvir essa pergunta de você jovem Leon .

_ Qual é graça?!. Ele fito-o seriamente.

_ Eu gostava do Yuri percebi com tempo eu apenas admirava. Esse são meus verdadeiro sentimentos por ele apenas admiração dez cheguei no kaleido star o Yuri me ajudou muito. Não posso aceita-lo apenas admiração seria enganar ambos corações .E sei mais tarde eu me arrependeria disso se aceita-se proposta dele . Assim igual pedido de casamento Kazuma .

_ Acho deixei as coisas bem claras as qual eu quero . Desculpa jovem Leon acho vou voltar para quarto ver estão as meninas. Sora começa caminha escuta Leon a chama-la segura seu pulso a impedido .

_ Sora eu ...

Rubim caminhou de volta para jardim onde estava sua irmã e Yuri se beijando , ao se aproximar no jardim ver Safira de mãos dadas com Yuri vindo sua direção . Ele o encara os dois , Safira se assusta se encolhe atrais de Yuri procurando uma forma de proteção. Yuri percebe e diz tenta-la acalmá-la . _ Vai para o quarto . Eu vou logo seguida com seu irmão .

_ Mais ...

_ Vá!... diz Yuri tom firme .

Safira baixa sua cabeça passar pelo seu irmão sem dar única explicação . Rubim apenas desvia olhar ver sua irmã passado por ele indo direção ao quarto. Olhar furioso agora encara Yuri.

_ Parece temos conversar seriamente Yuri. Diz Rubim .

_ Sua irmã já foi podemos acerta as contas. Eu não queria sua irmã visses o irmão ela tem .

_ Ela não é da sua conta. Rosnou Rubim .

_ Talvez ela seja a parti de agora .

_ Qual é suas verdadeiras intenções com minha irmã ? Só esta querendo usa-la causa ciúmes a Sora ? Se for isso pode esquece-lo . Breve silencio ouve local , escutava eco das luz voltado por toda habitação .

\- Se está procurando uma desculpa, pode esquecê-lo.

Rubim manteve esse ameaçador olhar enquanto se forçava a aproximar-se dele.

\- Não estou aqui para isso. - lhe disse, surpreendido de que não houvesse tremor em sua voz para a maneira em que seu pulso estava saltando-se de suas veias.

_ Sua irmã para mim ela se tornou ...muito valiosa para mim. Não vou deixar que nada ocorra a ela. Daria minha vida por mantê-la a salva.

Rubim lhe olhou durante um comprido momento, depois assentiu forte. _Você sabe eu não estou satisfeito apenas essa palavras . Yuri apenas sorrio .

No quarto Safira andava de um lado para outro inquieta apreensiva , saltou escutou porta do quarto abri ver Yuri entrado seguido do seu irmão atrais . Ao olhar para Yuri percebeu sua boca estava vergão a vermelhado um pequeno corte sangrado inferior da sua boca lado direito .

_ Oh Deus ... Rubim você bateu no Yuri . Safira se aproximou de Yuri para toca-lo. _ O que pensa está fazendo... Yuri interrompeu .

_ Não aconteceu nada carinho. Esta tudo bem se calme .

_ Mais ...

_ Pegue suas coisas e vamos . diz Yuri.

_ Vamos a onde?. Perguntou safira sem entender .

_ Vamos arruma quarto apenas para nós dois .

_ Mais... então apreensiva Safira olha seu irmão estava em pé encostado na parede serio. Rubim desconta da parede se aproxima de sua irmã . _ Vá com ele . antes eu me arrependa dessa decisão de aceita-lo como seu namorado. Diz Rubim depois suspiro .Ele joga olhar serio para Yuri . _ Se machucar já sabe ; Eu aceitarei de novo . Yuri rir-o .

_ Tente da próxima vez, não terá tanta sorte como dessa vez . Eu não deixarei fedelho. Disse Yuri pegando suas coisas e saindo quarto . _ Mais uma coisa Rubim você deveria ser mais gentil com a May .

_ Vamos safira . Yuri o chamou. Safira pega sua mala . se aproxima de Yuri . _ Mais o pessoal eles...

_ Não se preocupe com ele . Eles são entender a situação , vão entender nós vamos quere privacidade a noite .

_ Sora eu... Leon tentou encontra palavras tentar dizer seus verdadeiros sentimentos a ela. E quando segurava seu pulso impedido deixa-la ir .

_ Por favor não ... Um voz tremura disse Sora, não tomando coração não olha-lo .

_Sora tem queria te dizer isso não sabia como .. eu ...

— Não. Por favor não me diga isso não agora , Leon. Necessito coisas de você que você não pode me dar.

—Me diga quais. —Foi uma ordem suave, mas uma ordem. Ele se aproximou dela com passos cautelosos, como se notasse que ela podia lhe rechaçar em qualquer momento.

— Me diga o que necessita. Ela negou com a cabeça.

—Do que serviria?

Uns quantos passos lentos mais. Deteve-se um metro de distância dela.

—Eu gostaria de sabê-lo. Tenho curiosidade do que me custaria convencer-te de que fique comigo.

—Sua confiança —lhe disse ela, pedindo uma coisa que sabia que se encontrava fora de seu alcance.

— Não posso... fazer isto mais, se você não confia em mim.

—Eu confio em ti — disse ele, com tanta solenidade que ela acreditou.

— Você é a única que me conheceu de verdade, Sora. Não te posso ocultar nada.

Viu-o tudo: o pior, certamente. Eu gostaria de ter a oportunidade de te mostrar a parte boa que há em mim. —aproximou-se um pouco mais. Ela notava o calor que emanava de seu corpo. Notava seu desejo.

— Quero que se sinta tão segura comigo como eu me senti contigo. Assim que a pergunta é: pode confiar em mim, agora que sabe tudo a respeito de mim?

—Sempre confiei em ti, Leon. Sempre o farei. Mas não é isso...

—Pois o que, então? —perguntou ele, interrompendo sua rápida negativa.

—Diga-me que mais posso te dar para fazer e por ti.

—Isto não vai funcionar —disse ela, retrocedendo um pouco.

—Então, por que me tem medo agora?

—Não te tenho medo —repôs, mas estava se separando dele, quase sem dar-se conta disso, mas a parede, que tinha detrás, bloqueou-lhe a escapatória. Em um instante ele esteve diante dela.

—Que mais quer de mim, Sora?

—Nada —disse ela, quase em um sussurro.

—Nada absolutamente? —perguntou ele em tom grave e exigente.

—Por favor, não me faça desejar ficar esta noite quando amanhã vais desejar que vá. Deixa que vá agora, Leon. Tudo isso apenas atração temporária entre nós dois essa noite.

—Não posso fazer isso. —Tomou uma mão e a levou aos lábios. Sora sentiu a calidez e a suavidade de seus lábios nos dedos e sentiu que era presa de um encantamento que somente ele podia lhe fazer. Ele levou a mão dela contra o peito, apertando a palma contra o mesmo, sobre o batimento de seu coração contra as costelas.

— Não poderei te deixar partir nunca, Sora. Porque o queira ou não, tem meu coração. Tem meu amor, também. Se o aceitar.

Ela tragou saliva com dificuldade.

—O quê?

— Eu te-Amo. —Pronunciou as palavras em voz baixa e com sinceridade, como uma carícia que ela sentiu no mais profundo do coração:

—Sora, amo-te mais que a vida. Estive sozinho durante muito tempo, e não soube me dar conta até que quase foi muito tarde. —Deixou de falar e a olhou aos olhos com intensidade.

— Não é... muito tarde, verdade?

Ele a amava.

Uma alegria, pura e brilhante, encheu-a para ouvir essas palavras do lábio de Leon.

—Volta a dizê-lo —sussurrou ela, com a necessidade de saber que esse momento era real, que isso ia durar.

—te-Amo, Sora. Até o último fôlego de vida que tenho. Amo-te.

—Leon. —Pronunciou seu nome com um suspiro, com lágrimas nos olhos que lhe derramavam pelas bochechas.

Ele a tomou entre os braços e lhe deu um beijo comprido, profundo e apaixonado que fez que a cabeça desse voltas e o coração queria levantar o vôo. Sentia o sangue como fogo nas veias.

—Você merece a alguém muito melhor que eu —lhe disse com um tom de voz e expressão reverente.

— Conhece meus demônios. Pode me amar... aceitara-me... Apesar de conhecer meu passado?

Tomou o rosto com a mão e olhou, lhe expressando com os olhos todo o amor que sentia.

—Você homem incrível vez o que vez para realizar sonho da sua irmã . E te amarei seja como for. Juntos podemos superar tudo.

—Você me faz acreditar nisso. Deste-me esperança. —Com um gesto amoroso,

acariciou-lhe o braço, o ombro, a bochecha. Percorreu-lhe o rosto com o olhar enquanto o acariciava com a mão.

— Meu Deus, é tão linda . Poderia ter a qualquer homem ...

—Você é o único a quem quero.

Ele sorriu.

—Que Deus te ajude, mas não o aceitaria se fosse de outra maneira. Nunca desejei de forma tão egoísta como quero a você neste momento. Seja minha, Sora.

_ Meu coração te pertence , sempre te pertenceu. Ela sorrio caricio o rosto dele.

_ Acho temos nossa respostar .

_ Diga-me o que deseja . – ele a perguntou novamente , agora a trazendo seus braços .

_ Eu... desejo ter uma família a nossa família. Ele deposito beijo testa de Sora.

_ Se isso que deseja terás...

...

Continua...!


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

Sora Po'v

"Que bom que já pegou no sono" ela pensou ao voltar e ver ele respirando pesado, dormindo sereno, "Mas eu acho que depois de tudo isso, eu vou demorar muito para dormir" ela pensou se deitando ao lado dele " Eu gostei muito da nossa noite, e dormir será como acordar desse sonho" ela pensou aproximando seu corpo do dele e passou a deixar seus dedos caminharem pelo peitoral desnudo dele e o beijou na bochecha antes de cobri-lo com um cobertor.

Na amanhã seguinte Sora foi acordada sento chacoalhada reconhecendo voz , Sora geme ao pedi mais cinco minutos.

_ Sora vamos acorde já são dez da amanha . – disse Rosetta .

_ Hum... Só mais cinco minutos...- Sora volta a dormi .

Rosetta voltou chamar Sora. _ Vamos Sora o Carlos ligou disse tem algo muito importante nos comunicar .

_ Hum.. me deixa dormi Rosetta eu estou deferias .- sora voltou a resmunga.

_ Mais Sora estão todos esperando toma café-da-manha no salão principal. Você tem que ver está maior clima entre Rubim e Yuri na mesa.

Sora lembro da noite anterior, rapidamente seu corpo correspondeu . Ela levantou brutamente, se levantado correndo pegando suas coisas indo para o banheiro. Enquanto escovava os dentes Sora perguntava a Rosetta estava dobrando roupa de cama onde Sora havia se dormindo.

_ Rosetta porque não acordou antes ?.

_ Bom iria de acorda assim eu levante mais... O Leon disse deixa você descansado.

_ Hum... você acordou Leon já estava de pé?.

_ Já estava de pé . Porque está perguntado isso Sora?

_ Hum... bom . – Sora corou ao lembra que havia dormido lado de Leon noite anterior.

_ Sabe que é ondem deu pequeno mal entendido . – Sora tentou disfarça seu nervosismo

_ Serio ? Tem a ver de Safira e Yuri ter dormindo em outro quarto? Hoje pela amanhã nõs vimos as coisas nem de Yuri nem Safira nosso quarto achamos estranho.

_ Bom .. Parece que Yuri e Safira começaram namora ondem.

_ O que sério? Então era por isso Rubim estava cara feia hoje de amanhã. Então que dizer que Safira e Yuri foram passar a noite ... – Rosetta cora ao pensar na ideia.

_ Bom isso já não sei Rosetta . Sei com confusão ondem a noite Yuri levou Safira. Pensei Que Rubim e Yuri iriam brincar por um momento. Rubim tem muito ciúmes da sua irmã . – disse Sora terminava escovar os dentes .

_ Quem diria que Safira e Yuri estariam junto?.- Rosetta pousou uma mão seu rosto pega de surpresa.

_ E você Sora como senti relação ao Yuri?.

_ Ah?.. Porque está me perguntado isso ?

_ Sabíamos Yuri gostava de você.

_ Eu sei disso Rosetta , eu nunca vi Yuri além de bons amigos. – Sora sorrio.

_ Você Anna e Mia ficaram tão bêbadas acabaram pegando no sono pesado tivemos coloca as três para dormi.

_ Então nós três acabamos perdendo melhor parte da noite . – Resmungou Rosetta.

_ Com certeza vocês tinha esta acordada para ver May em cima de Rubim bêbeda tanto em cima dele . Mesmo tempo Yuri e safira saindo de fininho ficarem juntos.

_ E você Leon e ken ?. – ela perguntou

_ Bom eu ... Leon ficamos apenas conversando e o Ken saio igual desesperado saber o que ouve com Luz . Ondem a noite teve queda de luz.

_ Em sala nisso eu não Ken ? Cadê ele ? – perguntou Sora.

_ Bom eu te disse Carlos ligou disse estaria vindo para o Japão chegaria hoje a tarde , Parece que Ken saio correndo para voltar Tokyo se encontra com Carlos hoje à tarde. Ele nós disse queria falar com você Sora o Carlos era sobre o festival talentos .

_Puta merda! .

_ Sora!

_ desculpa Rosetta eu não queria dizer isso mais... Aquele maldito Kazuma tenho certeza isso tem dedo dele na historia. Não acredito ele entro em contado pessoalmente com Carlos . Ai meu deus!

_ Calma Sora para que esse desespero todo?

Sora suspira ._ E longa historia Rosetta . Se sentido derrotada Sora acompanha Rosetta até o salão principal ondem todos estavam reunidos para toma café-da-amanha. De amanhã sora tentou manter um clima amigável entre Yuri e Rubim, Sora sentou ao lado de Leon apenas trocaram olhares rapidamente . Rosetta explicou sobre repetena visita de Carlos no Japão e Sora falou sobre sus suspeitas de Kazura estar envolvido nisso.

_ Sora parece você só envolve em problemas. Disse Mia.

_ Por favor não me lembre disso ! Única coisa eu quero descansar . – disse Sora bufando .

_ Mais o que a de errado em dançar Sora ? Com seus Ex-namorado . – Perguntou Anna.

_ É show de talentos. – Afirmou May.

_ Não pé qualquer show de talentos pessoal, é show proporciona propaganda para o grupo, além de levar 120 mil dólares .

_ Oque? . Pegando todos de supressas

O celular na sora toca avisando a uma mensagem. Sora pega o celular abre ler a mensagem.

Mensagem on :

Bom dia Sora . Desculpe manda mensagem logo assim pela amanha. Queria te informa eu consegui entra em contado dono do kaleido star . "Carlos". Ele te libero para participar do evento Tokyo . Show Talento .

Entrarei mais tarde em contado com ele saber os acordos . Parece ele ficou muito empolgado sobre ideia show talento .

Estarei ansioso para te rever

De : Kazuma

Messagen Off

Sora respiro fundos momento tentou se controlar. _" Eu sabia isso tinha dedo do Kazuma, eu faço não quero participa desse evento mais que agora." Sora olha discretamente para Leon e cora.

_" Mais essa ? – Sora bufou . _ Só porque estou tento uma chance com Leon".- ela pensou .

Sora aconteceu alguma coisa ? – Mia perguntou, perceber Sora fazia uma cara estranha .

_ Ah O que ? . Não . não aconteceu nada . – disse Sora respondendo rapidamente .

_ Só que ... conhecendo Carlos e Kazuma eu posso dizer ...- Sora vem uma pausa respirou fundo continuar a diz . _ Os dois tem mesmo tipo de pensamentos .

_ Em que sentido Sora . – May perguntou

_ Como posso explicar isso... Hum... – Sora pensou cuidadosamente o que iria dizer. _ Eles querem alçar algo , ele usam qualquer métodos para obtê-los.

Mia termina de comer se levantou pegou seu notebook. _ Pessoal eu vou para quarto tenho que manda próximo tema Cathy.

Então Yuri a perguntou. _ Já teve ideia para próxima peça? Mia. Qual será próximo tema.

_ Bom tive grande ideia não sei Cathy ela iria aprovar.

_ Então nos diga sua ideia Mia. Disse Yuri

_ Bom então da.

Dentro da Irmandade, Neon é o vampiro mais voraz, o melhor lutador, agindo sempre através de seus instintos mais primários...

"E o amante mais selvagem - porque em seu interior arde uma feroz maldição lançada pela Virgem Escriba. Possuído por este lado sombrio, Neon teme o momento em que o dragão que leva dentro de si seja libertado, convertendo-o em um perigo para quem o rodeia. Anna Bella, uma mulher que conseguiu sobreviver a uma vida cheia de penúrias, é introduzida de maneira involuntária ao mundo dos vampiros.

Agora, toda sua vida depende da proteção de Neon. Com uma maldição que ameaça sua própria vida, Anna não está buscando o amor. Faz muito tempo que deixou de acreditar em milagres. Mas quando a intensa atração animal de Neon se converte em algo mais emocional, ele sabe que deve fazê-la sua. E, enquanto os inimigos pisam em seus calcanhares, Anna Bella lutará desesperadamente por conseguir uma vida eterna junto ao homem ao qual ama..."

_ Bom ainda falta algumas coisas , mais eu vou lidar esse detalhes mais tarde depois da resposta que a Cathy me der .

_ Então o que acharam . – perguntou Mia olhava para todos na mesa.

_ Então será historia sobrenatural mesmo tempo cheia de ação e romance?. – disse Leon.

_ É esse ideia será mais fácil trabalhamos tema de luta no trapézio.

_ Eu gostei da historia . disse Sora.

_ Chega de falar sobre trabalho . Anna se espreguiçou continuou dizendo . _ Não e por isso estamos aqui ? para relaxar esquecer sobre o trabalho.

_ Anna tem razão . – Disse Safira

Eles conversaram pouco mais apreciando o café-da-amanhã calmante .Depois terminaram voltam para o quarto arrumando suas coisas .Claro o clima não passou despercebido entre Yuri e Rubim , nada poderia ser evitado os dois estavam próximo . Sora saio do quarto foi direção o jardim principal onde poucas pessoas estavam apreciando a piscina, Sora se aproximou da piscina sentou no chão colocou os seus pés dentro começo balança-los apreciando o momento senti-o uma mão sobre seu ombro ela se virou ver quem estava ao seu lado.

_ Leon ? O que faz aqui?

_ Nada de mais. Apenas te procurando queria conversa sobre ondem.

_ Oh. Desculpe tanta agitação pela amanhã eu esqueci por um momento sobre o que conversamos ondem. – Sora corou.

_ Será eu posso ? . – Ele perguntou querendo sentar seu lado.

_ Claro .

Leon se abaixo sentou lado de Sora , colocou seus pés dentro da água também .

_ Sora eu sei isso pode ser pouco repentino para nós dois . Acho devemos irmos com calma . Eu quero é...

_ Não o diga Leon . Eu sei muito bem disso. Além do mais somos colegas de trabalho já a seis anos , seria muito estranho começamos relacionamento assim . Acho deveríamos começar do básico.

Os dois se mantearam em silencio por um momento

_ Não é apenas isso eu queria te dizer ... e ... – ele pensou " Vamos Leon, não seja covarde, vamos lá convide ele para jantar ."

_ Eu quero dizer.. Você aceitaria jantar comigo voltamos para Tóquio?. por um momento Leon pensou minutos se poderia se torna eternidade esperava resposta da Sora. – Então ela sorri-o por fim disse.

_ Claro seria uma prazer!

Leon se aproximou de Sora a beijo na testa a respeitado, Sora cora, os dois tentam agir naturalmente conversando sobre outros assuntos.

O dia se passou rápido na pousada no final da trade todos se arrumaram suas malas para o dia seguinte regressarem para Tóquio . Depois duas horas de viagem de metro voltado a Tóquio Sora acompanha seus amigos até o hotel , quando se deparam com ken e Carlos conversando entrado do Hotel . Carlos então avista Sora entrado juntos restante do elenco ser perde oportunidade Carlos se dirige em direção o pessoal então Sora é primeira comprometa-lo.

_ Boa tarde Carlos.

_ Boa tarde . Como então indo viagem? . – Calor perguntou a todos.

_ Esta indo tudo bem . – Respondeu Yuri.

_ Ótimo. Sora podemos conversa por um momento? – Perguntou Carlos olhando diretamente para Sora.

_ Claro . O que se trata?.

_ Será podemos conversa em particular?

_ Por mi tudo bem.

Carlos começa se afastar das pessoas, Sora acompanha em silencio por alguns minutos até chegarem próximo refeitório.

_ Carlos o que você gostaria de falar comigo? – Sora perguntou, senti-o pouco receosa.

O Carlos estava de gostas para. Sora se virou sua direção, colocou umas suas mãos dentro do bolso da calça a olhou serialmente por um minuto. Carlos deu passo direção Sora , seus olhos brilharam rapidamente segurou mãos de Sora.

_ Sora! Como pode me esconder algo como isso? – Ele a questionou olhar quase triste.

_ Que você era grande dançarina de dança de salão que era parceira uns dos melhores professores que a no mundo !.

_ Você não ver? Essa nossa grande chance elevar o kaleido star ao topo do mundial.

Sora por momento tentou raciocinar aquilo tudo que Carlos havia lhe dito. _" Eu não acredito que Carlos estar pensando usar meu titulo elevar o kaleido star ao top mundial , isso acontecer tem dedo do kazuma aquele idiota! " ela pensou . Sora soltou mãos de carlos suspiro fortemente e disse .

_ Eu me recuso participar desse festival . nesse momento Carlos gelou . Sora continuou a dizer. _ Não quero voltar ser parceira do Kazuma . além do mais dança para mim foi apenas diversão como treinado me ajudaria meu alto desempenho entra no kaleido star .

_ Além do mais estou de férias , não quero voltar ter relacionamento com meu ex-namorado. Decidida então cruza os braços mostrado confiança .

Carlos limpa a garganta respira fundo . _ Eu fiquei sabendo sobre seu antigo caso com Kazuma . Sora. Essa e grande oportunidade para você crescer profissionalmente no mundo , e ser reconhecida por todos no mundo artístico.

_ Vou lhe fazer uma proposta se você participar do show de talentos seus antigos companheiro o pessoal do kaleido star, dobrarei seu salario . Você ainda terá duas férias por ano. O que acha? Isso é claro se você levar o grupo até as final.

_ pense bem. Já mais viz. uma proposta dessas além de você nem mesmo Layla ou Leon teve essa grande oportunidade.

Sora congelou, seus pensamentos estavam a mil. _" O que ? E serio que Carlos dobraria meu salario? Deus seria grande oportunidade! Ainda poderei tira férias duas vesses por ano! Não posso acreditar nisso. Eu poderia compra minha casa nos estados unidos, com o dinheiro ganhara do show, eu poderia viver bem sozinha com meu salário dobrado. – Pensou Sora seus olhos brilhou.

_ Mais pera ai . – Sora olhou desconfiada para Carlos.

_ Você não estar pensado me usar entra no show talentos me convencendo dobra meu salariou, além disso tem algo mais? Eu deveria saber? Ou estar me escondendo algo?

_ Eu juro, vou dobra seu salário se aceitar entra no show de talentos e chegarem nas final.

_ O que você e kazuma andaram conversando ? – perguntou. Sora desconfiada.

_ Nada de mais apenas parceria, com escola dele com o kaleido star, achei interessante novo elenco poderia aprender dançar , assim Mia e Yuri poderia trabalhar com novos temas , para apresentar no kaleido .

_ Carlos pensarei sua proposta. Mais antes tenho que ter uma palavrinha com Kazuma sobre.

Carlos ajeita seus óculos a olha serialmente. _ É sua escolha Sora , eu não posso afora-la participar . Acho seria grande oportunidade para todos, especialmente para você.

Sora se manteve em silencio, dependi-o do Carlos segui-o seu caminho para fora do hotel , ao encontra Yuri e Safira de mãos dadas conversando algo sobre saírem juntos , Yuri a visitou Sora saindo do Hotel , ele a chamou .

_ Sora? Está tudo bem ? – Ele perguntou

_ Oi . Yuri , sim está tudo bem . Apenas Carlos queria conversa comigo.

_ Sora tem certeza , esta tudo bem ? . Safira perguntou

_ Sim , Sim. Só tenho que revolver algumas coisas estou com presa. Vocês dois vão sair ?

_ Sim . respondeu Safira. _ Estamos querendo ir ao encontro. Sora você poderia enticar alguns lugares ?

_ Bom deixa eu ver ... hum.. vocês podem visitar parque yakury e u lindo jardim botânico a aqui na regiam de Tóquio. Vocês podem pegar o taxi não é muito longe aqui .

_ Obrigado Sora. – disse Safira.

_ De nada . Tenho ótimo encontro boa sorte. – disse Sora se afastado deles, chamando um taxis . Ela entra no taxis , diz seu destino.

O taxi para enfrente enorme prédio , Sora sai do taxi , agradece o motorista . Ela se aproxima da portaria do prédio um segura a impede de entra .

_ Sinto muito Senhorita, não tenho permissão deixar ninguém entra são ordens nosso senhores .Se senhora quiser marca entrevista por favor ligue antecedência.

_ Não sou reporte . Me chamo Sora Nagino . Estou aqui quero conversa com Kazuma Grear . Pode me anunciar estou aqui quero falar com ele pessoalmente .

_ Espere um minuto por favor Sr. O guarda se fira direção sua mesa telefona para o apartamento minutos depois e diz Sora poderia entra.

_ A Sr. Utau disse o Sro Kazuma não se encontra , ela disse você poderia subir espera por ele.

Sora sobre ao chegar no apartamento ver a porta aperta , Utau a esperava grande sorriso no rosto .

_ Sora! Você venho! . – disse Utau abraçando Sora.

_ Olá Utau .

_ Vamos entre ! Por favor . Meu irmão não estar , ele estar para chegar .

Sora entra começa conversar com Utau para passar o tempo , depois uma hora Kazuma chegou encontrou Sora conversado sua irmã ajudado cozinha . Ele se aproximou se anunciou.

_ Olá Sora .

Sora se virou sua direção meio sorriso , e disse .

_ Kazuma precisamos conversar .


	19. Chapter 19

**Capitulo 19**

Sora ajuda utau termina de prepara o jantar, depois de terminaram serviram a mesa. Eles se sentaram na mesa começaram se servi .

_ A quando tempo nós três não sentamos fazer uma refeição juntos ? Não é ? – disse Utau olhando direção os dois .

_ É verdade . Os anos passam rápido em um piscar de olhos . – comentou Kazuma

_ Acredito depois do jantar podemos conversa com calma . Não é Sora

_ Claro que sim , vamos aproveitar esse momento para jantar juntos .

Nós poderíamos até ter conversado durante o jantar, mas estávamos ocupados de mais comendo, pelo menos eu estava. Talvez fosse a fome, mas eu acho que nunca comi uma lasanha tão boa.

Quando Kazuma terminou eu lhe ofereci mais e ele depois de hesitar acabou por aceitar, eu estava colocando mais pra mim também quando ele me olhou curioso.

É muito estranho nós três comemos juntos, isso trás nostalgia. Sempre nós comia juntos e depois costumávamos ver filme .

_ Que felicidade ver vocês dois junto novamente ! – afirmou Utau , deixando Sora constrangida pelo comentário ela acabou de fazer .

_ Na verdade Utau , nós dois ... – Sora é interrompida por Kazuma

_ Sora quer dizer , ainda não estamos juntos . Temos muitas coisas decidir Utau.

Utau faz bico _ AH! Uma pena gostaria que vocês dois volta-se junto , e sora volta-se ser minha irmã mas venha .

Sora se manteve em silencio ele voltaram comer , Sora estava perdida seus pensado escuta Kazuma a perguntado .

Como? – perguntei surpresa.

\- Está tudo bem? Sora.

_ Ah .. si

_ Você para distante.

_ Desculpe eu só estava pensando em algo, nada demais.

_ Então Sora o que você gostaria de conversa comigo ?

_ Bom era sobre o festival de talentos

_ Estão você já ficou sabendo a respeito do kaleido star iria participar .

_" Droga ! Ele mesmo que avisou o Carlos sobre o evento . Não estou gostado nada dessa historia". – Sora pensou com sigo mesma .

_ Isso mesmo o Kaleido Star vai participar . Acredito com nossas habilidades conseguiremos chegar as finais .

_ Eu só quero entender Kazuma, porque você chegou esse ponto de se encontra com dono do kaleido star ? E prospois que as duas equipes se reunisse.

_ Nada de mais , eu Carlos tivemos grande ideia.

_ Kazuma do que estar falando ? Onde quer chegar isso tudo .

_ Nossa ideia é usar habilidade de acrobacias modificadas dança de salão.

_ Isso é impossível ! Ninguém dos álbuns lados vão consegui aprender dançar ou usar acrobacias básicas .

_ Nada é impossível Sora . Você mesma consegui aprender dança de salão um mês .

_ Mas aquilo foi ... caço de urgência .

_ Podemos fazer isso junto te garanto meus alunos seus colegas de trabalho se dariam bem . Seremos dublas de sete .

_ Como isso é chato esse leng leng todo ! deixarei vocês dois à-vontade . – Utau se levanta da mesa e sai , deixando Kazuma e Sora sozinhos .

Kazuma bufou _ Ela tem razão . E você Sora já se decêndio sobre minha proposta ?

_ Kazuma a verdade eu não posso aceitar seu pedido. Cinco anos se passaram e muita coisa aconteceu . O fato essa é minha decisão não perdendo voltar a trais . Acho você deveria encontra outra pessoa .

Kazuma observa atentamente o que Sora falava .

_ Você mudou muito Sora . Estou supresso com sua atitude .—Kazuma cruza seus braços ._ Claro no ensaio eu vou ajuda-los ensiná-los dançar , mas infelizmente não poderei participar do evento , já meu joelho não estar tontamente curado .

_ Não vou prejudicar álbuns lados , só apenas desejo sua felicidade. Já por minha você sofreu muito .

_ Kazuma ...

_ Não , eu tenho pedi desculpa por esse anos todos . Eu não sabia estava acontecendo, o motivo não ter entrado contado comigo . Aquilo tudo não passou de armação nos separamos.

_" Kazuma você estar falando seio? Mesmo eu te dispensado mais de uma vez. Mas meu coração já pertence outra pessoa a ele." – ela pensou depois se manteve em silencio, treminou de comer sora se levantou e disse .

_ Eu vou participar Kazuma. Não confunda nossa situação com evento . Levarei a serio esse desafio , não perdendo perde

_ Sora ...

\- Obrigado também, Naigno – ele disse sério um minuto depois e eu me surpreendi, primeiro por que eu não tinha ideia do motivo do agradecimento e segundo, por que ele tinha dito meu sobre nome, mesmo depois de tanto tempo eram raras as vezes que isso acontecia.

– Então eu já vou – Sora comentou quando ele não disse nada.

\- Há certo, eu vou abrir a porta – disse apressado e sinceramente não sei como isso aconteceu, mas num minuto eu estava indo em direção à porta e no outro tinha tropeçado em sabe-se Deus o que e estava literalmente encima de Kazuma. Ele me segurou com o braço bom e de algum jeito conseguiu evitar que caíssemos no chão, nossos corpos estavam tão juntos que eu sentia seu calor, e o meu rosto estava tão próximo do seu que eu poderia facilmente beijá-lo. Essa ideia louca e repentina me fez dar um pulo de susto, quase derrubei uma cadeira tentando me afastar dele com o coração batendo tão rápido que parecia querer sair do peito.

\- Eu... Só... Me desculpe, eu cai encima de você e isso foi estranho, você se machucou? O braço está bom? – parei assim que percebi que tinha começado a tagarelar. – Me desculpe.

-Tudo bem – Kazuma disse sem expressão, eu não sabia se ele estava irritado ou surpreso com o que tinha acabado de acontecer, qualquer que fosse o caso, ele não parecia estar bem.

– Melhor eu ir.

\- Claro – murmurei com o coração ainda a mil e consegui abrir a porta. – Desculpe outra vez pela coisa toda.

\- Sem problemas – ele deu um daqueles sorrisos.

Sora se foi embora , voltamos para sua casa . Na amanhã seguinte ligou para Carlos dizendo que aceitaria participar do evento.

_" Não me imporá se Kazuma estra envolvido ou não , vou encara esse desafio . Com os anos o kaleido star perdeu grande tarde nosso público por causa concorrente grupo chamado "Reven" atualmente ele mas conhecido por seus inúmeros show atrevidos usado fogo e acrobacias motorizadas . Essa será boa oportunidade para mim para Kaleido star recupera seu posto ". – Sora depois de ligar para o Carlos decide sair para fazer uma caminhada . Ao passar pelo parque ver crianças brincado e correndo por todo os lados .

_ Que nastaoagia de voltar a ser criança . - Sora senti alguém puxar sua blusa .

_ Moça moça .!

_ Olá pequena, eu posso ajuda-la ?

Menina aproximadamente de oito anos aponta para arvore. _ Moça me ajuda pega minha bola que ficou presa em cima arvore.

_ Tudo me espera ai , vou pega-la .

Sora se aproxima da arvore e salta agrando tronco, começa se balançar seu corpo tanto em pulso forte subir no ganho, ao consegui pega o bola da menina e descer a entrega a ela .

_ obrigado moça.

_ De nada. Tome cuidado na próxima vez não joga-la muito para alto.

_ Tá !.

Sora perde nossa do tempo acaba se esquecendo de algo importante . _ Essa não! Acabei esquerdo, Tenho que ir no hotel busca equipe de dança , o Kazume mencionou ontem. Se eu não me apresar vou chegar atrasada .

Sora volta para sua casa correndo mas rápido possível , toma um banho se arruma , ao chegar no hotel meia hora que estar sentada no sófa duro da sala do bendito hotel esperando os dançarinos. Sora estava perdendo a cabeça por fazerem ela esperarem Sora escuta uma voz familiar a chamando .

_ Sora !. – Olhar ver kazuma se aproximando grupo trais dele.

_ Desculpe pela demora , mas voo acabou atrasado. Eles se aproximaram de Sora .

_ Aqui estão os melhores dançarinos da minha escola.

_"Sora" – o menino de cara fofa riu do meu nome aparentemente estranho com sotaque

_E vocês são? – puxei a pergunta pra que eles se apresentassem . afinal, eu não tinha decorado a cara ou o nome de ninguém.

_ Nik – o garoto que é o fantasma do meu ex respondeu e apresentou os outros.

– E eles são Marvel, Kodi , Hideki, o grupo das garotas . Hana, Emi , Yasu.

_É um prazer estar conhecendo vocês, espero que possamos nos divertir bastante nesses dias" – respondi sorrindo.

_ É você mesma ? Grande dançarina que ganho show de talentos de salão de dança ? - Jovem de cabelos azuis cruzo os braços ao pergunta , ele parecia desconfiando .

_ Bom vou eu mesma. – Sora respondeu.

_ O que ? você é completamente diferente daquela moça que danço com nosso professor .

Sora senti-o varias flechas atravessar seu corpo . _Ela parecia ser bem mas bonita .

_ É mesmo.

Kazuma deu uma risada de leve . _ Não se preocupe ela mesma , Sora não tem costume andar arrumada dias comum. Vamos dizer ela se transforma uma Cinderela oficialmente quando o bale começa .

O grupo começa rir com comentário de Kazuma . _ Jurava a senhorita era uma farsante ! . Mesmo jovem de cabelos azuis comentou . Sora apenas rir-o para disfarça seu embaraço .

_ Que tal irmos para estúdio ? Acredito o pessoal do Kaleido star devem ter chegado lá .

 **Studio P'OV**

Carlos e o seu elenco foram ao encontro dos dançarinos , a qual Kazuma tinha lhe informado o Studio podiam ser utilizado para os treinos com álbuns equipe . Ao chegar no Studio Carlos e recebido por homem se apresentou como segurança do local. O homem os reconheceu pedi-o eles entrasse no Studio . Ao espera por tempo Mia pessoal inspecionaram o local para passar tempo , Mia entra um corredor se assusta .

_ Aquela aquela é...

_ Mia o que aconteceu ? para que essa gritaria toda . – Perguntou May.

_ Veja vocês mesmo . – Mia apontou direção a vários quadros a na parede.

_ Aquela é mesmo a Sora ? Que nos conhecemos. – disse Rosetta .

_ Não a duvida só pode ser ela mesma , aquele cabelo rosado . – Disse Anna.

_ Mas estar completamente diferente do que nos conhecemos , ela estar mas ...

_ Bonita .—disse Sofia .

Leon e Yudi apenas observa as garotas conversando , escutou Carlos dizendo .

_ Então é verdade Que Sora foi grande dançarina de salão no Japão .

_ Aprece que sim . Porque ela desistiu de tudo foi para o Kaleido star ? – perguntou Yuri .

_ Se quiser descobri isso devera pergunta ela. – Afirmou Carlos

_ Carlos acha realmente uma boa ideia, usa grupo de jovens dançarinos fazer equipe conosco. ? perguntou Leon .

Carlos manteve em silencio olhando direção onde o grupo de meninas conversavam. Se escutou porta do Studio se abrindo entrado grupo de jovens e Sora ao lado de Kazuma.

_ Parece eles chegaram .


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Meu desejo**

 **SORA Po'V**

Entramos no estúdio o grupo de alunos do Kazuma, ele se apresentaram começaram conversa sobre talentos de show.

_ Bom já vocês se conhece, vamos formar as parcerias . – disse o Carlos.

_ Sora você será encarregada de ser principal do grupo , seu parceiro vai ser o Leon. Vocês dois terão aulas acompanhados Por Kazuma e Kelly .

_ Mia e Nik , vocês dois. Anna e Kodi , Rosetta e Hideki por último May e Marvel.

_ Vou anunciar grupo minha alunas, Hana, seu parceiro vai ser Robi , Emi e Yuri . Yasu você fira de reservar se algo acontecer algumas delas . – disse Kazuma

_ Oh Kazuma ? Você não iria participar ? – perguntou Nik.

_ Infelizmente não posso mas dança como antigamente Por isso Leon será bem treinado assumir meu lugar .

_ Então dispensados para se conhecerem amanhã começaremos a treinar juntos estejam aqui as dez da amanhã em ponto.

"Certo!" – Todos dizem .

_ O Carlos não anunciou Safira porque será ? – perguntou Mey

_ Também não te dizer. – Disse Mia olhando direção Safira se mantinha quieta o tempo todo. Quando o Yuri se aproxima dela começa a acariciar os cabelos de Safira.

_ Esta tudo bem com você? Safira. – Perguntou Yuri.

_ Sim ! , estou é um penas não vou pode participar , mesmo eu queira .

_ Entendo você não pode mas fazer acrobacias.

_ Não posso , devido um acidente eu tive uns anos trais. Tive problema na coluna no meu braço direito , meu acho melhor eu para de ser ginasta . – Dizia Safira olhar triste.

Os dois continuaram conversando entre si , Kazuma se aproxima de Sora a chama . _ Sora posso falar com você em particular ? .

_ É claro .

_ O que gostaria de conversar comigo Kazuma ?. – pergunto

_ Vamos fazer pequena apresentação nosso estilo de dança para eles – disse kazuma cruzando os braços olhando seriamente .

_ O que ? Você não pode dançar como antes !

_ Eu sei . Por isso vamos dançar Tango nos já conhecemos . O primeiro ritmo iremos usar competição vai ser o cha-cha-cha .

_ Está certo . vou me arrumar . – Sora sai se arruma coloca sapatinha . Kazuma anuncia irá fazer uma demonstração todos , como deveras ser dança de salão .

andamos para o centro da pista do estúdio e fazemos nossa pose inicial, esperando a música começar. Kazuma incorporou vários movimentos do cha-cha-chá em nossa palmas, acompanhando o ritmo e nos impulsionando ainda mais.

Meu giro se aproxima e sinto o coração disparar. Digo a mim mesma que posso fazer isso. Kazuma me segura pelas mãos e me joga por entre suas pernas. Saio derrapando pelo chão e então começo a girar. Quando as últimas notas da música são tocadas, ele segura minha mão e me puxa para cima, para nossa pose final.

O pessoal em nossa volta fica por um momento chocados . _ Não acredito a Sora realmente sabe dançar . – diz May .

Sora se separa dos braços de kazuma se aproxima seus amigos começa elogia-la . De longe Leon observa longe, kazuma se aproximou dele .

_ Espero você consiga seguir o ritmo dela. –disse Kazuma dando meio sorriso no rosto.

Leon se manter em silencio por um momento. _ Não a necessário ouvir isso! Mas de alguém eu não conheça.

_ Não pense dança de salão eres fácil, você imagina .

_ Não interessa qual desafio seja. Eu travarei vencerei.

_ Desejo Boa sorte . Kazuma sai andado direção o Carlos.

_ " Mas que sujeito arrogante! " – Pensou Leon.

O tempo passou todos se conheceram , por fim o final da tarde chegou . Sora se despedia de Kazuma

_ Vou dar o melhor de mim – prometo, com tanta convicção que o faço rir.

\- Bom, então esteja pronta bem cedo . – Kazuma caminha em direção á porta e eu o sigo, até que ele pára e se vira para me encarar.

_ Ah.. Sora .

_ Sim .

_ Não e nada não boa noite.

_ até amanhã , Sora. Não se atrase.

_ nunca me atraso – asseguro-lhe.

Três semana para a competição. Eu já estava ficando nervosa; faltava pouco para a estréia e eu ainda sentia que faltava muito para aprender. Kazuma também estava nervoso pelo visto já que estava me cobrando mais do que nunca; e eu estava exausta, com medo, pois àquela altura, faltando poucos dias nós não conseguimos passar toda a coreografia uma única vez. E ele para piorar queria que eu fizesse uns passos muito difíceis; tudo parecia tão impossível naquele momento que eu já estava entrando em desespero.

— Você precisa treinar mais.— ele disse ao que eu errei um movimento em nosso ensaio.

— Eu estou treinando todo dia, o dia inteiro, o que mais você quer?! — Que tente de novo, e de novo, e quantas vezes forem necessárias.

— Eu estou tentando, vê se entende, mas é muito difícil!

— Não é não, é você que não está se entregando o bastante. Vê se entende você, isso é importante pra mim!— ele disse irritado e eu fui me sentar no chão. Eu estava com as minhas pernas trêmulas de tanto esforço e ele lá dizendo que eu nem tentava; ele e era muito injusto — Vamos lá, se levante. Temos que ensaiar.

— Eu preciso de uns minutos. — Se levante.

— Preciso descansar!— gritei caindo no choro.

_ Você perdeu cinco anos de treinamento dança de salão .

_ Você não precisa me lembra disso !

— Posso saber por que está chorando?

— Não, não pode.— falei erguendo meu rosto.

— Sei que estou sendo duro, sei disso, mas é que… É a última semana e se não dermos tudo de nós agora, não vamos passar. Essa primeira parte é a que mais elimina, mais da metade dos candidatos saem só agora.

— Eu não ligo! Vou ficar aqui até quando eu sentir vontade e você vai ter que esperar por mim, não sou obrigada a nada!

— Você é tão infantil...— ele disse revirando os olhos.

As coisas estavam difíceis, ainda bem que o ensaio estava terminando e eu não precisaria mais levantar para dançar com ele coisa alguma.

Visemos uma pausa, foi até geladeira peguei garrava de água a abri a bebi matando minha cede.

_ Por hoje é só ! – Ele disse se aproximando de min.

_ Gostaria de ver estão indo ensaio dos outros?

_ Eu já vou, acredito estão se tanto bem .

_ Você perdeu muita postura acredito voltaras dança como antigamente. Apenas... Seu parceiro estar mas em apures que você .

Eu sorri.

_ Duvido muito ! Leon aprende rápido aposto ele não terá dificuldade aprender dançar .

_ Acredito dessa vez ele não esteja se tanto tão bem assim! Última vez eu passei na sala professora Kelly ela estava tento dificuldade para ensina-lo .

_ Leon estava tento que tipo dificuldade? – Perguntei curiosa.

_ Você sabe melhor do que ninguém. Dança de salão além saber dançar tem de ter química entre os parceiros.

_ Você não precisa me lembra dessas coisa a essa altura.

_ Desculpe! Achei deveria te lembra, já seu parceiro será ele não eu.

Entramos na sala sem dar único aviso fiquei observando Leon levanto pronta da professora dança "Kelly" o tempo todo mostrado a ele como deveria fazer seus movimentos . É muito estranho ver o Leon tento dificuldade aprender dançar. Então continuação ali apenas observando o que eles haviam

_ Está bem, tente novamente. Com mais vontade, desta vez. Levante o queixo e fique com as costas retas.

_Novamente? Quantas vezes preciso ficar parado em um pé só, apontando meus braços esticados para cima?

\- Precisa fazer isso até parar de se desequilibrar – ela explica, como se tivesse lido minha mente.

– Chama-se de Pilates .E a ajudará com seu equilíbrio, flexibilidade, acém de alongar os músculos. Logo poderá controlá-los melhor, usando este método.

\- Agora vou mostrar como fazer este exercício, de novo.

inspire enquanto traz sua perna direita para cima, junto á sua coxa esquerda. Equilibre-se primeiro, Sr. Leon. É sempre aqui que você erra. Então levante os braços devagar em direção ao teto e junte as palmas, assim empurre o joelho para trás sem mexes o quadril.

Começaremos pelo cha-cha-chá.

\- Creio que sim. Já viu alguém dançar o cha-cha-chá antes?

\- Bem... Hum... eu...

\- Acho que não.

\- Meu conhecimento de dança de salão é... limitado.

\- Não tem problema. Imagino que todos os outros competidores estejam na mesma situação. Vou lhe dar alguns vídeos de competições de dança em que estive. Assim vai ter uma ideia melhor de como são os ritmos e de como interajo com minha parceira.

_ O cha-cha-chá É uma dança animada e cheia de flerte – Ela diz.

\- É leve e animada... Tudo se resume á conquista.

\- Conquista? – Leon perguntou

\- Entre um homem e uma mulher.

\- Ah!

\- Você deve agir como se estivesse fugindo de min, mas não realmente.

Eu rir com situação Kelly lhe explicado como ele deferia agir sua parceira flertando, é difícil imagina-lo flertar alguém . continuou ali ao lado de Kazuma observando os ensaios de Leon .

_ Assim ele aprender coreografia , vocês poderão começa dançar juntos . – Kazuma sussurrou. Ele deu passa a frente entrado na sala e anunciando.

_Como vão? – Kazuma perguntou

Ele também está suado, e parece tão cansado quanto eu.

_ Dançar é para gente tem delicadeza . – disse Leon

_ Ah, não é tão ruim assim – Eu comentei entrado na sala .- Acho que dançar é muito agradável.

_ Vocês já terminaram seus ensaios . – perguntou Kelly

_ Sim . Sora estar recortados das posturas . – disse Kazuma .

_ Vamos para almoçar, todos devem estar nos esperado para almoçar .

Durante o almoço, todos estão um pouco mais animados e não tão cansados quando eu. A comida é deliciosa e , ainda bem , nada daquela comida chique e estranha de ontem á noite . Após meu desjejum apressado, estou pronta para matar a dome.

_Olá - Mia cumprimenta e senta-se a meu lado. – Como está o ensaio?

_ Cansativo . Quem diria que dançar é tão difícil?

_ Nem me fale. Estou aprendendo um ritmo . É uma modalidade de rock' a roll. Sinto que meus pés estão todos os lados, indo em todas as direções. Pediram que eu rebolasse enquanto sacudo minha mão no ar.

_ Então se tanto bem seu parceiro ?

_ Ele é um osso duro de roer. Disse que preciso aprender logo. Nosso ritmo não batem . Nosso mas ágil do que eles nos movimentos.

_ Dança de salão mesmo tempo tem ter movimentos graciosos é flerta ambos parceiros.

_ Você pode entra brincando Sora . – Mia vez bico.

_ Como vão? – Anna nos cumprimenta enquanto senta-se ao lado de Mia.

_ Você retirando treinamento. Estou exausta.

_ Ah, não é tão ruim assim – Comenta Rosetta ao se juntar a nós.- _Acho que dançar é muito agradável.

_ Só pode estar brincando – Mia diz. – Agradável? O que andou fumando?

_ Minha instrutora disse que é agradável, e concordo com ela plenamente.

_ E você Sora quando vai começa ensaio com Leon ? – perguntou Rosetta .

_ Daqui a três dias . antes ele tem aprender flertar e ter elegância movimentos .

Elas começa rir .

_ É difícil imaginar Leon dançando com elegância . – Disse Anna

_ é difícil de imaginar temos nos força ao máximo .

Anna olha direção mesas grupo de alunos dançarinos estamos almoçado e quando conversavam . _ Nós não somos único estamos exaustos , olha só para eles parece bem mas cansados do que nós .

_ Isso divido ele não tem mesma resistência temos . Acrobacias requer muito mas esforço no corpo físico , do que a dança .

Todos exultamos de alegria quando biscoitos com gotas de chocolate são colocados em nosso mesa. Saboreio o biscoito fresco. Eu adoro fazer-los, mas não é sempre que tenho oportunidade.

No fim do ensaio nós nos despedimos e fomos cada um para seu respectivo vestiário nos trocar para irmos embora. Eu sio do estúdio me deparo com Kazuma na porta de entrada .

_ Vai de metrô hoje ?

_ Sim, estou com vontade – Sora disse ríspida

\- Só perguntei

_ O que é dessa vez ?! – perguntei irritada.

_ Eu estou cansada, não posso ?!

_ Eu estou pegando mais leve se não percebeu.

_ Ok, percebi, mas tudo é cansativo, a pressão mais do que o cansaço físico.

_ Você não viu nada.

_ E sabe o que mais , tem a coreografia também, que está me irritando bastante.

_ O que tem de errado com a minha coreografia?

_ Eu queria dançar estilo original cha-cha-cha . Não mistura de estilos de dança com acrobacias.

Pronto, lá vinha ela suas reclamos de novo.

_ Você acha ele tem competência para dançar um cha-cha-cha como você ? – perguntei rindo pela graças e pela cara de irritação dela – Me poupe!

_ Você é um grosso !

_ Não, sou só realista. E me agradeça.

_ Você mesma vi-o seus olhos ele tentado dançar . Ele não tem personalidade nem uma não flerta sua parceira nem momento . Acha ele conseguira dançar como você ? Sem ter pelo menos acrobacia adaptada na dança.

_ Eu acredito Leon é capaz assim eu foi capaz aprender acrobacias mas perigosos deste mundo poderia ter me levado a morte !.

_ Sora! – Ele alertou .

_ Você não de nada, Nesses últimos cinco anos me esforcei mas do que o normal pode me torna acrobata principal do kaleido Star!. Mas nunca deixei ama a dança.

_ Kazuma acho essa conversa não vai levar a nada . Se me der licença tenho que ir. – falei me aproximando da porta.

_ Sora! Você sabe estou falado isso para seu bem. Não se iluda.

_ Não vou me iludir . Não prendendo sair magoada novamente .

Saio do estúdio me pergunto que tipo de conversa acabei de ter com kazuma ? Sei andei muito estressada hoje , não e motivo qualquer coisa me tira no serio . Saio estúdio me deparou com Leon ao lado de um carro .

_ Vamos eu te levo.

_ Eu prefiro ir sozinha. – "qual é ? Só necessito momento sozinha tive me depara com Leon agora ?".

_ Mas não vai.

_ O que?!

_ Mas olha só esse céu , já escureceu.- Não vou deixar você ir sozinha. – Falei e ela revirou .

_ Vamos entre no carro , eu te levarei para casa .

Suspiro me aproximo dele , Leon abre a porta do passageiro para mim em seguida eu entro e coloco o sinto de segurança. Ele dá a volta entra .

_ Pensei tinha ido embora com pessoal . – eu perguntei

_ Não. Já vamos passar bom tempo no Japão decidi alugar um carro . Não quero depender de ninguém ir onde eu quero . – Leon da partida no carro .

_ Como foi seu treinamento com a Sr. Kelly.

_ Nada de mas . Tudo ela me disse já sabia pouco sobre assunto.

_ Eu o vi estava tento dificuldade na hora de dança e flerta ela.

Ele desvia o olhar rapidamente em minha direção . _ Eu não gosto de flerta com mulheres eu não tenha intimidades.

_ Como está indo seu treinamento?

Eu bufo respiro fundo . _ Nada eu já saiba. Apenas recordando antigos passos . – olho direção a janela do carro vejo roda gigante iluminada por várias luzes . dando aparência sol .

_ Kirei !...

_ O que disse ? Sora.

_ Desculpe , acabei falado em japonês sem eu perceber .

_ O que quer dizer "Kirei" . – Ele parou o carro no farol vermelho.

_ Quer dizer "Lindo" .

_ Lindo? .

_ Sim. Estava admirando aquela roda gigante. – Eu apontei direção a roda . Ele de virou para olha-la . O sinal mudou para o verde, Leon sem imprevisível retornou o carro , o estacionando enfrente o parque de diversões. Ele desligou o carro e tirou o sinto de segurança .

_ Já volto buscar algo nos bebemos. Eu saio do carro direção barraca vendia lanches enfrente entrada do parque. Eu sai do carro fiquei o esperando lado de fora admirando show de luzes mudava na roda gigante. Sinto algo quente encosta meu rodo me assunto vejo Leon segurando copo de bebida quente, me dando.

_ Beba antes que esfrie . – Aceitei comecei a beber em silencio admirava a roda gigante, ele se manteve ao meu lado bebendo chocolate quente.

_ Gostaria dar uma volta ?

_ Ah O que ? .. Não , não

_ Porque estar tanto assim admirando um brinquedo?

_ Sabe o que é , muita coisa mudou , esse tempo eu tive fora do Japão . E primeira vez vejo essa roda gigante por aqui nesta região.

Continuou e silencio tomando chocolate quente observando passagem . termino de toma o chocolate quente e jogo no lixo , sinto algo segura minha mão .

_ Leon ?

_ Vamos ?

Ele continua me puxar direção ao parque , caminho em silencio ao lado dele de mãos dadasm escuto o parque transmitir musica.

" Nota autor : Op Inuyasha "

" _Meu Desejo"_

 _Mesmo que eu queira esconder  
O que eu sinto aqui dentro de mim  
Meus olhos não param de dizer  
Que eu te amo tanto assim_

 _Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar  
Pra poder te falar  
Que sem teu amor  
Não há luz, calor  
O meu mundo é frio_

 _Tem tantas coisas que eu quero te mostrar  
Eu quero te contar  
Os meus sonhos bons  
Da minha vida, a flor  
Com todos os tons  
Do meu amor_

 _Continuamos ando em silencio até chegamos na roda gigante , Leon compra dois bilhetes, não havia quase ninguém poucos casais ou familiares seus filhos . Logo depois entramos em uma cabine sentamos um ao lado do outro , pouco minutos roda começa se movimenta subindo. Em vergonha olho lado de fora admirando luz da cidade._

_ É minha primeira vez em anos .

_ O que ? Não me diga sua primeira vez andar um brinquedo como esse?.

_ Sim . Era vesses eu podia aproveitar esses tipos atrações com minha irmã . Mesmo assim nunca tive vontade andar esses tipos de brinquedos.

Ele sorri , sinto seus dedos se entrelaçar ao meus dedos . _ Então vamos aproveitar. – Digo sorrindo.

_ Já estamos aqui? Porque nós não se divertimos um pouco?

Ele volta sorri, não apenas um sorriso e sim um sorriso gentil. Coro senti seu rosto próximo ao meu , me dou conta seus lábios então sobre meus. Senti o calor sua mão cariciar meus rosto. Nos apreciamos o tempo , a luz da cidade iluminada escuridão da noite .


	21. Chapter 21

**Nota autor**

 _ **Ae! Demorou mais saio!  
Acredito vocês vão querê arranca meu "Rim"**_

 _ **Calma o coração por fim esse capítulos vão amar**_

 _ **beijos lindos leitores e também leitores fantasmas**_ _  
_

**Capítulo 21**

Senti seus lábios macios se movimentando nos meus. O encaixe era perfeito. Sua língua tocou meus lábios e eu os abri para recebê-la. O sabor não era comparado a nada que eu já tivesse experimentado antes. Deixei que ele brincasse com minha língua e grudei meu corpo ao dele. Suas mãos se movimentaram. Uma descendo pelas minhas costas e me prendendo a ele e a outra subindo até minha nuca segurando meus cabelos com força. Ele se afastou, voltamos admira a luz da cidade, depois descemos da roda gigante de mãos dadas.

_ O que vamos fazer agora? – Ele perguntou.

Comecei a puxa-lo direção elevador. _ Não viemos nos divertimos? Eu sorri, caminhamos até elevador, foi experiência incrível nós dois nós passamos algumas horas apenas nos divertido, esquecendo por completo trabalho e competição, só ali apenas havia nós dois. Paramos para comer algo nós sentamos pedimos uma cerveja e um sake. Leon tentou experimentar não gostou acho muito amargo eu apenas rir .

_Só mais mesmo a cerveja.

Eu voltei a rir . _ Você não está acostumando com Sake com o tempo se acostuma. A garçonete se aproximou da nossa mesa trazendo uma porção de batata que havíamos pedido, ela colocou o prato sobre mesa encarou Leon. Senti pouco de ciúmes agarrei o braço beijei seu rosto. Por onde nós passamos Leon chamava muita atenção mais olhares femininos. Então a garçonete se afastou da nossa mesa pode perceber ela me geriu olhar intimador. Ele parecia surpreso com a minha atitude, não disse nada lançou braço em volta da minha cintura.

_ Vamos ter domingo de folga que tão saímos? – Ele me perguntou.

_ O que você sugere? - Eu perguntei

_ Hum.. Que tão irmos ver um filme? Depois podemos ir algum lugar você queira.

_ Podemos ir patinar no gelo. – Eu sugeri

Conversamos e quando comei-a e bebia, escutei meu celular tocar eu atender ligação era minha mãe estava preocupada eu não havia voltado para casa. Apenas disse ela estava acompanhada com amigos no parque de diversões, ela não se preocupar comigo. Desligue passamos, mas um tempo sentados jogando conversa fora e rindo à toa.

Por fim começou a chover forte corremos para o carro entramos . _ Falaram hoje não iria chover olha só estamos todo encharcados. Rimos nossa situação. Leon começou a dirigir me levar para casa, no meio do caminho estava maior trazido, praticamente ficamos quase 40 minutos parados. Um grupo de viaturas passou apressadamente direção a ponte , recebemos noticias a ponte havia se rompido .

_ Tem outro caminho eu possa fazer ?

_ Não esse é único caminho termos chegar outro lado da cidade .

_ Vamos para o hotel. Não podemos ficar a noite toda esperando eles arrumarem a ponte.

Eu concordei, muitos motorista começaram da voltar fizemos os mesmo Leon me levou para hotel chegamos lá , eu iria pedir quarto para mim , ele não deixo.

_ Apenas um noite não a necessidade. Podemos dividir o quarto. – Ele sugeriu

_ Não vai te atrapalhar?

_ Não.

Pegamos o elevador subimos chegamos no quarto eu liguei meus pais avisado não iria voltar para casa já ponte que fazia a travessia havia sito interditada. Desliguei o celular quando Leon me entrega muda de roupas.

_ Sei vai pouco grande. E melhor do que ficar com roupa molhada.

Aceitei em usar roupa dele foi até o banheiro tomei um banho vesti roupa ele havia emprestado, só teria único problema não poderia usar mesma calcinha acredito não teria problema ficar sem ela. Sair do quarto vejo sentado no sofá vendo televisão, me aproximei dele o abracei pelo pescoço. Ele se virou para mi segurando meu braço .

_ O que está vendo ?

_ Nada demais apenas um documentário. Eu dei a volta pelo sofá sentei seu lado. Ele me puxou para si. Enquanto me beijava, acariciava minha nuca, levantando o meu cabelo, fazendo minha cabeça se movimentar da forma correta para o nosso beijo. Foi delicioso e ao mesmo tempo doloroso. Eu estava excitada a ansiedade latente e a umidade no meio de minhas pernas indicavam que era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Suas mãos percorreram minhas costas subindo pelos meus braços. Não eram toques leves, mas que demonstravam desejo puro. Ele desceu uma mão passando-a pela minha perna, se demorando em minha coxa, apertando-a. Ouvi um gemido escapar de seus lábios e aquilo mexeu realmente comigo. Foi quando me puxou, em um movimento abrupto e forte, me colocando sentada em seu colo. Com minhas pernas acolhendo seu corpo entre elas.

O Leon apertou seu corpo ao meu enquanto sua mão me explorava avidamente. Tudo isso sem interromper nosso beijo. Para me deixar ainda mais louca, ele com uma de suas mãos em meu pescoço, desceu me provocando entrando sua mão por der baixo da blusa. Ofeguei ainda mais sentir toque suas mãos .

Ele intensificou as carícias e sua mão, a que não estava em meu pescoço, acariciou minha bunda. A princípio levemente, quando gemi ele me segurou naquela região e me puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, eliminando o espaço entre nós. Sentir seu sexo rígido era algo poderoso, mesmo preso a sua calça, foi possível senti-lo. Tive uma imensa vontade de me esfregar em sua ereção. Queria muito saber como seria tê-lo completamente em mim.

Ele interrompeu o beijo as caricias.

_ Melhor eu tomar um banho. Sorriu esfregou seu nariz ao meu. Ele se erguei-o me retirando seu colo levantado juntos.

_ Promete não demora? . Sim eu estava louca, ele deve ousadia de para me melhor parte ? Estava completamente perdida e apaixonada por ele. Raramente eu via ele sorrindo me encarando lindos olhos Crystal . Ele me deu beijo rápido meus lábios. e disse . _" Prometo não demora" .

Ele deu as costas pegou uma muda de roupa e foi direção ao banheiro, eu desliguei televisão me sentei na cama tive vários pensamentos indecentes. Me deitei na cama rolei de um lado para outro na cama de tanta felicidade. Pouco minutos depois ele saiu-o do banheiro secando seu cabelo longo se aproximava da cama. Eu esperava ansiosa por esse momento. Ele deixou toalha de lado acabou a luz se aproximou da cama. Mordi meus lábios esperando por seu toque. As luz do quarto foram apagava por completo. Senti ele se deitar na cama se aproximando de mim, começo beijar meu braço depois segui-o os beijos até minha nunca.

_ Hum.. – Gemi .

\- Quero que relaxe – disse em meu ouvido. Seus lábios tocando minha orelha, enquanto falava. Estremeci.

\- Você é linda! – meu sexo começou a ficar umedecido. Ele era encantador. – Tem um corpo lindo!

Ele fechou minha mão em um seio. Apertou um pouco e depois afrouxou, repetiu algumas vezes até que eu entendesse o processo e fizesse com mais vigor. Mordeu minha nuca.

\- Você gosta? - outra vez sua voz estava baixa, rouca e extremamente sensual.

\- Gosto.

\- Ótimo!

Com as duas mãos ele me fez acariciar meus seios, levantando-os e apertando-os, ora suavemente, ora com força. Seus lábios continuavam em meu pescoço, o que estava me enlouquecendo. Eu me sentei ele aproveitou oportunidade retira a blusa eu usava jogando em algum lugar do quarto.

As carícias do Leon em suas costas lhe provocaram tremores e as pontas de seus peitos se tornaram deliciosamente sensíveis. A palma de uma mão percorreu devagar seu corpo até alcançar a redondéis de um de seus seios e o embalou com gentileza entre os dedos antes de elevar a delicada carne. Sora deixou de respirar um instante quando o mamilo se endureceu pelas delicadas carícias de seu polegar.

Sora deixou escapar um ofego ao sentir a suave sucção que a boca do Leon circulava seus mamilos continuava acariciando-a, até que chegou um momento em que não pôde permanece, móvel baixo ele. Abriu as pernas de forma inconsciente. Ele não perdeu a oportunidade de introduzir uma coxa, de tato mas áspero pelo que o cobria, no oco que ela tinha deixado. Enquanto suas mãos e sua boca se passeavam pelo corpo de Sora , ela elevou os braços, agarrou-lhe a cabeça.

Depois ele alcançou seu umbigo e sentiu que a ponta de sua língua se afundava no pequeno centro _ Leon...gemeu sem pudor . Um sorriso se formou nos lábios dele. Voltou beija-la deixando rastros de beijos pelo corpo , ele aproveitou retira a calça.

 **LEON POV**

\- Leon ! – gemeu expressando a mais pura luxúria. Seus dedos de fecharam com mais força em meus cabelos. Subi pela sua barriga mordiscando e lambendo toda a região. Ela se agitou fazendo com que seus quadris forçassem o movimento de meus dedos em seu sexo. Passei o polegar levemente pelo ponto frágil e ela gemeu mais alto.

\- Oh Deus! Leon...– puxou o ar com força tirando toda a minha capacidade de resistência.

A abocanhei seus seios. Sora apertou ainda mais seus dedos em meus cabelos me puxando firme, como se tivesse medo de que eu desistisse de tomá-la. Como se eu fosse capaz de desistir de qualquer coisa naquele momento.

Meu polegar brincava com seu clitóris sem fazer muita pressão. Ela explodiria a qualquer momento. Eu explodiria a qualquer momento. Meu pau estava tão inchado e latejava de maneira tão absurda que não me permitia pensar em nada que não fosse "alívio". Suguei seus seios, ora um, ora outro, passando minha língua no bico rosado. Era uma linda imagem. Extremamente excitante. Sora era linda e sexy, de uma maneira tão perfeita! Existia nela uma mistura totalmente equilibrada que me fazia desejá-la cada vez mais.

\- Leon! – gemeu com mais força.

– Por favor! Eu...

\- Não fale assim, Sora– adverti ciente do meu desespero.

\- Por quê? – seus olhos, castanhos se abriram me encarando. Céus! Ela era pura luxúria.

\- Porque se você continuar gemendo desta forma... Eu vou comer você toda por completo.

Sora teve a sensação de que flutuava entre a luz e a sombra das velas, alheia a tudo salvo a aquele delicioso prazer.

Leon concentrou suas carícias no botão que coroava seu sexo e o lambeu com suavidade e sem reservas até que ela não foi paz de suportá-lo mais e seus quadris se elevaram por vontade própria, tremendo contra sua boca. Com movimento rápido a virou de costas prensou seu corpo contra a cama, Leon separou suas nadegas profundamente seu sexo e a ponta de sua língua lhe infligia um sensual tortura que a fazia gritar a seguir para explorar os intrincadas dobras que se abriam mais abaixo e Sora não pôde reprimir um gemido quando a penetrou com a língua.

—Leon—se ouviu murmurar com voz rouca, uma e outra vez, como se seu nome fosse um encantamento erótico—. Leon...

Leon pôs a mão entre suas coxas e a penetrou com os dedos fazendo movimentos vem e vai. Mantendo os dedos dentro dela, ele a beijou e mordiscou costas agachado sobre ela, Leon a provocou e acariciou até sentir os quadris de Sora se erguendo hesitantemente na direção de sua mão.

\- Quero ficar dentro de você – sussurrou ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço rapidamente se livrando calça de moletom.

Ele a virou de barriga para cima e se posicionou entre as coxas abertas dela, seu sussurro se tornando trêmulo e excitado.

Leon beijou meus lábios novamente, suas mãos em meu rosto. Mantendo seu peso firme sobre o braço ele se encaixou entre minhas pernas.

Sora começou a ofegar e, quando sentiu sento penetrada profundamente investida lentas, os lábios dele novamente acariciar seus seios com mais desejo.

Leon puxou minha coxa em direção a sua cintura e ganhou um pouco mais de espaço. Hum! Estava começando a se me acostumar investida . Corri minhas mãos em suas costas e ele gemeu, mordiscando minha orelha.

Leon lentamente ele se movimentou. Puxou um pouco e voltou, me penetra devagar. O calor femilidade começou a surgir. Ele saiu cuidado até quase estar fora então estocada com força, fazendo meu corpo se contrair.

Leon repetiu o movimento, seu braço passou por baixo de mim, levantando-me um pouco e sua outra mão forçou minha coxa, abrindo-me mais para recebê-lo e conseguiu penetrar mais fundo. Gemi incapaz de identificar o que estava sentindo. Havia formiguinhas andando pelo meu ventre.

\- Isso, meu amor! – Seus lábios vieram encontro meu.

Ele avançou entre minhas coxas e se encaixou pressionando meu clitóris cada estocada me louquecia, nossas respirações aceleraram. A cada estocada eu me deliciava perdendo juízo. Sua língua lambia meu corpo me deixado mais excitada. Sentir formigamento aceleravam meu inteiro sentir onda de orgasmo, gritei acredito todos estavam em casa poderia ouvir meus gritos. Leon gemeu alto dando estocada forçada entrada, senti liquido quente me preencher. Ele manteve imóvel dentro de mim. Ele enterrou o rosto em meus cabelos, arfando e gemendo, sem sair de dentro de mim. Leon se levantou ligeiramente o corpo, aliviando o peso. Ele estava tão lindo! Seu rosto estava suado seus cabelos desgrenhados, seus lindos olhos brilhava um sorriso se formou seus lábios.

Ele se deitou meu lado começo cariciar a minhas costas , enchendo de beijos deliciosos meu pescoço.

_Hum... gemi dengosa.

_Tenho tomar outro banho.

_ Não vai não. Vai ficar comigo a noite toda meus braços. Ele me rodea cintura me fazendo se aproximar, mas seu peitoral, comecei circula com meu dedo indicador seu peito brincando. Ele gemeu.

_ Se continuar assim. Não a deixarei dormi.

Eu rir com sua provocação .

O beijo refez nossas energias e em minutos estávamos entregues um ao outro. Fazendo amor e deixando o amor nos moldar. Eu amava Leon. Leon me amava. E nada mais tinha importância.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 bônus**

 **LEON PO'V**

Acordei com um sentimento muito bom. Sora dormia entre meus braços logo após ter alcançado o orgasmo tão almejado. Não posso negar que adorei cada minuto. Sua pele quente, sua mão macia, seus olhos atentos e ansiosos pedindo por mais, sempre mais.

Sora não era linda apenas por causa do porte físico. Nem pelos seus olhos lindos me encantava. Linda em sua inocência, em seu rosto corado, em sua forma peculiar de dizer o que queria, na sua persistência para lutar bravamente até alcançar seu objetivo. Ela insinuava, persuadia e consegui.

Ainda era madrugada, eu estava com sono, o corpo dolorido pelo ritmo do dia, mas não pude deixar observá-la enquanto dormia meus braços lindamente despreocupada.

A beijei tentei descansar um pouco. Amanhã seria dia longo. De manhã cedo acordei com Sora se mexendo na cama, ela abri-o olhos e sorriu, não tive como evitar em beija-la.

_Bom dia amor. – ela murmurou.

_Bom dia.

_Ainda está cedo . Minha mão se acercou da cintura dela, puxando-a para mim. Nosso corpos ficaram colados, meus lábios alcançaram seu pescoço e eu vi novamente perdido em seus encantos. Ela sorriu exultante.

_Volte a descansar mais um pouco.

_Hum... queria aproveitar o máximo estar seus braços. Sussurrou.

Tive a impressão de que um sorriso um tanto quanto sacana brincava em seus lábios. Ela estava brincando comigo?

Ah, Sora, não brinque com fogo!

Virando de costas para mim, deitou-se de bruços, empinou a bunda e flexionou uma perna, abraçando um travesseiro. Olhei seu corpo banhado pela fraca claridade da manhã, qu7e permitia uma visão absurdamente deliciosa de seu traseiro.

Mordi seu pescoço deleitado pela sua malícia conseguindo me envolver totalmente em seu joguinho de sedução.

Minha mão acariciava sua barriga. – Quer brincar um pouquinho? Mordisquei seu ombro sentindo Sora se encolher e empinar ainda mais a bunda para roçar em meu pau já totalmente envolvido na brincadeira.

\- Vem cá – sussurrei com a voz rouca.

Eu estava louco para tocá-la com mais vigor, mais liberdade.

Alcancei seus lábios e beijei com volúpia. Queria repetir a nossa brincadeira de mais cedo, queria fazer com ela o que a minha vontade ditasse, fazer Sora entender que não devia brincar com um homem e definitivamente inverter aquela situação. Sem deixar de beijá-la, invadindo sua boca com a minha língua, exigindo que me seguisse, que me atendesse, que me satisfizesse, virei nossos corpos me posicionando sobre o dela. Sora abriu as pernas para me acomodar e com isso nossos sexos ficaram separados apenas pelo tecido da blusa .Sora gemeu manhosa, se contorcendo embaixo de mim.

Ela era incrível! Tão sedutora, ousada e corajosa. Corri minhas mãos por seu corpo, ora em suas coxas, ora nos seios, sem nunca, em nenhum instante deixarmos de roçar um no outro. A fricção nos levaria ao êxtase. Deixei que meus dentes arranhassem a pele do seu pescoço e ela se entregou ao prazer sem nenhuma reserva. Eu adorava aquilo nela.

Depois delicioso e prazeroso sexo, fomos tomar banho juntos novamente nossa brincadeira deu continuação demoramos mais do que esperado. Voltamos nossa realidade se arrumamos pedi trazer café-da-manhã no quarto. Nós não queríamos ser incomodados pelos nossos colegas. Tomamos café e depois a levei para casa.

A tarde chegou se reunimos para treinarmos juntos. Kelly pedia diversas vesse eu flertes com ela, não queria não deseja aquela mulher. Continuamos praticando os passos. Desejava estar com Sora nesse momento, não suportava ideia como aquele cara a olhava sabia qual era suas intenções com ela, só de imagina ele colocando suas mãos nela me deixa Puto! De ciúmes.

Não queria ninguém atoucasse. Paramos o treinou se reunimos conversa com o que deveríamos aperfeiçoar nossos movimentos.

_ Vamos ver como Sora e Leon vão se sair dançando juntos. – Yuri sugeriu, por mais eu queira não consigo perdoa Yuri, não podia negar ele não estava mais no meu caminho, parecia um cão no cio estar com Safira.

Parece que garota fez realmente bem a ele, de alguma forma.

Em uma sala primada estava eu Sora, Kelly e Kazuma. Sora se aproximou de mi esperamos a musica começa tocar ritmo latino, que obviamente tem a batida do cha-cha-chá.

Eu seguro pela cintura ela leve uma suas mãos meu ombro. Escutamos Kazuma dizendo.

_ Sora. Afaste os pés e se apoie os quadris!

Sinta o ritmo.

Tento esquecer o fato de um mulher tão maravilhoso e sensual estar tão perto de mim, e me concentrar na música. É difícil, mas após alguns minutos, começo a dança mais em sincronia com a música, e me sinto melhor. Meu corpo fica relaxado e meus movimentos mais fluidos . Não sei por quanto tempo fazemos isso, mas a sensação é boa, e eu gosto.

_ Vamos Leon comece a flerta com Sora!. – Gritou Keely.

Sorrio de leve , pode ver um sorriso seus lábios me provocando , ela se afasta de mim movimentado seus quadril movo sexual no ritmo da musica. Eu começo provoca-la indo atrais dela , ela continua rebola dando passos se afastar de mim me provocando se fosse jogo se perseguição sedutor, Eu agarrei seu quadril meus movimentos sincronizavam com seus.

_Ah, então não me conhece bem o bastante. Ela sussurrou. – Eu deslizava minha mão seu braço de uma forma sexual até sua nuca.

_ Não, ainda não. – eu voltei sussurra próximo a sua orelha, ela ri .

Estamos exaustos, porem me recusava a jogar toalha .

\- Bom Trabalho- ele diz Kelly. Kazuma olhou para relógio.

_ Nossa, vocês dançaram a tarde inteira. Está quase na hora do jantar. Estão todos dispensados. Mia pareceu dizendo estava nós esperado irmos comer todos juntos algum lugar. Eu e Sora éramos ultimo se arruma, eles nós esperou fora do salão, saímos comer algo juntos. Não pode evitar, segurei sora pelo braço a puxei para sentar meu colo a beijei no rosto mostrado ela me pertencia pode ver ela corando, nossos amigos nós olhávamos espantados.

Sora me deu tapa no ombro, olhei direção ao Kazuma pode ver ele me encarava olhar feio. Não pode deixar sorri.

_ Porque vês isso. – Sora sussurrou e quando corava.

_ Não pode resistir, além do mais já me pertence.

_ Eu sabia! Que vocês dois estavam escondendo algo. – Gritou May.

_ Vocês dois estavam juntos dez daquele dia no Hotel? - Todos olharam em direção a May com cara de espantos.

_ Calma podemos explicar !. – Disse sora apavorada meu colo.

O jantar teríamos da grande explicação a todos.


End file.
